


Like Fire, Burning Under the Skin

by Helenae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenae/pseuds/Helenae
Summary: Alphinaud cannot stop the jealousy he feels as he watches the WoL fall for Ser Aymeric. But convinced he should at least try to earn the WoL affections, Alphinaud bares down on the most difficult task of his life: to be perceived as an adult.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is tame. That will not be the case in the following chapters so if you have an issue with Alphinaud thinking of or being in sexual relations then move on this fic is not for you. The WoL in this chapter does not have much of a part to play but I will be creating a WoL that I hope is entertaining. I don't think I have the skill to write a multi-chapter fic where Alphinaud pines after a faceless WoL. I know many on here who are talented enough to do this, I am sadly not one of them. 
> 
> Also tags will be updated as I go.

Jealousy was an unfavorable emotion that Alphinaud tried to keep tamed all his life. It did not plague him as much as some people, in fact, he would argue his sister suffered from jealousy far more than he ever did. But there was a strong enough jealous streak in him that led Alphinaud to compete to be noticed. Sometimes it was just acknowledgement of his feats, or other times just a smile from someone he admired or loved. Often his competition was against his own sister and would lead Alphinaud to study late into the night. If jealousy had a healthy side, then his younger years were not plagued by the same dark jealousy that now pricked Alphinaud just beneath his skin. The target of his much-needed affections stood only several alms away. The renowned Warrior of Light. She spoke to Ser Aymeric away from Alphinaud and Alisaie in such an intimate manor that Alphinaud struggled to contain himself. The Warrior of Light’s relationship with Aymeric was beginning to bud and was not entirely surprising, yet damaging to Alphinaud’s usually calm nerves. It was honestly only a matter of time before Aymeric made a move. 

Alphinaud’s lips pulled into a grim line as the Warrior of Light beamed and admired the tall Elezen. The Warrior of Light- no Lelliana, was a rather tall Hyur. A Midlander- or so she claimed. But Alphinaud liked to joke that there was an Elezen in the woodpile somewhere in her lineage to give the long legs and body she possessed. And she was striking to Alphinaud with the deepest shade of auburn hair he’d ever seen with eyes like the sky. Even from his distance he could see just how his companion’s blue eyes shined and were held by Aymeric’s attention. Alphinaud had never had Lelliana look at him that way. And that made his jealousy swell.

“Oh, how does Lelliana ever looks happy and well around Ser Aymeric.” Alisaie murmured softly into Alphinaud’s ear. Her mirth at the situation only caused Alphinaud’s mood to sour.

“Well, he is a politician, Alisaie. He would be a poor one if he could hardly keep her eyes upon him.” Alphinaud countered flippantly as he turned his back on the Warrior of Light and the Ishgardian by pretending to find something more interesting in his surroundings. But there were only newly repaired stone towers, grey clouds, and a few Ishgardian proceeding to and from. Nothing of interest to keep his aching heart away from the scene nearby.

“Stop trying to act all cool, dearest brother…” Alisaie started moving closer and into Alphinaud’s personal space as she whispered. “Do not try to hide for what I can see plainly.”  
Alphinaud rolled his eyes and let out a scoff in annoyance, “Oh yes, pray tell what it is you have noticed, _dearest sister_.” He mocked wanting nothing more than to elbow his twin away.

His annoyance, however, fueled by his jealous only caused Alisaie to let out a loud, burst of laughter before answering, “Oh I see how you look at her and at him, especially when he touches her.” She prodded and tried to turn Alphinaud physically back in their direction. 

“Stop it.” Alphinaud shrugged her arm off haughtily. 

“Oho!” Alisaie exaggerated the sound as she backed away several ilms. “So, I am right.” She singsonged and smiled wickedly at her twin. “You’re jealous of Ser Aymeric, aren’t you? You can’t stand that she looks at him like that- “

“Alisaie that is enough.” he cut her off loudly so that both Aymeric and Lelliana were glancing in their direction and Alisaie merely gave an uncharacteristic friendly wave and they returned to their rapt conversation. Alphinaud’s hands balled into painfully tight fists as he watched Aymeric pat Lelliana lightly on the arm. Her cheeks were tinted pink as were his ears. Of course, Alisaie noted the way Alphinaud’s eyes darkened and his stiff posture. His eyes only tore away when he heard his sister sigh. Alisaie’s lips were turned downwards tautly that could mean she had an opinion that she wished to espouse. Gods, he wanted to be in another nation state than his sister at that moment.

“There is nothing wrong with what you feel, you know.” Alisaie said tenderly after a moment of silence between the two twins. “It’s just rather difficult… to compete.”

Alphinaud chest ached at her words. He did not need nor want his sister to tell him what he clearly knew but found it difficult to find his voice so stayed silent. “But I personally think that if there was ever a person who could challenge Ser Aymeric in a battle of wit and politics, it would be you. So, that is something.”

Alphinaud glanced their direction once again and saw Lelliana and Aymeric laughing merrily. It burned. 

“What you are saying,” Alphinaud started in a thick voice, “is that I lack a certain something and you wish to comfort me by emphasizing a trait I have that is practically worthless in my situation.”  
Alisaie shrugged in concession, “Well, your height is a genuine problem.”

“Yes, it’s rather the Dhalmel in the room, Alisaie, you don’t have to beat around the bush.” Alphinaud gritted his teeth as he looked away from the scene. 

Silence fell between them and he watched his sister shrug and decide to not proceed with the topic. In her own way, Alphinaud knew she was trying to comfort him. It just stung all the same. And standing next to her also revealed a rather annoying fact between the two of them. Alisaie was now a several ilms taller than Alphinaud. It was not immediately noticeable when speaking to her himself, but every scion and every diplomat seemed to take joy from this fact. They were no longer quite as identical like before and were changing. Except Alphinaud’s damnable height that had only changed by the type of heel on his boots.

This was a giant issue seeing how daily he felt drowned by the feelings he felt towards the Warrior of Light. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t reached puberty. His voice had cracked, by the gods. It’s just his body refused to make the final step into adulthood nor allow him to sprout up to the same height as Ser Aymeric. And that was a problem. A big one that prevailed not only in everyday life for Alphinaud, but his dreams as well. So many times he had kissed Lelliana, held her, touched her within his dreams only to wake up miserable the following morning. It was laughable for him to try and pursue the Warrior of Light. It would be like a child giving flowers to an adult. Adorable. And Alphinaud hated the way Lelliana would give him a small smile a she doted on his adorable features. 

“Alphinaud, your ears are turning bright pink.” He had heard Lelliana voice several times as she tried to suppress her laughter. 

But his ears weren’t turning a pink shade due to embarrassment, or well fully. He had thought of her in ways Alphinaud knew he shouldn’t. But he was trapped to the teenage hormones that bubbled under his skin, small in stature or not. And he wanted nothing more than to direct them at her and for Lelliana to realize that he wasn’t just a small child she needed protect, but someone that was her equal just like Ser Aymeric. 

His body was like a cage, trapping him from having a chance to express his feelings. The only escape Alphinaud had was slow march of time.

And by the time Alphinaud even reached the Warrior of Light’s height, Ser Aymeric would likely have captured the her heart. It was pointless for him to dream, Alphinaud believed.

Drowning in his thoughts he felt Alisaie’s hand find his and she squeezed as she feel his gloominess. “I’m sorry for poking fun at you earlier.” She said softly and sincerely.  
Alphinaud merely nodded, his jealous emotions breaking up and being replaced with an overwhelming sense of despair. “Life isn’t fair, Alphinaud. But, if you stand over here and mope, Ser Aymeric is only going to capture her heart easier. Would it not be more fair to yourself if you at least tried?”

“I don’t think any attempt would be fair, I’d only embarrass myself.” Alphinaud answered drearily.

“But you would have at least tried. And, if Lelliana does end up with Ser Aymeric you will have been fair to yourself enough that you can acknowledged you tried.” Alisaie pointed out logically and Alphinaud really couldn’t argue. He would regret it if he didn’t try. 

So, even though he wanted to desperately mope Alphinaud found himself nodding. “Yes, yes you’re right.”

“Then,” Alisaie said before tugging him towards the promising couple, “Let’s barge our way into their conversation.”

Despite himself, Alphinaud felt a small smile grace his lips at his sister’s sudden tenderness towards him. It almost gave him the courage to blurt out to the Warrior of Light, ‘You’re amazing, you’re my closest companion and friend, the one person I wish would look at me the way that I look at you’. Or something flowery or overly dramatic as was Alphinaud’s flare. Though in front of the major leader of Ishgardian politics, he would probably only chase her away from horror of having a friend that only came to her breasts spew something so openly in public. But Alphinaud could dream and dreams were the fuel that kept him wanting and secretly wishing to try and gain her affections.

“Excuse me,” Alisaie butted into Ser Aymeric’s conversation as they approached. “What are you two discussing so adamantly? Surely you are not boring our dearest friend with Ishgardian politics.”  
Aymeric gave a charming smile to Alisaie before giving her a small bow in which Alphinaud noted his sister only gave a curt nod back. But Aymeric, true to how gracious and kind he was, did not seem in the least bit bothered by Alisaie’s lack of decorum. “It is good of you two to appear so suddenly.” Aymeric’s smooth voice began as he brought a piece of parchment out of his robes. “I have been discussing a topic much more interesting than stuffy politics, in fact- “there was a mischievous glimmer in Aymeric’s eyes. 

“He wants me to go on a treasure hunt of sorts.” Lelliana finished his sentence with excitement.

“Yes,” Aymeric began immediately sharing her same enthusiasm. “You see I have been consulting with many of Dzemael’s artisans about the ruins in the Dravanian Forelands and we are trying to piece together our lost history from these areas. And I had discovered a rather dusty tome that entailed of an early Halonic item that should still be laying amongst it ruins.” 

Aymeric ushered the piece of paper to Alisaie who took it with more interest than she clearly wanted to show. Alphinaud peered over his sister’s shoulder and looked at the drawing of a giant castle that looked very similar to Ishgard itself. There were margins on the side that Alphinaud gleamed, “Built several decades before Ishgard…” Alphinaud commented as he squinted to read the loopy, neat handwriting.

“Yes, exactly. Back when we were in peaceful times with the Dravanians. As you have no doubt noticed, the Forelands are full of ruins and amongst them mountains of treasure. If lucky, we wish to uncover Heart of Halone.” Aymeric answered. 

“The Heart of Halone?” Alisaie interjected her face scrunched at the thought of a dusty, dry heart. 

“Not a literal heart.” Aymeric chuckled almost hearing Alisaie’s mind in her expression. “Just a very big, precious stone that is mentioned in several of approved text by the Vault.” Aymeric answered witsfully. “Imagine what this would mean for my people. If we could find this holy artifact it could help bring us together. We are still a rather divided nation…” 

Lelliana let out a dreamy sigh at Aymeric’s explanation. The Elezen was so smooth in his speech that he had casted a spell stronger than any mage Alphinaud had met. His teeth groud as his chest tightened hotly. But before Alphinaud could come with a snarky remark, Lelliana spoke, “Doesn’t this sound exciting, Alphinaud? We can see this as a break from nation building and primal slaying.”

Aymeric concurred as he said, “Yes, you must join Lelliana on this journey, Master Alphinaud. You would be the perfect companion with your intellect.”

Alphinaud felt himself bristle despite Aymeric’s praise and it slipped out suddenly and forcefully, “Ser Alphinaud. I’m not a child.” 

“I…” Aymeric’s eyes widened suddenly put off by Alphinaud’s burst. “I meant no offense. No, of course. I suppose you are becoming too old to use such names.”  
Aymeric cleared his throat as he gathered his wits. “Ser Alphinaud,” he amended. “It would be my honor if you joined Lelliana on this journey. You as well Lady Alisaie. And you would have my thanks.” 

Alisaie’s eyebrow raised at the smoothness in which Aymeric possessed before saying, “I’m sure my brother would be more than delighted. He also absolutely loves to read dusty old things. I, on the other hand, have no such aspirations. I politely decline.”

“That’s a shame.” Lelliana spoke. “It would have been nice to have you around, but I imagine that I don’t need a full retinue to complete this task.” Alisaie nodded and added, “My brother will be perfect company for your endeavor.”

Lelliana turned to Alphinaud and her warm eyes made his chest tightened. He could sit there all day and look up at her. She had an elegant nose and full lips that always seemed to be turned up into a smile. Much more charming than his upturned nose and slight over bite he and his sister both suffered from. 

“We should discuss this venture, Lelliana. Perhaps you and I can have dinner tonight at my place.” The suggestion Aymeric spoke was clear to Alphinaud that Aymeric was extending his invitation to only Lelliana. Knitting his brow and clenching his fists Alphinaud stared harshly at his boots. 

It was his sister that once again spoke up, “That would be a lovely suggestion. In fact, I am about to leave Ishgard to go bother Urianger for about a fortnight. You three can discuss your travel plans and I can prepare for mine.” Alphinaud felt his lips tweak into smile. He should have thought about intervening. 

When he glanced up he could see some of Aymeric’s smooth mask he often wore crumble slightly. And when he answered there was an obvious strain in his voice, “Splendid… then I suppose I will expect you both at my place at eight this evening?”

Lelliana gave a nod and said, “Only if you serve that custard that your cook made us last time.”

“The chocolate one? Oh, and I should have some Ishgardian tea.” He chuckled slightly as he watched Lelliana’s face twist into dislike as she shook her head laughing. 

“No please, that was overly sweet.” She begged only to cause Aymeric to laugh openly, “Sweeter the better, I say.” 

Alphinaud was practically broiling with jealousy when he watched Aymeric’s hand reached out for Lelliana’s shoulder, “The berry one. I’ll make sure it is ready for you when you arrive.” he said in a soft, tender voice.

How was Alphinaud supposed to compete against that? Why should he try? A lump of depression began to cement into his chest as he looked away at their open flirtations. Alisaie looked at him full of pity. And she mouthed, “Just try.” As if she could hear his thoughts. 

But what was the point? And yet, his jealousy answered him. Because he wanted to be the receiver of the Warrior of Light's affections. And damned if he didn't try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness this fic is doing a lot better than I thought it would. I hope this chapter will deliver a more entertaining read than the first chapter. Thank you all for the kudos and comments thus far! They quite honestly made me want to write the chapter as quickly as possible considering my schedule and the fact that 4.1 just came out.

She had been in her room readying for their dinner appointment for an hour. In the two years Alphinaud had traveled with his companion, never had he had to wait more than a half hour for the Warrior of Light to emerge ready for an outing. Her lateness caused Alphinaud to rest in the sitting room with Count Artoirel who read his book quietly leaving the smaller Elezen to fidget in his seat in silence. At that very moment he could not stop running his fingers over the high-quality linen coat Tataru had made him for a recent occasion. It was more fitting and such a dark blue it was almost black. There was a little silver metal work along his shoulders to make himself look broader and his boots were several ilms high in the heel. Looking in the mirror Alphinaud appeared older, or at least not as adorable. 

And just as he had been picky with his own appearance, he knew Lelliana was being with hers. Frustrated at her new-found admiration with Ser Aymeric, Alphinaud had to resist running his fingers through his hair from frustration. His hands balled and flexed as his hands shook slightly instead. 

“Would you like me to call for some tea, Master Alphinaud?” Artoirel asked blandly without even looking up from his book. But he wore a slight smirk, Alphinaud noted. 

“N-No I don’t wish to ruin my appetite.” Alphinaud replied. 

“Then perhaps stop fidgeting. You’re going to wrinkle your clothes.” Artoirel pointed with a hint that he knew something. 

Alphinaud’s eyes narrowed. Did he know why he fidgeted so? Did everyone? 

“My apologies. I suppose I am feeling just a tad impatient.” Alphinaud tried to safely steer the conversation into safe waters that didn’t involve with discussing his feelings for the Warrior of Light with the Count of House Fortemps. 

Artoirel placed his book on his lap and Alphinaud watched as his lips twitched into the same smile that Haurchefant once wore. One that usually began on of Haurchefant’s flamboyant speeches. Luckily Artoirel was not the same man and only shared some of the same features with his deceased half-brother. “If you’re going to a dinner with Speaker of the House of Lords, then perhaps I can give you a tip, if you will.” 

Alphinaud sat there for a moment, fearing that Artoirel was about to comment on his state of dress. Was it too plain? The wrong color? Sometimes the protocol of different nations missed Alphinaud’s eye, but he was certain after the year he had spent in Ishgard during the Dragon Song War had equipped him with enough information to dress himself properly for dinner with Ser Aymeric. 

Not wanting to run the risk, Alphinaud nodded and Artoirel stood and walked over. He was tall, taller than Ser Aymeric and Alphinaud felt dwarfed as the Count suddenly stood behind him. “May I? It’s your hair. It would simply be more becoming if you took this silver ornament out and undo your braid.” Alphinaud nodded as he gave permission and felt Artoirel remove his braid. It took less than thirty seconds before he felt his hair being tied into a low pony tail with his blue ribbon. 

“How does it look?” Alphinaud inquired with an edge of worry. 

Artoirel cocked his head his head and was about to answer when the doors open suddenly and the Warrior of Light walked out in a dress that Alphinaud had never seen before. The first thing his eyes were drawn to was the low cut in her dress and the heavy blue gem that laid between the cleavage of her breasts. Alphinaud swallowed thickly as he struggled to move his eyes past her creamy skin and downwards to the silvery blue of her satin gown. Her waist was cinched tight before a bundle of material flared outwards emphasizing her hips that Alphinaud wished to place his hands on and-

And what? If he yanked Lelliana to him, his face would be buried in those perfect breasts. The very image made his cheeky flush as they glanced back to the mounds before forcing his eyes to her face. Admittedly, while his face was perfect level for such acts, it would be awkward for a woman such as the Warrior of Light to be pulled and held by someone as small in stature as Alphinaud. 

He noted the way she bit her lip before she asked worriedly, “How do I look? It’s not too much?”

Alphinaud had already lost all ability to answer. He hadn’t ever seen her quite as beautiful as he did then. And never did the Warrior of Light second guess herself, she merely acted and things sort of fell into place. And to Alphinaud her question was rather ridiculous. The way her hair was done left it in soft waves that were all swept to one side. And she wore just a little makeup to highlight her features. She looked…

“You look stunning.” Alphinaud heard Artoirel’s compliment and voice exactly what he had been thinking. “You even match your escort.” 

Alphinaud cleared his throat and felt his ears turn pink along with his cheeks at the suggestion, “Well… well I suppose I am- I mean, surely if you don’t mind- “Alphinaud struggled which caused Lelliana to smile sweetly at him.

Embarrassed, Alphinaud looked at the floor. His failure at elegant speech made him cringe. “You look quite fashionable.” He heard Lelliana comment.

“You believe so?” he asked still looking at the floor, his ears burning even hotter. When he felt her fingers drag through his hair he sucked in a sharp breath. “Yes.” She said as she examined. “I like the slight change in hairstyle.”

“Ah, y-yes.” Alphinaud fought to find his voice as his heart began to hammer as her fingers combed through his wavy locks at the nape of his neck. “Artoirel suggested it.”

The Warrior of Light patted his shoulders and said, “Well its very becoming.”

Alphinaud could die a happy man right there on the spot. 

 

Dinner with Ser Aymeric went as well for Alphinaud as one could imagine. The Warrior of Light was placed at the head of the table in honor while Aymeric sat at her right. In all reality he should be at the other end with being the Lord of the house. But Ser Aymeric declined saying, “I do not want to follow decorum to the ‘t’, this night.” Which was fine, but it also allowed Aymeric to sit close to the Warrior of Light. 

Alphinaud could only stare sourly as Aymeric plated her with each hardy and delicious dish that came up from the kitchens. A servant scooped out the food for Alphinaud, he noticed. Somehow Aymeric had made platting an intimate affair between him and Lelliana. 

“You should try this. This was my favorite when I was younger.” Aymeric said softly and alarmingly seductively. He held the fork aloft in front of the Warrior of Light that took the first bite and nodded and murmured, “It’s good.”

To stay somewhat in league with Aymeric, Alphinaud said loudly, “Yes, I must say the Ishgardian, hearty cuisine is rather delicious. Lellliana, have you tasted this meat pie?” he asked as he slid one of the few dishes Aymeric had yet served her. “It has a minty taste amongst the gamey, you should try it.”

The suggestion was planned. Alphinaud knew his companion well and that she loved game meats along with sweet yet savory meals. And it wasn’t Ser Aymeric that cooked these meals he had merely paid the chef. With a little show by twirling her fork, the Warrior of Light stabbed into the pie and took a bite only to fight the hot steamy food inside her mouth. “It hot!” she said muffled by the food. 

“Here as some wine.” Ser Aymeric countered before Alphinaud could even reach for his own glass to hand to her. She drank it gratefully before thanking Aymeric. Alphinaud’s food suggestion was ignored. Bitter, Alphinaud took his wine glass and emptied it before waving for the servant to feel it once more. 

“I do hope it didn’t scald you too badly.” Alphinaud heard Aymeric coo as she handed his glass back. 

Alphinaud let out a slightly rude sound before pointing out, “I am more than certain Nidhogg’s fires were much hotter than a meat pie, Ser Aymeric.” 

The host narrowed his eyes slightly at Alphinaud, measuring him. But the Warrior of Light let out a loud, unbecoming laugh. “By the gods, may no chef ever unlock the hidden secrets of dragon fire. Though, I must admit I do not think Nidhogg’s fires were the hottest I’ve felt.” 

“Oh?” Alphinaud asked in actual curiosity.

“Definitely Ifrit. A primal born of pure fire crystals tends to make them exceptionally explosive in the heat department.” Lelliana revealed with a small smile. 

“Luckily, this journey I will sending you one shouldn’t be ripe with fire breathing primals.” Aymeric murmured in a rich voice. 

Alphinaud bristled at his statement. It was true that he had sent the Warrior of Light on many missions to slay primals, but that hadn’t been him. He didn’t become fully acquainted with the Warrior of Light until much later around Shiva, perhaps. Or was it earlier? Or perhaps he did send her to fight Ifrit. Alphinaud did not quite remember when he had become her companion in full, but the comment still stung deeply causing Alphinaud to drink heavily from his glass. 

And then Alphinaud had another and another. Drink after drink, he downed as he watched Aymeric lean closer to Lelliana. The pain in watching her giggle and sigh at Aymeric’s advances could only be dulled by the alcohol in which Alphinaud drank. After his fifth glass, Alphinaud began to feel fuzzy and exhausted. So much wine was in his stomach that he should feel physically sick. But he wanted nothing more than to lay his head down on the table. 

“Alphinaud… You drank too much.” He heard Lelliana say with concern and Aymeric’s voice cut in to say something rather about his state. Alphinaud hiccupped and promptly ignored the Ishgardian leader. He was tired of watching him smoothly catch the Warrior of Lights eye and he was bitter that his attempt to flirt earlier utterly blew up in his face. He felt a slight sense of nagging of previous decisions to send his friend on a never ending primal slaying adventures after Aymeric’s well placed comment as well. 

Lelliana probably thought Aymeric was some type of hero the way he swooped in with his wine glass. Or perhaps a better friend by never asking her to slay a god. It wasn’t fair and watching the Warrior of Light fall for another man other than himself was painful. Alphinaud glumly remembered other occasions when she had held romantic inclination towards other men. Haurchefant had been almost unbearable with how he would always coo and sweep in several heated kisses whenever an opportunity presented itself. But back then, Alphinaud had been younger, naïve, and only began to see her as something more than an attractive killing machine. His admiration had honestly been prompted by an offhand comment by Lord Haurchefant. They had both been standing on the parapets as Lelliana returned, her lance covered in blood, victorious from a mission that Alphinaud could no long remember what it had been. 

Her eyes had been burning brightly in battle high of success and Alphinaud had been caught off guard by how gorgeous the Warrior of Light seemed though she was covered in carnage. 

“That is a warrior…” Haurchefant had praised. “Look at how her body moves. Each step purposeful, her muscles are always taunt and ready. By the Fury, she embodies controlled power that I have never seen.” 

Alphinaud did see some of the things that Lord Haurchefant had rambled about. Instead of noting the raw power that the Warrior of Light was increasingly becoming known of, Alphinaud had seen the way curves moved with her commanding walk. And that was the power and attractiveness he took in and it utterly captivated him. Power and strength of being so certain in herself. Alphinaud could only feign that strength and in truth he came off more arrogant at times than confident. 

“Lelliana…” he murmured drunkenly, slowly becoming more aware his cheek laid on the cool wooden surface of Aymeric’s dining table. 

Sitting up, the room teetered and tattered back and forth causing a woozy sensation in Alphinaud’s stomach. The candles were almost burnt all the way down, leaving the room darker than it had been when dinner had started. And there was no sign of Lelliana nor Ser Aymeric. Trying to steady himself, Alphinaud tried to sweep away the drunkenness that was still running rampant through is blood stream… and the image of Lelliana. 

Slipping from his chair, Alphinaud was determined to find the two. It had been stupid and childish of him to drink so much to the point of passing out. What did Lelliana think of him then? Alphinaud could barely stand the heartache and jealousy that pounded in his chest meanwhile the Warrior of Light was known for selfless acts. How many times had she given up her comfort for someone else? How many times had she for him? Countless times which in turn caused Alphinaud to admire her deeply. And yet, Alphinaud couldn’t even take a note from her example and keep himself in check that night. 

He needed to apologize to Ser Aymeric and excuse himself for the night. They were supposed to go over their travel plans to the Dravanian Forelands, yet no doubt that would have to be rescheduled. 

Their voices were quickly found as soften and murmured voices when he entered the hallway just outside the dining hall. Following the soft sounds of Aymeric’s voice, Alphinaud approached a door at the end of the hall that he knew to be his office. It was slightly ajar and Alphinaud had planned on just entering, but he his ears perked to the soft sound of Lelliana voice hitching. 

Frozen, Alphinaud could only stand outside watching from the other side. They were poised over Aymeric’s desk, Ser Aymeric himself behind her and bending down to the Warrior of Lights stature. 

“Here. These are the accounts of how the stone laid upon the statue…” Aymeric’s voice was husky and Alphinaud watched as his long fingers trailed down her elbow to the tip of her fingers. “Red in color,” he whispered into her hair so his lips grazed closely to the shell of the Warrior of Light’s ear. Her eyes slid shut as he continued, “It was supposedly 6 by 9 ilms in size and laid in the most,” Aymeric’s hands began to travel upward her arms and to her collarbone, “ivory white of marble. Right. Here.” Aymeric’s punctuated the words fingers grazed along her chest, not exactly the tops of her breasts but strikingly close that Alphinaud wanted nothing more than to scream. 

Yet his eyes could only lay transfixed as Lelliana’s chest heaved in interest and her eyes, dilated to Aymeric’s ministrations, open only to search for his. 

A low rumbling sounds could be heard from Aymeric’s chest as he bent down and laid one, linger kiss on the side of her neck causing to her gasp audibly. 

Not wanting to see more, Alphinaud knocked on the door before swinging it fully open. “I-“his voice failed him and he needed to clear his voice, “I hope I am not disturbing you. I am not feeling overly well and… I am sorry to be so intrusive but, Lelliana do you think you could escort me back to the Fortemps manor. I do not think I have my wits about me.” Alphinaud over played his current state. He was drunk but after his little nap he could find his way back perfectly fine. 

The two pulled away from each other at Alphinaud’s intrusion and both of their faces glowed red. Yes, well serve them right to try to do something so bold while he slept face first at Aymeric’s table. “Please? It’s terrible late.” Alphinaud rubbed his face and watched as Lelliana’s face turned into one full of worry. 

“You shouldn’t have drank so much, Alphinaud.” She pointed out as she left Aymeric’s side to his. Her slim fingers brushed his bangs out of his face as she gazed down at him and touched his forehead. 

“Right… you are…” Alphinaud said dumbly as he fought his body to close his eyes and take in her delicate touch. 

“You’re clammy. You’re going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning, Alphinaud.” She tsked and Alphinaud smiled and said, “Ser Aymeric served the best wine I have had in the past year. And I have a weakness.” Alphinaud answered, lying at the reason he had downed half the wine bottle. 

Her hand left his forehead and rested on his shoulders in a warm presence that Alphinaud relished, “Ser Aymeric, tomorrow please send any reliable map you can find. I believe our discussion was quite useful in… in well knowing what it is we’re searching for. It has been a pleasurable evening, but I must retire.” Alphinaud could hear the struggle in her voice. Oh yes, he was very certain that Ser Aymeric would have been even more thorough in his description if he hadn’t appeared just then. 

“It… was my absolute pleasure to entertain you this evening, Lelliana. If we do not have time to see each other once more before you embark from Ishgard, know that I wish you a safe journey.” Aymeric voice dipped in such a seductive manor that made Alphinaud flush. He could feel Lelliana’s fingers tighten on his shoulders as her face burned. 

“Of course,” Lelliana started. “It has been a most pleasurable evening.” She repeated making Aymeric’s eyes soften and his lips pull into a small smirk. 

“Yes, you have already stated that.” He joked lightly and smoothly.

By the Twelve, there was no man more seductive than Aymeric de Borel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the comments and kudos! Just a warning things might get uncomfortable for some, but for others, please enjoy Alphinaud frustrating mistakes into adulthood.

It was cold in the Dravanian Forelands. Snow fell in small flurries that barely blanketed the ground, but the crisp cool air and intense winds that ploughed through sharp mountain ranges added an extra chill into Alphinaud’s bones. Remembering what Estinien had taught him during his last journey through these mountains, Alphinaud scouted for dry wood underneath canopies of fur trees, he pulled and broke branches from the underside, located bark and moss that was still dry despite the intermittent snow flurries that whistled and clung to every surface. Gathering the necessary fuel for a fire, Alphinaud created a fine nest for a spark and started a small flame that he fed slowly. He made sure to add plenty of sticks to create the hot coals they needed for a roaring hot fire. Estinien, Alphinaud liked to believe, would have been proud of his fire. 

“Shit.” Alphinaud heard the Warrior of Light gasp as she labored away at setting up their tent. It had flipped up from the wind and almost carried it away like a kite but she had luckily tied down one side to the stakes. 

“Would you like help?” Alphinaud suggested as he watched her struggle to hold the tent to the ground. 

“Much needed. Thanks.” She gritted through her teeth and Alphinaud grabbed one end and together they pushed down the tent back to the soil to be secured.

Looking it over the grey canvas triangular tent that would was their portable home Alphinaud noted the small dimensions. The two of them would barely fit snuggly inside. But that was a godsend for the body heat would be welcomed that night. The added bonus in Alphinaud’s mind was being allowed to spoon with the Warrior of Light. To feel her soft body against him, his arms around her… Alphinaud’s face flushed at realization that he would be alone and with Lelliana that night. And there would be no one to enforce some form of propriety upon them. 

“By the twelve.” Alphinaud whispered to himself as he shook the impure images from his mind and did so by returning to his fire to feed it more fuel. 

Luckily the peaceful nature of camping out was enough to clear his mind. They were several malms away from Tailfeather and were halfway up a mountainside where a giant fortress loomed over them. The scenery of peering down to the valley floor was stunning, from the giant trees around Tailfeather to the rivers that criss crossed its valley floor. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Lelliana said from their tent as she unpacked their things inside. 

“It’s also rather quite.” Alphinaud pointed out before relaxingly prodding his stick in the coals. It was beginning to heat up enough to boil water and cook their meal efficiently. “We should get some pine needles. Remember? Estinien said that they would help lessen the soreness in the morning after long hikes.” To this he heard the Warrior of Light chuckle. “What is it?” he demanded when her laughter didn’t lessen.

“You really admire Estinien. It’s so adorable.” Lelliana’s voice was full of mirth as she emerged from the tent. “I’m trying to figure if you love him as a brother or as… well…” 

Alphinaud’s eyes widened and his voice choked in his throat. Him and Estinien? The mere idea made Alphinaud heat up in embarrassment. Perhaps at one time… perhaps there was a moment where he had admired Estinien in ways he shouldn’t have. But they had been fleeting and honestly overwhelmed by the Warrior of Light’s presence that these feelings did not mature into anything. And… the fact that Estinien called him ‘boy’. Nothing was so less romantic than being patronized as a child. 

“No.” Alphinaud said swiftly. “I admire him as a colleague. Much as I would Y’Shtola or Thancred. Nothing more.” 

“Shame.” The Warrior of Light teased as she sat down next to him. “I rather like the thought of young Alphinaud being swept off his feet and carried off into the skies by the last true Azure Dragoon.” 

Alphinaud sat there aghast his face twisting into disbelief at what he heard, “He would sooner place me in daycare than carry me away to- why are we even discussing this?!” 

“Oh, so you have thought about this?” Lelliana poked him with his foot and Alphinaud gave her a desperate look his face so hot the heat of the fire did not even register on his skin.

“I most certainly have not!” Alphinaud defended himself adamantly. “Must you tease me so? Am I your source of entertainment for this journey?” The Warrior of Light nodded, laughing at his reaction hard enough he could hear her wheeze. 

Alphinaud found her ugly laughing adorable and his face lightened as he took in her coughs and shaky laughs. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes before patting his hand. Her blue eyes focused on his and for a several breaths, Alphinaud did not look away. 

“What is it?” she asked, a small coy smile played upon her lips as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. 

Her lips were darkened from the cool air as were her cheeks enhancing her features in a way that left Alphinaud stunned. Desperately he wanted to reach over and tuck the hair that kept being swept into her face due to the wind. Longingly he wanted to twist his fingers in her hair before bringing her mouth to his. And unfortunately, his brain could not help but thinking of pushing her down into the ground to only straddle her and touch her in ways that he could only imagine when alone in his room. Alphinaud loved when she teased him, and he only enjoyed it when it was her. And the way she lit up from teasing and laughing at his reactions made his body ache for her in ways he couldn’t stop. So why did she have to be interested in Ser Aymeric? Alphinaud felt slightly bitter suddenly, despite the gorgeous way the fire played on her auburn hair and the way she was currently smiling at him. 

Alphinaud shook his head, “Nothing… its nothing…” It was only the fact that he wanted, more than anything, to cross the distance between them and kiss her breathless and make her forget about Ser Aymeric de Borel.

Lelliana’s face contorted into concern as she said, “You sure? Lately you have seemed… tense…” 

Had he been so obviously miffed at the current situation? The way Ser Aymeric’s lips grazed her skin that one evening came to mind instantly. “I am not tense.” Alphinaud answered as evenly as he could.

She sighed and shook her head, “You may be a diplomat, but you have always been terrible at lying to me. You’ve been acting odd these past few weeks. In fact, you have been almost outright rude to Ser Aymeric- “

“I most certainly have not. I have given him the decorum that is deserved of his status and his… his… decisions.” Alphinaud tried to find the correct words as he almost fumed his answer. 

Lelliana gave him an even look before saying tritely, “Ser Aymeric has been the perfect gentleman- “

“Yes, yes he is. Ser Aymeric is only admirable, kind, and good. But surely you have noticed how he dotes on you.” Alphinaud answered in a bold sarcastic tone. 

Lelliana’s eyes narrowed and Alphinaud did not cower under her piercing gaze, “What concern is it of yours, Alphinaud.”

“You are my dearest friend and the path you tread with Ser Aymeric I do not think you understand where it will lead you.” Alphinaud’s heard was pounding as he fought to find the right words. Lelliana looked crossly but Alphinaud pushed onwards. “You know, don’t you. That Ser Aymeric is thirty-six summers old. By Ishgardian standards he should have been married and have a son closer to MY age than he is to you and, and- “

“And what, Alphinaud?!” Lelliana bit harshly as she stood up suddenly. Her eyes were cold and challenging. For a moment Alphinaud wanted to apologize, but his jealousy over Ser Aymeric and his usual pretentious self that demanded him to tell the truth fueled Alphinaud to disregard her warning stare.

“If you seek his affections you will end up married to Ser Aymeric.” Alphinaud answered sternly. The very image of Lelliana dressed in white and walking down the aisle of Saint Reymanaud’s Cathedral made Alphinaud sick to the stomach. She would be happy, or at least at that moment. But to be married to the leader of Ishgard would be a cage in the end. No matter how progressive Ser Aymeric was, he was still a man raised in a conservative nation. And what would people say to an Elezen marrying a Hyur? Would they celebrate it because it was the Warrior of Light and he was Ser Aymeric? No, he doubted it and Alphinaud wished to voice his concerns and more. 

“And… I do not wish for your happiness to mean you will be caged from the things you enjoy.” Alphinaud half whispered as he finally tore his eyes away from hers. His chest ached as if he had a physical wound. These were things he knew he shouldn’t have said. First and foremost, Alphinaud was a diplomat and at any talk he would have invited arguing and disarray. It wasn’t much different with friendships and Alphinaud could hardly imagine Lelliana took his words well. Before she could say another word, Alphinaud decided he needed to get away and stood quickly. “You are correct. This shouldn’t be a concern of mine. I apologize Lelliana. I think… I think I should go for a walk and clear my mind.” 

Fear thrumming in his ears, Alphinaud left the fire and was beginning to head down the steep slow of the hill they were camped on. His mind reeled with disapproval of his own actions. What had he just said? What did he just do?! 

“Alphinaud. Alphinaud, wait!” he heard the Warrior of Light say as she pursued him. It was only when her hand grabbed his wrist did he pause. 

The breath in his throat hitched. Her finders were cold upon his skin, the padding on her fingers rough from wielding a lance for so many years. Yet it was firm and it anchored him to her. Her breath fluffed the top of his head and he could sense the tense energy around her. 

“You shouldn’t leave camp. There are bears, gnath, and gods can’t comprehend what else.” Her voice was stern but not full of malice or hatred. “I will not let you simply go for a walk over a silly, hypothetical, albeit out of proportion, argument. Alphinaud…” 

His throat tightened. It wasn’t out of proportion to him. It was a serious conversation that needed to be said. “I did not mean to offend.” His voice quivered rawly. “I merely needed to say my peace.”

“And said it you have.” Lelliana said exasperated. “Stay in camp, Alphinaud. Have some dinner and if you need a moment alone, you can have the tent until I need to retire.”

“I suppose that is doable…” Alphinaud amended as he felt her fingers on his wrist disappear. The heat of her body lingered for a moment after she left to sit back down next to the fire. It took everything in Alphinaud to return the fire without any readable emotion upon his face. He was often like an open book with his emotions and he did not reveal to her just how upset he was at the thought of her walking hand in hand with Aymeric. For the rest of the night they remained in silence.

\---

Spooning with the Warrior of Light, despite their previous argument, went as normal. Lelliana wrapped her arms around him and they curled their bodies together for heat. Alphinaud had already been asleep when Lelliana had entered that night but distinctly he felt her presence even as he was deep in his dreams. The softness of her body slowly made Alphinaud’s body to stir. When Alphinaud’s eyes hazily opened, it was partly due to the fact his face nuzzled into her woolen shirt. It was like an alarm went off in his head and every nerve in his body began to fire up just at the contact.

Still like a statue, Alphinaud felt the press of her breast on his cheek. His heart hammered in his chest and Alphinaud struggled to listen for Lelliana’s breath. Her chest rose against his cheek evenly and deeply. Knowing she was deep asleep, Alphinaud could not stop himself from burrowing his face further into her bosom. The one arm that the Warrior of Light had slung around his waist helped Alphinaud pretend that she was holding him there. It was just a convenient coincidence that Alphinaud sleep addled brain took enjoyment from. His face grew hot as he nuzzled her closer as her breasts pushed against him and Alphinaud couldn’t help but bring one hand up to cup a breast. For serval moments he laid there with just the weight of one in his palm as he feigned to sleep in case she woke. 

If only it had been summer or a hotter climate. Alphinaud swallowed thickly at the thought of her lighter and more revealing attire. Her shirts in the summer often made of baggy linen that always twisted to reveal plains of skin to Alphinaud. And the shapes of her was not hidden despite the baggy shirt. If they were to lay together like they were now, Alphinaud could have easily ran his palms over her breast. The peak of her nipple would be easily found so he could pluck them and cause her to let out delicious sounds as she slept. And how she writhed already in her sleep, Alphinaud could assist in move that cloth so her breasts would spill out and –

Alphinaud let out an audible groan as he felt himself harden and a strong flush go down his body. His hand was slightly kneading her breast as he had to stop himself from continuing. But the image was there. The amazing sight of the Warrior of Light asleep and disheveled, her breasts barely revealed from underneath her shirt. Alphinaud’s breath hitched at the thought. 

It would not be the first time he had seen the Warrior of Light naked. The first time had been one afternoon at Camp Dragonhead when he had been searching for the Warrior of Light only to stumble upon her in Haurchefant’s personal office in the middle of a sexual act. There had been a lot of screaming, laughing from Haurchefant, and Alphinaud’s eyes got more of an eyeful of Haurchefant than the Warrior of Light. But he had seen her backside as Haurchefant well… Alphinaud tried to forget that image. His experiences of seeing her unclothed allowed his artist’s mind to paint her well. Though the second time had been more fruitful.

It happened during his travels with Estinien and Ysayle. They had stopped at a creek in the Dravanian Foreland’s just after encountering some very hostile gnath. Their encounter had left them sweaty and smelling of dung and bug juice. But due to being so close to Dravanians, Estinien had demanded they stuck together. So Ysayle and the Warrior of Light bathed a little more upstream from Estinien and Alphinaud. 

The two ladies spoke conversationally in soft murmurs as Alphinaud tried his best to not look. His eyes seem to ignore the logical side of his brain for they kept flicking in their direction. Estinien was always aware of Alphinaud in everything he did and it didn’t take long for the dragoon to let out a chuckle. This hardly stopped Alphinaud from roving his eyes in their direction and only tried to hide his actions better as he stumbled with his soap and turned red from ear to toe. 

“She’s gorgeous, I’ll give you that.” Estinien spoke as he scrubbed his own hair. “But aren’t you a tad too short?” his dry voice wasn’t full of mirth but quite serious. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Alphinaud lied, completely turning his body away feigning modesty. 

Estinien clicked his tongue and said, “Oh I don’t do I. As if I have never been at your stage in life: pining for women, too short to be taken seriously. You’re stuck as a man in a boy’s body and biology won’t quicken you to adulthood.”

Alphinaud flushed from head to toe at Estinien’s blunt words. He was about to deny Estinien’s accusations when he said simply, “There’s a trick.” 

His ears perked at Estinien’s suggestion. Wisely, Alphinaud should have been a better man and said, “No, Estinien we shouldn’t.” But Alphinaud had already peeked several times those past few minutes, so what would it hurt not to hear what his friend had to teach.

“Oh, pray tell.” Alphinaud tried to mock though his voice dipped with interest. 

“The trick is to keep your hands moving and bend down as if you’re busy but- “Estinien demonstrated by scrubbing his legs. “Then your eyes tilt upwards, just like so. It will look like you’re not looking but washing from their distance. You’ll be get the clear look you want.”

Alphinaud paused for a moment before nervously following Estinien’s guidance. He pretended to be rinsing his hair and hand his head bowed but his eyes flicked upwards and he could see all the Warrior of Light. From her long legs to the curve of her breast, he saw it all and he was utterly taken by her form.

But the moment was stop short when Estinien’s hand wretched Alphinaud’s head backwards, “Real men don’t look, boy.” His voice was harsh and full of warning before he tossed Alphinaud like a rag doll into deeper waters. When he emerged, he was flushed with shame as he heard Estinien let out a hearty laugh. Lelliana he found, was staring at him directly not an inch of her body covered. His cheeks had practically boiled the water around him.

Laying there next to her now, his hand on her breast and his face buried into her chest, Alphinaud felt a wave of shame hit him as Estinien’s lesson returned. Real men don’t look, and no doubt don’t touch while they sleep. Slowly, he withdrew his hand and he scooted upwards before turning his back to her.

He was a damn fool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all who left kudos and comments they really do warm my heart. Sorry for a bit of a delay school and work have taken over my life. But please enjoy Alphinaud's misadventure into adulthood.

The next morning Alphinaud woke before the sun peaked above the mountains. It was frigid. Breathing in the cold air stung and Alphinaud shivered as he encircled his arms around his body. Standing there, he yearned for the warm heat of the tent. But after his rather frustrating night curled up next to the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud had a guilty conscience to quell. Taking advantage of his closest companion like that would be his darkest secret that tore at his psyche. However, Alphinaud felt the urge to make reparations and the first step was to act like an adult, wake up early, and find them a meal.

Traveling in the Dravanian mountainside was difficult. It was a hinterland in the strongest suit. Many raw resources dotted the jagged mountains but not much was edible. Most was a type of ore or herb to be used in a medicinal concoction. Luckily one of the many things Estinien had taught him was where to find edible foods. Roots and onions would be their staple ingredients that Alphinaud fully intended to take advantage of. After all, carrying heavy packs laden with food would wear the two of them down too quickly. So, they took the bare minimum and decided to forage the rest. Usually it would have been the Warrior of Light who foraged and hunted and not Alphinaud. 

But not that morning. 

With a keen sense of determination Alphinaud slipped on his boots, wincing as they pinched his feet and he felt the strain of the previous days hike in his toes and heel. He forgot to brew the tea that Estinien had always warned him to drink when exerting oneself. It would not halt Alphinaud and he slipped on his jacket, ignoring the pain in his feet and legs before summoning out his moonstone carbuncle. 

 

He returned several hours later, panting and out of breath. After two hours of hunting, chasing, and ultimately failing to kill a single tasty animal, Alphinaud resorted in killing the first squirrel he found in the pine trees. It wasn’t heroic in any sense. In fact, he ordered his carbuncle to pursue the squirrel up the tree. In the end, he had a scrawny creature to bring back to camp. Luckily, he had found a few bitter berries and roots to supplement his pathetic kill. His hard work left a sense of proudness in Alphinaud especially when he stirred the embers from last night and started a new fire where he brewed pine needles, cooked a water and floor based pancake that was infused with squirrel grease, and had a rather large meal waiting for Lelliana when she woke.

And her expression when emerged from the tent, her hair unkept and half covering her eyes that looked at Alphinaud in awe was both humorous and fulfilling. “You have been busy.” She stated before climbing out entirely. 

Alphinaud blushed, his brain half remembering how he touched her inappropriately the previous night and half from her compliment. “Yes, well, you usually cook, and I thought after my improper conduct yesterday I should make amends by preparing us a real meal.”

The Warrior of Light just made a humming sound before slipping on her boots and joining Alphinaud by his fire. “Here.” Alphinaud hastily said as he took out one of their tin plates and began to neatly as possible fill it. Purposely, he gave her slightly more berries and roots. 

Lelliana quirked one brow before she stated, “You need to eat as well.”

“Oh, I may have had a few berries while foraging.” Alphinaud lied. So many times she had given him more food and gone hungry instead. Nervously he watched her poke the mysterious meat and roots before he said meekly, “It’s only squirrel… I couldn’t catch a respectable animal. But I hear squirrels taste akin to overcooked dodo’s breast.” 

Her lips curled upwards as she cautiously took a bite before hiding her mouth, “Its good.” 

Alphinaud sighed as he could clearly see her brows creased in concentration. “You don’t have to lie. It’s bland and tasteless.”

“And dry.” She added with humor.

“Truly?” Alphinaud asked in a serious tone.

“No.” She chuckled before taking a few bites of the roots and berries mixture. “It’s actually quite good for being out in the wilderness.”

Alphinaud’s mouth widened into a giant smile at her approval. Unlike the dinner at Ser Aymeric’s he had been acknowledged and he felt elated at the fact it was by his own hand. Without saying another word, Alphinaud filled up his plate with the remaining food. In silence they ate together comfortably.

After they had both eaten, Alphinaud took both their plates and scooped out ash from their fire to clean with. He even went out of his way to help roll their sleeping supplies into neat, tight bundles before Lelliana had returned from freshening up at a nearby stream. Behind him, he could feel her gaze burning into his back. Peering over his shoulder he paused as he noted how she contemplatively looked at him. Clearly lost in thought, her eyes lingered on Alphinaud in a way that made his mouth dry. It was unnerving and yet… it was as if the Warrior of Light was truly looking at him. Or perhaps in a different way that Alphinaud could not quite put his finger on. But when she did finally look away, his hands shook slightly as he struggled to do the knots that hold their sleeping supplies all together. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Lelliana commented as kneeled next to him and began to collect the bundles and break down their tent. 

“It is no issue.” Alphinaud answered good naturedly only to see her scrutinize him. 

It looked like she wanted to argue for a moment, her mouth opening and voicing unsaid words as they began to fold up their tent. Lelliana stopped and replied with, “Well, thank you. I’m not used to being catered to.” She admitted before adding lightheartedly, “I may get used to this. Perhaps I will sleep in every night, Alphinaud. You can cook and handle camp life all by yourself, yes?” 

Alphinaud held his end of the tent, frozen. Was the Warrior of Light serious? The logical part of his brain told him that delegating the workload between them evenly would be the most diplomatic and fair therefor the correct answer. But he took several moments longer than he should of before answering too softly, “It would be my pleasure.”

“What?” Lelliana asked in an obnoxious and over exaggerated tone. “I can’t hear you? Did you say that would be a tad unfair?” She teased before grabbing the tent corner and folding them over. When she took her steps towards him to fold it further in half, Alphinaud grabbed her hands with his as they connected the ends looking up at her with determination. 

“I said, ‘It would be my pleasure’.” Alphinaud pontificated as he boldly looked up at her. The Warrior of Light’s eyes widened and Alphinaud couldn’t help but squeeze her hands as he fought against the urge to bite his lip nervously. Her shock seemed to only widen as her brain tried to climate to the strange situation. 

Wetting her lips nervously, Lelliana said in uneven voice, “Well then, I suppose I should get used to eating squirrel.”

“And the small lizards I see crawling about as well.” Alphinaud echoed his gaze remaining on her as he watched her try and salvage the situation into safer waters. But Alphinaud pushed, “Perhaps I can find some of those sweet potatoes I hear grow in this area. Then I can make something sweet and savory.” 

A fraction of a smile graced her lips as she let out a breathy laugh at the thought of eating some of her favorite foods, “Ambitious.”

“I’m known for being ambitious.” Alphinaud answered before removing his hands from hers, his heart beginning to hammer so hard it was becoming difficult to concentrate. “Well then, shall we conclude we shall only have the best of meals on this expedition?” Alphinaud asked in a forced joking manor despite suffering from a strong adrenaline rush. 

Lelliana had brought the tent to her chest and nodded before saying, “The best that the Dravanian Forelands can offer us adventurers.”

 

\------------------------

 

They made the rest of the treck to the top of the mountain before noon. Sweat poured down Alphinaud’s brow and shirt as his aching feet came to a halt at the stone fortress that overlook the valley floor. Much like the rest of the area it was built in a very Ishgardian fashion. If it had not been blown open by dragon fire, it would have been similar to Falcon’s Nest with its tall towers and large keep. But Aymeric had cautioned that the fortress was much larger than it seemed. The founders of the fort Goulet du Diable, as Aymeric’s map had named it, was built over a series of tunnel that led into the mountain. There the Heart of Halone was suggested to have been stored. 

Alphinaud had doubts that they would actually find said relic. But the expedition held promise in finding old scrolls full of knowledge of the era that any Ishgardian historian could appreciate. It was also interesting to walk amongst the old ruins and witness the architecture. If it wasn’t for the way his boots pinched and prodded his feet, that is. Alphinaud had to quietly wince as they entered the gate and into the main part of the fortress as he felt rawness around his toes and his heel. 

“We should leave our packs here.” Lelliana commented and Alphinaud listened, feeling instant relief on his poor toes as he lost easily 50 ponze off his back. 

Together they entered the dark ruin and the Warrior of Light was quick to light their torch as they stayed close to one another. Inside it was wet and full of roots from trees that tried to take root inside. The trees were nothing impressive and were mostly stragglers. But for the most part, inside was well preserved. 

“And here I thought there would be a giant gaping hole for us to climb down.” Alphinaud commented as Lelliana scanned the room only to find two narrow hallways. 

Alphinaud took out his map and began tracing the intricate lines for their route. “Looks like both paths lead down just on different ends of the fort…” Alphinaud commented.

“So, I should pick the hallway the least infected with monsters.” Lelliana commented sarcastically and Alphinaud answered, “That would be preferable, yes.”

They went to the left walking shoulder to shoulder. Silent and cautious they made their way stepping over the skeletons of fallen Elezens from the distant past. Alphinaud couldn’t help but note the morbidness of possibly crawling over an ancient uncle that had been struck down by an angered dragon. Or something else entirely, nastier, and possibly with more teeth. Somewhere down the hall Alphinaud could hear breathing that was not their own. It was highly unlikely that whatever had killed these Elezen’s remained, more likely something else had moved in. 

Taking out his book, he summoned out his carbuncle and had it stray ahead several ilms. “What do you think it is?” The Warrior of Light whispered as she reached for her lance as she tried to clumsily hold her torch. 

The hairs on Alphinaud’s neck pricked as his ears heard a low groan that sounded distinctly like a moan of a giant monster’s muscles working to lift a heavy object. A minotaur came straight to mind and Alphinaud’s grip on his grimoire tightened. 

Slowly they followed carbuncle, watching its glowing white body light the room around it. Only it halted near the end where the hall turned into a narrow and winding stair case.

“Goddess forfend us.” Alphinaud hissed as he realized it was just the wind.

“Well, I thought I heard it to.” Lelliana chuckled as she took the first step down. He could hear the sole of her shoes scrape across the slick stone. Everything was damp in the keep. “Careful he warned as he followed her inside.”

“Careful yourself, I have great balance.” Lelliana teased and Alphinaud only let out a light sigh. 

“Don’t let your ego be your downfall.” Alphinaud whispered hoarsely as she disappeared with the torch down the spiral. “Tis would I who would have to drag you out of here if you slip and crack your skull. And I shall drag you through every grimy puddle in this place out of spite.” 

“Oho! Is my little companion testy from waking up early this morning?” Lelliana asked in a singsong voice that truly hurt him. 

“Most certainly not.” Alphinaud said seriously as his chest burned hotly. Little… He hated that word being prescribed to him. “I’ll have you know, I had you in mind when I woke this morning.”

Lelliana stopped and turned towards him. “Did you now?” She asked. 

“Yes. You do much for me and I thought that perhaps I could- “His voice caught as he stepped onto the step just above her, his eyes coming almost level with her. He felt slightly taller, not small and being as close as he was… his brain went blank.

“You thought what?” Lelliana prodded after a moment her eyes searching him for an answer. 

“I thought that I could do the same. That I could look out of you instead of you know.” Alphinaud’s hands fidgeted and motioned to the place around him. “Help you save the day, or something as grand.” He scrambled to say and embarrassed at the lack of smoothness in his choice of words. It didn’t help that he felt a few inches taller than her that moment, close enough to reach out and kiss her. And do so without her noticing his height. But being trapped in a cold, wet, staircase was not a very romantic gesture. However, his words must have hit a note with her because she was honestly smiling back at him.

“Well Alphinaud… I don’t know what to say…” the Warrior of Light answered in a strained tone. 

“Don’t say anything just…” Alphinaud couldn’t say the rest of the sentence. He really wanted to say, ‘just note my actions’ or something along those lines. 

But the conversation was over before Alphinaud could find his voice and Lelliana continued her descent, almost fleeing. He caught up with her before the buttom and the nervousness that Alphinaud had been fluttering in his chest all but dissipated when they left the stairwell. A red luminous glow light a ginormous room that was more spacious than the Last Vigil that served as the Fortemp’s court yard. And yet they could see all of it in the dim light. 

“Do you think we should continue?” Alphinaud asked and his voice immediately echoed loudly off the walls. 

Lelliana dropped the torch on the ground and promptly took her lance of her back confidently. “I’m sure I’ve faced worse things than whatever is trapped down here.”

Alphinaud found himself frowning at his companion. It wasn’t exactly rare for her to have a big head, but it was usually at proper times such as a drunkard trying to pick a fight. But then again, she was known to make jumps and lance strikes that even made Estinien frown at her recklessness. Courageous and reckless to a fault was the woman Lelliana tended to be. And Alphinaud was going to have to have the job of reeling her back in. 

“Lead the way, but cautiously.” Alphinaud advised as he took careful steps close behind her. 

They quickly made their way to the center in which it gave way by a few inches as soon as they both stood upon it. Alphinaud paused as his eyes scanned its metallic surface. 

“Allagan?” the Warrior of Light less asked and more stated. 

“’Tis would seem so…” Alphinaud said with a note of dread. 

“What is Allagan technology doing in the middle of the Dravanian mountains?” Lelliana hissed in irritation as their little adventure began to unravel into a more serious mission. 

Alphinaud nudged the surface with his boot and wiped away several layers of grime to reveal the staggered square pattern below. Definitely Allagan. “What type of information did Ser Aymeric exactly receive on this fort?” Alphinaud demanded as his eyes scanned the mostly stone walls. But the more he looked the more he saw some type of corrupted aether gathered in clumps along the pillars that clearly connected to what Alphinaud was going to assume was an elevator. 

“I don’t know. He probably told us all he knew.” Lelliana said and Alphinaud crossed his arms in thought. 

“Should we retreat and ask Cid for help?” to which Lelliana scoffed and shook her head. “No. This light isn’t proper Allagan light. You know? You can see it, correct? I don’t think this is real Allagan or just… I don’t know.” 

But Alphinaud agreed. It wasn’t normal Allagan. It was primitive in comparison. But most of Eorzea was. 

“Alright. If you are certain that we can handle this, then we shall continue.” Alphinaud concluded and Lelliana nodded as her eyes shined with the prospect of a new challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter for weeks and it kept growing in size with each draft. But if I kept working on this chapter I fear that I'd never update at this rate. This chapter is a tad different from anything presiding it but I hope I wrote it in an entertaining way. Also thank you all who commented and left kudos!

Alphinaud knew he shouldn’t allow the Warrior of Light to continue on her endeavor into the Allagan facility. He should be begging her to reconsider and to join him back on the surface where they could contact a scion. For a brief second, Alphinaud had even considered of asking Lelliana to use her linkshell and contact Ser Aymeric. At least then, rival or not, someone would come if all went straight to the Seven Hells. Alphinaud shivered as he thought of the hundreds of Elezen skeletons that had died and then rotted into their current state. But his protests died in his throat as Lelliana glided across the room with a confident swagger.

She was in her element by being in danger, while Alphinaud certainly had a taste for fighting for his life he did not share the confidence nor prowess she radiated. He could only fear for her wellness along with his own. After years of traveling with the Warrior of light, it had become Alphinaud’s civic duty for Eorzea to keep Lelliana from unwise decisions... something he was failing at that very moment. 

The humming suddenly returned and Alphinaud steadied himself as the whole ground shook beneath them. Grinding metal screeched as a platform struggled to emerge to the surface as its ancient gears begged for oil. Yet, despite its wear it still managed an audible and resounding click as it stopped for boarding.

“Is it automatic?” Alphinaud questioned knowing that neither had touched a panel nor lever.

Lelliana cocked her head and hummed, “Well it certainly wouldn’t be our first automatic elevator. Though I admit standing on a platform that has been running nonstop for centuries does sound thrilling.”

Alphinaud stiffened and burst out saying, “Thrilling?! I would most certainly not use that word.” His legs already felt weak at the prospect of standing on the platform that could no doubt give way causing him to plummet to his death. Lelliana did not share his worry and the only sense of caution she exhibited was using the butt of her lance to roughly pound its surface.

“Thrilling.” She enforced with a smile as Alphinaud frowned.

“No, there is nothing ‘thrilling’ about traipsing through anything that has to do with the Allagans.” Alphinaud argued.

“Garlean. The light is red, not blue.” Lelliana motioned around her arrogantly.

“Are we going to lay our success on the accounts of what color the aether down here is?” Alphinaud asked incredulously and Lelliana shrugged and said, “What does it matter?”

“We should call someone. I may not be an expert on Allagan technology, but I know enough to know that this cannot end well- “

“Don’t be such a fusser! Everything will be fine. We will see disgusting monsters in test tubes and perhaps some pipes and spectacular open spaces. But all we gotta do is see if the Heart of Halone is down there, take it, then leave.” Lelliana listed off her vague plan as she fully walked onto the platform.

“Oh, is that still a thing?” Alphinaud questioned sarcastically at the mentioning of the priceless Ishgardian relic. “And a furthermore, Lelliana, when has it ever been that simple?” He argued as he heard the platform unclick itself and begin to whirl back into life.

“Never, but that is what makes it fun. Better get on Alphinaud. Or you’ll leave me to slaying whatever is down here all by myself.”

A part of him wanted to just let the Warrior of Light descend by herself and allow her to damn herself to Allagan experiments below. But his heart could not beat cruelly enough, especially for her. So, he quickened his strides and stood next to her purposely looking anywhere but her direction.

Her elbow prodded him teasingly and Alphinaud jammed his elbow back a bit more roughly than called for. As he felt the platform begin to move, many emotions whirled in his gut. Distress. Agitation. Dread. All words that had much in common with each other. But Lelliana stood beside him confidently with a wide smile. She felt the opposite emotion Alphinaud did. Excitement burned in her eyes like the adventurer she truly was.

“Chin up, Alphinaud. I promise you I will make this up to you.” Lelliana spoke as they were lowered into darkness.

His fingers tugged at the hem of his coat at the thought of the possibilities. Perhaps he could disguise a date and ask her to take him to one of the finest restaurants in Eorzea. Emptying her wallet for her foolhardiness and try to get something out the future evening sounded rather appealing.

“You had better. The amount of stress that you have decided to push onto my shoulders... You are not exactly the easiest person to heal.” Alphinaud chided rather flatly. He could feel her shift, her hand brushing against his revealing their proximity.

“Y’Shtola says the same…” Lelliana sighed before he felt her gloved hand ruffle his hair. “But you are very astute to my moves for such a fledgling healer.”

Alphinaud thanked the Twelve that it was far too dark for her to make out any of his features. His cheeks burned hotly as he removed her hand from his hair and held onto it far longer than he should have. “’Tis only because most would let you fall on your head to teach you to be less reckless.”

The Warrior of Light’s only answer was a light chuckle just before a brighter red light began to filter back into view. Below, Alphinaud could already make up several large pipes and the symmetrical patterns in the shiny, black metal below. At the center, something red glowed brightly on a rectangle container.

“Hmm… looks Garlean to me.” Lelliana said in a sweet voice. “Looks like I am right, and it is not, in fact Allagan.”

“It is not Garlean! At best its Allagan that has been tempered by the Garleans!” Alphinaud pointed out as he flipped open his book and thumbed for the correct page. “Either way, it is still dangerous.”

“It’s an adventure, Alphinaud. Par for the course.”

“Your course, Lelliana.” Alphinaud countered as he summoned out a topaz Carbuncle.

Moments later, the platform clicked into its final resting place. Lelliana leapt off like the dragoon she was, leaving Alphinaud tens of ilms behind her. In the dim light, he could see her with her lance running ahead to the giant platform. Alphinaud had to sprint after her and the clinking sounds of their boots hitting the metallic floor echoed around them. Taking a moment Alphinaud looked upwards to see red vein like pipes lining the walls and ceiling meeting at the center which created a gigantic dome. Whatever the pipes were feeding into was matted into a giant, vein encrusted trunk that descending back down to the center where the container sat.

The hairs on the back of Alphinaud’s neck pricked as his legs surged forward up the ramp that Lelliana had just past over before. At the top, Alphinaud saw her bent over the container with a triumphant smile.

“Well look at this, Alphinaud. The Heart of Halone. Just as Aymeric described!” She pointed with her lance and Alphinaud indeed saw the red gem glowing at the center bigger than both of his fists. But his heart sunk.

“It’s clearly powering something… we can’t just remove it. We know not what would emerge from this container.” Alphinaud warned. He didn’t need to argue that they were standing above something they shouldn’t release. “Perhaps we can return and gather more people. That would be the safest course-“

“That will take us a month at the least to do.” Lelliana said as put one hand on her hip. In a determined voice she continued, “We will remove the stone and if it’s too much for us to handle, we shall flee.”

“As simple as that?” Alphinaud asked, alarmed.

“Trust me. I’ve never done you wrong, Alphinaud. All shall be well and good. In a few hour’s time we will be back at the surface wondering why you fussed so much.”

Alphinaud gripped his book and set his jaw in a stubborn look. This woman was brave. He admired her for it, yet found himself terrified all the same. His silence was his answer and her curls bounced as she eagerly lifted her lance and jabbed it with all her weight and strength at the veins below the stone. The room flicked but the stone did not budge. It took the Warrior of Light five jabs of the lance before it popped from the synthetic mesh and down onto the metal surface below. It clattered past Lelliana but Alphinaud caught it just before it started down the ramp, feeling the warm heat on its surface.

Flipping it in his hands, he could see his own strained expression upon its surface. Silently they both waited for the container to begin to hiss and open. But the room stayed silent minus the humming sound of the elevator moving up and down.

“Well that was anti-climactic.” Lelliana said with a slight sigh. Alphinaud was more than glad that nothing major had happened. “Well back to the surface we go. I’m sure Aymeric will be more than glad that we retrieved this.”

Alphinaud felt his mood sour and his hand tightened around the stone. It still felt incredibly warm. Perhaps that’s why it was called the ‘Heart of Halone’. For not just the color and size but the natural heat the stone held, Alphinaud wondered moodily. Without little more thought, Alphinaud slipped the stone inside his pocket.

Lelliana walked to him and clasped her hand warmly on his shoulder before continuing to the elevator. Alphinaud followed, flipping his book shut and feeling slightly drained at the situation. This meant that they would be returning to Ishgard and yet, he was no more closer to achieving Lelliana’s affections than he was before. When she reached the elevator, she turned on heel and gave him a warm smile that he rarely saw her direct at anyone. It made his heart clench and his fingers tremble. Despite her sweet smile, his limbs felt heavy and the walk back up to the elevator weight heavily on his poor feet.

“Are you feeling alright, Alphinaud?” Lelliana asked as Alphinaud felt sweat bead on his forehead. 

“This was a rather tiring day, I’ll admit.” Alphinaud answered as he slowly walked the last few ilms to the elevator.

“Well, I do owe you for putting you through a stressful situation.” Lelliana said and held out her hand for Alphinaud to take.

Pausing, Alphinaud peered at Lelliana’s hand before reaching out to take it. His body flushed piping hot as his palm brushed hers only to feel an intense burn sting down his body. Immobile, Alphinaud felt his whole body scream in pain. Lelliana’s hands were on him tearing his coat off and Alphinaud could only feel two things, the rawness in his throat from his terrible screams, and the cool armor of Lelliana’s body as she pulled him to her.

Protectively, her hand clamped over his head as she held his shaking body. From the corner of his eye, he could see his old blue and black coat smoldering and burning a few feet away.

“W-What happened.” Alphinaud asked weakly as his body became numb from shock.

“You practically burst into flames…” Lelliana said with a strained voice.

They both knew then that the monster that they had both anticipating to fight was now emerging. With a burst of energy erupting from the stone, it hit them with a wave of force that knocked them both into the elevator wall. A dying mechanical wheeze came from the elevator as the flames began to lick hotter and more energy began to emit from the remains of Alphinaud’s coat. His fingers dug into the Warrior of Light’s hips as the rush of energy began to intensify and manifest into a figure. One limb emerged from the smoke then another and another until a genderless humanoid creature with horns jutting from its temples emerged. Long locks of crimson red hair framed a wicked, smirking face, and its eyes stared at them down confidently.

Lelliana was on her feet and pushing Alphinaud behind her before he could even take his next breath. Lance ready, she stood her ground as Alphinaud struggled to get to his feet. He didn’t feel any burn marks, but his body felt oddly drained. Aching, he still managed to summon an emerald carbuncle. His eyes spotted the long talons that tipped each abnormally long finger of this new creature. Alphinaud bit his lip nervously as he was drawn to each tip that it brandished threateningly.

The Warrior of Light approached and said in a warning voice, “You can let us go and we will let you run free. Or, we can fight and I will be returning you straight to the void.”

Alphinaud frowned at his companion. Why was she trying to negotiate? Surely it wasn’t on his behalf. On shaky legs Alphinaud stood, showing Lelliana he could still fight. And he would never stop fighting no matter how much his legs ached.

Lelliana’s declaration caused the creature to let out a high voiced peel of laughter before answering in an eerily high male voice, “Or… I can have the enjoyment of feeling your flesh tearing at my fingertips.” 

“No doubt, it will be I who will be taking pleasure from shoving my lance straight through your stomach.” The Warrior of Light snarled.

A soft, taunting hum slipped creatures lips which made Lelliana grip her lance harder in anger.

“Are you amused? Do you think I haven’t slain voidsents tougher than you?” But this did nothing to phase it. Cockily it brought its hands onto its hips and swayed from foot to foot like an elegant woman.

“Oh… I’m sure you have, but…” It gave a toothy grin full of sharp teeth. “I can sense you want to protect the little one.” Its claws outstretched and pointed straight to Alphinaud. “How sweet he shall scream; how sweet he will moan as I tear my claws through his flesh. Nay, warrior, you are not my target… for now.”

A chill went down Alphinaud’s spine as he watched a long tongue like its lips and peer at Alphinaud as if he were a tasty meal.

“I will make you suffer a painful death if you so much as touch one hair upon his head!” Lelliana shouted in anger swinging her lance in an arc of fury.

Jabbing and thrusting, Lelliana attacked her opponent with a strong ferocity but ultimately missed her target each time. It was nimble, twisting and bending unnaturally. Alphinaud, stumbling with shaky fingers thumbed his book and deployed Carbuncle which sent out attacks into Lelliana’s barrage.

“Barrier… I need to find a barrier.” Alphinaud muttered as his pulse pounded loudly in his ears. He wasn’t known to cast such things. Y’Shtola was usually the one who protected them from physical harm. But it certainly did not mean that Alphinaud couldn’t do it he just needed to read the right way to condense aether and place it at the right time. Alphinaud flicked his eyes up just in time to watch the Warrior of Light leap up into the air to land a devastating blow on the monster only to stab her lance into the floor as it dodged.

They should be fleeing but the platform no longer worked and even then. They would be sitting ducks for this monster to attack them.

“Alphinaud watch out!” He heard Lelliana shriek as a large wave of red energy shot from the creature’s mouth. With the flick of his hand Alphinaud condensed the aether around him, feeling his feet skid against the metallic floor. The energy arched around him as his shield broke and dissipated.

Behind his barrier he could see Carbuncle biting fiercely into the creature’s ankle. Weakened, Alphinaud’s knees buckled. Casting magic that he didn’t know how to control properly was stupid, he berated himself as he head spun.

Wiping his forehead of his bangs, Alphinaud began casting basic magics. Poison it, make it fester, and drag down its performance. Lelliana will have a better chance of hitting and killing it, Alphinaud planned. But his normal poison skills only seem to irritate the creature and its red eyes gleamed for a moment before whirling past the Warrior of Light and came charging towards Alphinaud, talons raised high. Swiftly casting out his Obsidian Carbuncle, Alphinaud barely had time to side step its first swipe and command his new Carbuncle to barrel into its chest.

Watching her go off balance, Lelliana’s lance finally connected, stabbing through its torso. It hung from her lance screaming and hissing as Lelliana cockily kicked her off with a gross squelching sound. Spinning around like an angry cat, its claws scraped into Lelliana’s armor, tearing through metal. Before kicking her off the platform.

Alphinaud backed up as he watched the monster shoot a charged energy wave at Lelliana, covering her in fiery blast. Taking a deep breath, Alphinaud used all of his puny weight and threw himself into the creature while commanding his Carbuncle to keep attacking. It was enough to stop the blast and he saw Lelliana jump from the fire high up into the air before landing and angerly rushing to the platform.

“Oh, this is rich…” it chuckled as it slashed for Alphinaud. “You both seek to protect each other, but I see how soft your body is, child. How spectacular, how amusing!” It cooed before aiming at Alphinaud’s head. He let a short cry as he slipped down onto his butt, barely avoiding the attack.

Lelliana returned to the platform, breathing heavily, and covered in black soot marks that matched her smoldering rage. The creature gave little care to the Warrior of Light and deflected her barrage of lance moves with one hand all the while keeping its amused gaze upon Alphinaud. A shiver went down Alphinaud’s body as he noted just how cornered he was. With an abrupt motion Alphinaud saw the shimmering claws baring down towards him. Clumsily Alphinaud brought the spine of his book up, its metal binding taking the brunt of the monster’s attack. Scampering between its legs, Alphinaud moved quickly around Lelliana all the while commanding his carbuncle to keep attacking. As he sprung to his feet, he watched the monster give him a toothy smile that showed off its sharp teeth. Its gaze did not even turn to the Warrior of Light that was attacking fiercely nor his carbuncle that tore into its shoulders. It was utterly fixed on its prey.

In a sudden, sharp movement, Lelliana took a blow to her face from the voidsent's elbow and lunged at Alphinaud, sinking its claws into Alphinaud’s side as he tried to side step the attack. The clash whipped Alphinaud off his feet and fell from the platform landing on his back roughly, his muscles spasming in shock. Dazed and out of breath, Alphinaud struggled to move as the creature leapt towards him elegantly. He needed to move, he needed to flee, but his body was stunned. With a malicious grin it poised itself to stab Alphinaud only for Lelliana roll in front of Alphinaud, shielding him with her lance. The metal scrapping metal pierced the room as Lelliana struggled against the force of the blow. 

“Run!” Lelliana cried.

Slowly, Alphinaud dragged his body off the floor, wincing from the pain in his side. Bringing his hand to his side he could feel his side slick with blood. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Lelliana took several blows to the gut, her armor screaming with strain. As her knee touched the floor in submission, Alphinaud honestly felt fear. She was barely keeping the creature at bay and he was the target. Though his side screamed in pain, Alphinaud found that his feet could still sprint, and he began to rush off the path to the container but into the large pipes and metal tanks. As he approached cover, several hot waves of energy shot around him, off course from Lelliana’s determined protection. 

Skidding around a corner, Alphinaud put a giant metal tank between himself and their fight Sucking in several breaths, Alphinaud’s body quivered from both exhaustion and pain. He took a moment to cast a minor healing spell on his side to help alleviate some pain, but ultimately he felt drained as if all his aether had been sucked dry. And he felt that was since the creature began to emerge from the former Heart of Halone. He was in the way for Lelliana and a persistent target for the monster to focus on, but he knew they should be fleeing and they were outmatched. But the platform was dead and no foreseeable way to escape. Alphinaud’s throat felt tight and his eyes warm at the realization of how trapped they were. And he was the main target. 

What were they going to do? Alphinaud felt himself panic as he picked his way further into the labyrinth of pipes and metal in search for a place to hide. For the first time in Alphinaud’s teenage life he was glad he was so small. There was a plethora of places for him to squeeze into. He crouched down and hissed as his side throbbed, but still managed to twist himself between several tight spaces, concealing himself into the tightest and darkest spot he could find. 

Bringing his knees up, Alphianud bit his lip as he painfully curled into a tight ball just as he heard Lelliana let out a pained cry. 

“Oh Gods…” Alphinaud breathed silently as he hoped that the worse did not just happen. 

For several moments, the room became silent as the battle between the Warrior of Light and the Voidsent ended. His heart pounded loudly in Alphinaud’s head as he brought his trembling fingers to his linkshell. “Is anyone there?” he whispered so softly he could barely hear his own voice. “If someone is there, send help.” Nothing. Not a crackling sound replied. They were too far underground and possibly had his linkshell jammed. Not giving up, Alphinaud began clicking his linkshell’s button hoping that some interference could be heard even if his voice could not be broadcasted across the airwaves. 

That’s when he heard footsteps on metal circling around him. Alphinaud stiffened and began to take light, shallow breaths, too afraid even breathing naturally would give his position away. A flash of red could be seen, and he knew for certain it was the Voidsent trying to sniff him out from the darkness. Numb with fear, Alphinaud did not move even when the sound of footsteps disappeared into the distance. That was when silence returned and Alphinaud kept pushing the talk button over and over from his pinned position. 

A metallic thunk resounded above him and Alphinaud felt adrenaline rush into his limbs as he scampered to escape only to feel a normal hand clutch his shoulder. With one finger to her lips, Lelliana cautioned him to stay quiet before reaching down and helping him climb out of his hiding spot. She was bleeding fiercely from her shoulder, Alphinaud spotted. Leaving her streams of blood across the front of her armor. 

“Get on my back.” She ushered him in a panicked voice.

“Your hurt.” Alphinaud worried but was shushed quickly. That wasn’t important, what was important was getting out of their alive. 

Not questioning Alphinaud did as he was told and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Like a wound-up spring, she leapt into the hair higher than Alphinaud had ever seen any dragoon. The air whistled around them as they ascended and just as he felt their momentum give Lelliana jabbed her lance into the wall below them and aimed the descent onto the narrow lance.

Careful with her balance, Lelliana placed herself near the wall. “Now, carefully stand on my shoulders and pull yourself up.” She commanded and Alphinaud saw above them a pipe that ran horizontal of the entire room. They were escaping. Quickly, he abided and clamored to the top as his body reached the surface he outreached his hand for her to grab. But just as he did he saw a flash of light that was aimed straight at him.

Metal screamed and tore underneath Alphinaud as the sturdiness gave way and open up into air. Before his next breath, Alphinaud was falling past Lelliana and towards the ground below. Tingling fear washed over Alphinaud as he knew he was falling a hundred feet below. His eyes were on Lelliana’s form, whose wide eyes shrunk at an alarming rate. Gracefully, she dived after him leaving the safety of her lance above. Her arms were wrapped around him moments later and the world spun as they both plummet to the ground impact came harshly, stabbing every cell in Alphinaud’s body. His vision faded in and out as he struggled to stay conscious. His fingers, bloodily scraped at the Warrior of Light’s armor and he realized he was laying on top of her.

“L-Lelliana?” he gurgled as blood poured into his mouth. He felt her twitch beneath him, but there was no true sign of stirring. But she was breathing, he could feel her chest rise and fall beneath him. Gently he brought his hand to her cheek. His eyes became hot and uncomfortable as his worse fears were culminating before him. But, he could not just give up. 

Sluggishly, Alphinaud rolled off her and cried out in pain as he felt a terrible pain in his ribs. Dazed and the world spinning around him, he saw the monster walking calmly towards them. Fumbling for his book, Alphinaud struggled to summon a Carbuncle. Nothing but whispy air emitted from his fingertips. No aether, no energy left. “Elixer… Lelliana has dozens of those. I just need one.” Alphinaud’s mind slurred as his trembling hands sought for her pouch and began to search for the cool glass vial. Struggling to remove one, Alphianud used his remaining energy to roll to his side and take it with him. The creature was only a several ilms away when he took his first drink, his body instantly beginning to stop shaking. As the elixir steadied his mind it made him acutely aware of how much pain he was in. Tears pricked to his eyes as he finished off the elixir.

Still sluggish, Alphinaud staggered to his feet. Blood coated his white shirt in blotches where metal had torn into his skin. He looked small and wounded staring down the red headed voidsent. 

“My… how brave…” it cooed as it tapped it’s long claws against his cheek. “It won’t save you, you know…”

Barely able to keep his book open, Alphinaud ignored his statement and bravely brought his pen to his book and tried to clear his mind. The Warrior of Light was down, surely there was no more that he could do. Biting back the fear and the doubt, Alphinaud sucked in a deep breath and held it. He began to write, his aether channeling into his book.

“You can’t save her, you know…” It stated again Alphinaud heard it simper and he had to bit him lip from bothering to reply.

“Focus on four points. Place your energy there and hold those points together.” He whispered to himself as he began to concoct a spell. He should be using the crystals in his book to summon, but he needed more than one. He would be the conduit for a summons manifestation instead. “Carbuncle!” he shouted as his body released as much aether as physically possible. His knees trembling four blue carbuncles appeared at his feet as his vision dimmed and his head ached.

His chest began to heave in the effort and toll it took to hold his apparition. Each gasping breath felt as if it wasn’t enough and his head swam as he flicked his hand outwards and deployed them. 

The creatures face split into a vicious smile before laughing at his pathetic attempt. It swatted away one carbuncle which dissipated on impact, but the other three bit down on its flesh as they used their powerful knock back in unison causing the creature to shriek and charge Alphinaud. One carbuncle dived under its feet and tripped it allowing Alphinaud to reach down and take another elixir from the Warrior of Lights bag. Downing it.

“Why do you even bother to struggle! If you stop now I shall give you a rather painless death, boy.”

Alphinaud’s eyes flicked upwards gritting his teeth in determination and summoned a topaz carbuncle and order it to haze the creature.

“No.” He stated simply as his knees quaked. No matter the amount of elixir he drank using his own aether to summon multiple carbuncles wore at him. Each breath came rapid but felt like piercing knives.

It hissed at it tried to tear his golden carbuncle away. “You’re just a child, a pathetic child that she has to protect! And nothing but a distraction for me to take my entertainment of!”

Its words stung and hit him in the gut worse than any blow it could deal Alphinaud. 

“I'm not a child.” Alphinaud tried to sound strong but it came out as a strained groan as he bent down and picked up yet another elixir. That’s when the creature lunged at him, its claws dug into Alphinaud’s thigh before his surviving carbuncles blasted it back. They were no good at killing it, only hazing and keeping it at bay. 

Flipping his book open Alphinaud began to write whispering and enchanting the words on the page. One carbuncle went down to its claws, the other two in a fiery blast that left only a quivering and barely functioning topaz carbuncle. Like a rag doll, the monster kicked it aside and renewed its charge at Alphinaud claws outstretched. Finishing off his spell, Alphinaud felt his aether manifest in a single aetherical ball of energy that clutched in his hand. He barely felt the claws pierce his side. Draining all of his body of aether, Alphinaud felt little but the screaming pain of its withdrawal. And by stabbing him the creature granted Alphinaud the closeness he desired.

The creature cooed happily as his claws slid out of Alphinaud leaving him to stagger and brace himself against the monster’s body. It was then that Alphinaud jabbed the aetherical energy towards its stomach. Blinding light and heat erupted around him as it unleashed a deadly ray that shot through and beyond the voidscent. Alphinaud felt the creature jerk and scream against him. 

The last thing Alphinaud saw in a grey haze was a mangled corpse falling to the ground only ilms away. Everything dimmed and as Alphinaud collapsed, his eyes remaining open as he stared blankly at the injured Warrior of Light. Alphinaud lost on consciousness moments later, his eyes still half open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Aymeric should be returning to the story in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the haitus on this project. I've been moving and busy with both work and school. (Graduating in June thank god). So I should be updating more regularly. I would have updated earlier but I have had a lot of issues with this chapter. I feel that if I don't post this now I wont post at all. I just hope you all enjoy this more than I do. Also happy patch day!

The hard cold floor woke Alphinaud. Pain flared through his body with a jolt and his lips soundlessly twisted with each painful breath. He was alive. His body was most certainly telling him _that_. There was not one part of him that did not scream awfully. The worse of it throbbed from his side. Slowly his hand reached where the creatures claws had pierced him. Even there, laying with his eyes shut in twisted agony, Alphinaud could see its red eyes burning him into. 

Never in all of Alphinaud years had he been hunted as prey. He had survived Ascians, Primals, Dragons, and the Garleans. But never had something looked at him so anxiously to kill him. Never had Alphinaud trembled to escape danger.

Yet, he was alive and by his own hand. Alphinaud could even feel the coarse grooves of his book that he must have held onto even after collapsing. But what of the Warrior of Light?

His eyes opened, crossing as the red metallic light filled his blurred vision. “Lelliana…” his strained voice called for her in an airy whisper. No answer was heard, just gentle breathing beside him. Alphinaud turned his head and saw her collapsed where she had fallen. The image of her holding him tightly to her chest moments before crashing to the ground crossed Alphinaud’s mind heavily. The outline of her armor revealed a deflated form that had been morphed by the impact.

“Lelliana.” Alphinaud called out once again with force. His boots dug into the floor as he scooted himself closer to her body and outstretched his hand to hers. Never in his life did he want to feel her familiar and warm skin against as he did then. Using his feet, Alphinaud pushed his body forward with a big lurch only to have his clothes soaked by tainted, black blood. It was as if there were a river of it separating him from Lelliana that overflew from the terrible creature. Disgusted, Alphinaud forced himself on to his feet, his knees trembling. Alphinaud gave the creature a quick glance and saw that it laid lifelessly with its eyes slightly parted. A hole that was blown inwards jutted its form but at its center sat the Heart of Halone. 

Cautiously, Alphinaud approached. His eyes looked down at the gem and he could see his own reflection peering at it wearily. The last time he had touched it, he had almost burst into flames. But Alphinaud knew he could not just leave it there to sit for some other poor soul to pick it up. The creature could still be alive and only trapped in the gem, or so Alphinaud feared. With trembling hands, he reached down, expecting to feel the hot surface he had once before. But now it was mercifully cold like any ordinary gem. Was it a good sign? Alphinaud was not entirely sure as he slipped the stone in his pocket. 

The red gem remained cool as Alphinaud turned towards the Warrior of Light once more. Lelliana’s still body did not stir as he approached. 

A strong strike of fear entered his heart seeing her not stir from his presence. She had risked her life to save him. Now truly seeing its after math made Alphinaud’s breath shutter as he tried to calmly assess her condition.

“Lelliana.” Alphinaud’s voice came out strained but with more force. He tried to shake her shoulder and in turn she groaned. Wetness met his fingertips as Alphinaud retracted his hand in shock. “Lelliana, please wake up…” 

It was too much blood. The fall that caved in her armor, no doubt caused the metal to bite into her flesh. Heart pounding, Alphinaud struggled to keep his mind cohesive as his quaking hands hovered above her. There was very little aether left in Alphinaud and he knew he should conserve it. But he just couldn’t. If their positions had been switched, Alphinaud was more than certain that the Warrior of Light would have given him every drop of her own energy for him to survive. It was why she had jumped to save him. And that was all the resolve he needed as he reached deep inside himself and began to pull at the minor amounts of magic still left in him. Alphinaud breathed deeply before summoning a healing spell that punished him with a sharp, burning pain. Grinding his teeth, he pushed onwards, flooding out his aether and over Lelliana in a weak green glow. Alphinaud’s vision went black as he collapsed onto the floor, fatigued. 

When he came to once again, Alphinaud heard a whirling humming sound. His vision was fuzzy, but he recognized the sound. The elevator had stubbornly come back online, and its bang echoed into the chamber as it reached the bottom before continuing on its trip to the top. At least they now had a way out, though he did not trust the sturdiness of the elevator. Rapidly Alphinaud planned how to transport Lelliana out of the hellish pit and to safety. To his displeasure, Alphinaud regretted he could not simply carry her. Barely reaching her shoulder severely disadvantaged him. 

But he could pull. And as he had promised her earlier, he would pull her through every puddle if need be. 

Alphinaud eased his blood-soaked shirt off his body and hissed as the many wounds pulled at their newly formed scabs. Due to the slashes he had received, his shirt ripped easily so he could fasten it around the Warrior of Light’s arms and torso. He knotted the fabric leaving himself a small leash to hold and to pull. With his first attempt, Lelliana budged only a few ilms. Her armor scraped the ground, but being smooth from the impact, she glided surprisingly well. But his body ached and Alphinaud was very exhausted. 

His legs were cramping by the time he tugged the Warrior of Light to the rickety elevator. The journey upwards gave him a little reprieve as he caught his breath. Bleakly, Alphinaud remembered the hundreds of Elezen skeletons they had climbed over and wondered if he too would be joining them. His hand that he placed at his aching side was slick with his own blood. And a morbid thought entered his mind. Would some adventurer a hundred years from then encounter him his remains and wonder why his bones looked fresher than those around him? He did not enjoy the image it manifested. Alphinaud saw his skeleton, small and white reaching out towards the exit. But he would get to the exit he decided as he hauled them both off the elevator.

 

Cold, rough hands swept across Alphinaud’s brow. Heat contrasted between his hot forehead and the icy hand so much so that Alphinaud opened his eyes. The room spun behind a foggy veil, yet a familiar figure was bent over him with the sternest of frowns. The figure did not need to speak, just the way he held himself Alphinaud knew it was Estinien.

“H-How?” he asked with confusion. 

“I heard insistent clinking noise over our linkshell and then silence. Everyone did.” Estinien gruffly answered as Alphinaud tried to sit only to have his friend push him back down. “Your sides remember? I just spent the whole night stitching you up and I will not tolerate you tearing them.”

Alphinaud numbly nodded before setting back down, his vision taking in the wooden beams above him. “Where are we? And furthermore… you did not answer as to how you found me.” 

“Tailfeather and do you think that I have no contact with Aymeric?” Estinien grumped before crossing the small room and pouring a steamy liquid into a bowl. “Found you passed out at the entrance in such a state I thought you were gone.”

Alphinaud nodded meekly as he tried to remember when it was he had lost consciousness. The last few moments of being trapped underground came in fuzzily just as he became increasingly aware of the warm body lying next to him. Turning his head slowly, he saw Lelliana sleeping almost lifelessly beside him. She was clothed in a rough, homespun shirt with bandages peeking from beneath it. He himself was in the same shape, only he was wearing a stained and greyed shirt that oddly smelt of Estinien. His cheeks lit up at the thought that his friend had babied him to the point that he clothed him in his own clothing. But Alphinaud’s more logical mind kicked in briefly after. He was in Tailfeather, a frontier town full of adults that lacked children. Where would they find clothes to fit his small, Elezen adolescent frame? 

“Will she recover?” Alphinaud asked as his eyes took in her sleeping form.

“Aye.” Estinien grunted before continuing. “It was you we were worried about. Almost not a drop of aether left in you. You could have died, boy.”

Alphinaud knew that when he emptied it all into the Warrior of Light’s survival. She was just so precious to him. And watching her lay their limply beside him formed a lump in his throat. Had it been enough? Or had all of his best efforts failed him?

“Stop thinking and drink this.” Estinien commanded as if he could hear the gears in Alphinaud’s brain grinding. 

When Alphinaud merely looked at the murky mixture, Estinien added, “If it makes you feel better, Lelliana was awake around three hours ago. She shall survive. Now drink.”

A small smile placed itself firmly on Alphinaud’s lips at the news and he took a giant sip. The taste made him cringe when he was met with an herbal concoction that neither tasted good nor as it smelt. Alphinaud was about to place it on the bed table beside him only to be stopped by Estinien.

“You will mind me and drink that, boy. I labored especially for your health.” Estinien was stern as ever. The sour mood that the former dragoon was emitting did not surprise Alphinaud in the least. There were far too few people Estinien cared for, and Alphinaud knew he held a special place in his heart. Despite not wanting to taste another mouthful of- whatever it was Estinien was trying to feed him- Alphinaud obeyed and sipped once more. 

“Surely you made it for Lelliana as well?” Alphinaud spoke softly after almost finishing his bowl. 

“Aye, and she was good girl and drank her bowl fully.” Estinien divulged with a harrumph that was full of displeasure. Had something happened between the two? Alphinaud had wondered as he downed the rest. 

Estinien gave him an approving nod before he left his side again and returned to the fire that was roaring. Alphinaud carefully pushed his bowl onto the table, his things were there he noticed. And he could see the cracked stone wrapped in the tatters of his shirt. Seeing it made the hairs on his neck stand. But no monster would appear out of it, surely. And if it did, Estinien would take it down. His prowess was not one to trifled with. Or so Alphinaud tried to comfort himself as he snuggled back down into the covers, hissing at his aches. 

Laying there for a moment, Alphinaud took in Lelliana’s deep breaths. They were even and deep. A big part of Alphinaud wanted to turn over and burry his face into her wavy hair and fall back asleep. But his sides would not allow that and… Estinien was just over there to chide him for any less that stellar actions Alphinaud might feel to act upon. 

“Was she well? I mean- of course she’s not. But did she say anything?” Alphinaud questioned with his eyes closed. 

“Aye. Her ego is bruised. Though I doubt it will affect her for long.” Estinien answered stiffly his anger hardly being disguised. 

“Hers is not the only ego bruised.” Alphinaud said, trying to take some of the blame that Estinien was undoubtedly placing upon Lelliana’s shoulders. 

Estinien stood from the fire, his piercing gaze turning on Alphinaud. “I find it hard to believe, boy, that you were privy to fight something that you should not have faced alone.”

Alphinaud wished to turn from Estinien’s gaze. He could see it in his body language that his friend was about to unleash his full fury upon his head. If he could have fled, Alphinaud would have done so like a terrified child trying to flee the switch. 

Picking his words carefully, Alphinaud spoke cautiously, “We discussed it. And we decided to go on ahead.”

Estinien’s brows came crashing down so fiercely that Alphinaud regretted his words instantly. “Do not take me as a fool. I know you both well. Lelliana, true to constant recklessness, decided to go on. You, true to your pining, followed her.” 

Alphinaud bit his lip. That was a very good summary of their irresponsibility. “I could not let her go in alone, despite what would have been best-“

“You followed her, Alphinaud. Right off a damn forsaken cliff for all you care. And all for what? Hmm? Pray to tell me? Or would you like me to state it here because you and I both know why you did it.” Estinien’s last words stung Alphinaud deeply and he could no longer look him in the eyes. His ears were burning, and his fists had balled tightly around his covers. 

Badly, Alphinaud wanted to retort and defend himself. But why even lie to Estinien when Alphinaud knew he was right. For the past several years Alphinaud had followed her. Most of the time it was for their friendship or for the common goal of saving Eorzea. Rarely, did they embark on quests for their own sake. And even then they were either accompanied or smart on who or what they fought. But this had been different. Alphinaud had ran behind Lelliana into a pit that had almost swallowed them whole. And all of it was because he held such a strong affections for her that he just wanted her to look his way for a second. To see him as a man she could rely on. 

Throatily, Alphinaud answered, “I am sorry, Estinien. It was foolish of me… but surely you can understand and therefore forgive me.”

Estinien’s frown lessened and he crossed his arms. “Damn you and your fancy political speech…” Estinien hissed. “I need ale like I need air.” His friend proclaimed suddenly. 

“E-Estinien!” Alphinaud called out to his friend who merely slammed the door to emphasize his anger. 

Silence fell and Alphinaud found he had no choice but to lay back on the pillows. But his heart ached at the distress Estinien had shown. Unfortunately, there was not a single part of his body that would allow him any form of forward movement to follow Estinien out that door. The broth his friend had made him was making him dozier by the second. Alphinaud surrendered and closed his eyes. 

Everything he had said had been true. He had no ability to say no to Lelliana. If she had asked for the moon he would have given it to her somehow. The past few days had been full of him trying to appear as a man to her, to catch her eye, to make her see him as her equal. But in the end would it really have mattered? Could she see him that? Laying there then, he could feel how his feet barely met her calves. His heart ached.

She was right beside him, yet she felt as if she were a thousand yalms away. Unreachable. Unobtainable. 

Alphinaud dreamt of one of the many times he was injured in a battle at the Warrior of Lights side. It had been a bad blow to his skull and received by a powerful Garlean soldier. Lelliana had easily taken down the threat, but Alphinaud’s defeat had weighed heavily upon him. Embarrassed, he had laid in the nursing ward feigning sleep. Lelliana sat beside him oiling some of her equipment as she hummed a rather pleasant tune. It was slow and light that reminded Alphinaud of spring. So beautiful was her tune, that Alphinaud’s Elezen ears did not mind the rather sharp and flat notes that the Warrior of Light errored from time to time. 

After the humming had ended, Alphinaud asked curiously upon its origin. “My home village. All the mother’s there hum this tune.” Lelliana had answered neither stopping from her task nor lifting her eyes to meet his. 

Her soft auburn hair was gathered over one shoulder and though the Warrior of Light was a hardened adventurer, she looked beautiful and serene. “Oh?” Alphinaud asked lazily as he laid on his good side. “I do not think you have ever told me where it is you came from.”

“Mmm, this is true. I don’t think I have ever mentioned it to anyone. It was a small village in a place that no one cares about.” Lelliana answered simply and in a rather sad tone that was full of homesickness. 

This only fueled Alphinaud’s curiosity and he prodded, “Well luckily for you, you have one of the most renowned scholars of the age at your side. I have poured myself over many maps and I am more than confident that I have seen whatever village you came from on a map.”

Lelliana sniffled and cocked her head before giving him a wry smile, “Overly confident as ever, I see.”

“Tis an image that I keep well maintained with sustained proof.” Alphinaud boasted.

“Braggart…” Lelliana huff softly before continuing. “Alright then. I hail from a small little village called Moon Pond.” 

Alphinaud crooked an eyebrow as he tried to remember a village of such a name. He did not. “That does sound like the very definition of a backwater village.”

“And I assure you it is the perfect image of one too.” Lelliana joked. “But see, you did not know where my hometown is.”

Alphinaud chuckled and snuggled into his pillow slightly as he took in her light blue eyes smiling at him. “Well you could do me a slight favor and at least give me the nation in which you came from. Though with a name like Moon Pond I surmise it must be in Grindania.” 

“And you’d be wrong.” Lelliana answered sweetly before going back to oiling her gear.

“Ul’Dah?” He tried again.

“Why must I be from a city state? Can’t I be from some unknown nation?” Lelliana complained.

“You are already mysterious enough as it is. A faraway nation on top of your legendary prowess just screams over compensation.”

Lelliana hummed an answer making Alphinaud’s curiosity soar. “You cannot go silent on this.” Alphinaud begged to which Lelliana gave him a wicked smile, “Oh even if you guessed my origins right, I think I would lie to keep you guessing. I simply enjoy watching you squirm.”

And squirm he did until he felt well enough to sit up that night. Alphinaud never learned what nation the Warrior of Light came from. 

The sound of sniffling shocked Alphinaud out of sleep. Alphinaud was surprised that he had fallen back asleep but knew that whatever Estinien had given him earlier probably was laced with many sedatives. So groggy that Alphinaud was, he could not quite place the quiet crying on a person. But he floated down as if re-entering his body to feel the length of Lelliana’s back pressed against his own. She quivered with her silent tears and for a moment Alphinaud wondered if he should just leave her be and feign to be asleep. 

After he heard an audible hiccup, Alphinaud knew that Lelliana was more than just crying, but rather sobbing her whole heart out. Perhaps Estinien had been correct and the Warrior of Light’s ego had been shattered. Alphinaud disagreed, knowing that Lelliana rarely cried. It was never the matter of her losing but something much more. And that knowledge urged Alphinaud to turn over slowly and wrap one arm around her waist. 

She stiffened in his arms, her hand dabbing away her tears unsuccessfully. “I thought you were asleep.” She uttered in a deep and throaty voice. 

“I was.” Alphinaud said simply, not sure what his next words should be. He could see her wet and red cheeks and he had to stop himself from pushing away the let strands of hair that were tangled there. “I hope you are not crying from something Estinien said because he shall come around. He is only harsh because he cares.” Alphinaud prodded, knowing very well that she did not cry over anything Estinien had said. Lelliana shook her head, he hands covering her face as she tried to stop crying. 

“What then?” Alphinaud asked before rubbing her arm. “All is well. You and I escaped with some injuries, certainly. But we came out of it whole.”

“Everything is not well, Alphinaud.” Lelliana bit harshly before looking at him with red rimmed eyes. “I almost got us killed.”

“’Tis not the first time. It is part of our occupation and we know the risks.” Alphinaud tried to comfort her but her lip only seemed to tremble more. 

“That’s not it…”

And to Alphinaud’s dismay she began to cry harder.

Alphinaud felt his brow scrunch in worry, not sure what to say. Carefully he scooted himself up and onto the pillows. His body protested, and he could feel stitches in his side pull painfully. But none of it mattered. Instead he took the opportunity to scoop the Warrior of Light so her head laid on his shoulder. His heart was practically rattling in his chest, but he let cry what hurts she held.

After several heart shattering moments and stroking her hair, Alphinaud asked once again. “Tell me what is the matter and I shall help you remedy it, I swear.”

Lelliana sniffled and her hand clutched the worn shirt Estinien had leant him before replying, “You are far too kind, Alphinaud.”

His cheeks flushed at her words and he almost let them distract him into forgetting his question, “Let me be kind then and tell me what is the matter. This is not the first time you and I have gotten injured.”

“I know, I know…” Lelliana sniffed. “But I didn’t listen. Estinien says I never listen and that I abuse your willingness to help me and… and…” her voice broke off. 

“But that’s just Estinien being Estinien.” Alphinaud pushed and she nodded before placing her wet cheek into his neck.

“I am upset because I feel like I failed you- that I failed Aymeric. All because I thought I was talented enough to go toe to toe with an incubus. And for what reason? To impress Ser Aymeric. And to that end, I am so sorry. I could have gotten us both killed.” Her confession felt like a sickening blow to Alphinaud’s stomach. 

His arms loosened numbly around her as his ears ringed at her confession. But she clung to him still as if he were her rock and continued. “And for what, Alphinaud? We broke the very thing that Aymeric wanted. And in exchange I almost lost you.”

Her worry on his wellbeing should have touched Alphinaud, but it didn’t. A confession that he had known deep in his gut was coming had been uttered. And it tore deeply. Eyes stinging, Alphinaud struggled to keep his composure behind a poised voice as she continued her tears into his chest. “Well, you know I enjoy keeping you company and being of help.” Alphinaud chose his words carefully as his mind fell heavily on the stone that was laying just next to him. 

The ache in his heart felt just as sharp as any wound he had sustained. It was almost hard to differentiate between in sharpness of his side and the heavy sting in his chest and throat. Yet, Alphinaud knew he needed to be the friend he was claiming to be. The words were not false. He enjoyed her presence and being at her side. But as a friend? As a trusting companion? Those were labels she readily placed upon him that he did not want. They were, bitterly, the ones he should seek. 

Clearing his throat, Alphinaud shakily reached to the table beside him, feeling the smoothness of the stone against his fingertips. “Here.” He said rather weakly. 

He held the stone just a few inches from her wavy hair and when her red rimmed eyes looked, they were full of sadness that all too quickly shifted from shock to joy. “You… By the Twelve, Alphinaud. You took it? Why ever for?” Her voice quivered despite the clear sense of relief and happiness that was displayed on her face.

“I just thought… it would be foolish to simply let it lay there to become a treasure in a future adventurer’s pack.” Alphinaud said simply, feigning nonchalant as if it were just a ruby between his fingers. 

Lelliana took it from his hand after a moment, clutching it to her as she composed her self still laying heavily upon Alphinaud’s chest. Then, two strong arms encircled him and pulled him into a gentle hug. “Thank you… You have no idea what this means to me…”

Closing his eyes, Alphinaud could no longer look at her. “No… I suppose I don’t. It was just an afterthought, after all.” He lied as his throat constricted and it became harder to speak. 

To him, it meant everything. And ultimately, the end of any hopes he may have had on her loving him with any kind of intensity. By relinquishing that stone, it felt as if he was relinquishing her to Ser Aymeric. And that, of course, was exactly what it was. And Alphinaud could not let the Warrior of Light see one single tear fall. 

“Aymeric will be so pleased…” she sighed into his collarbone, giving him another squeeze. 

“Yes… yes he shall.” Alphinaud answered, hearing the deadness of his own voice.


	7. Chapter 7

When both Alphinaud and Lelliana were well enough to travel, Estinien informed them that they would return to Ishgard by carriage. Alphinaud protested at the prospect of being confined to a rickety cart for weeks. Surely, all of them could use the aether crystal and quickly return to Ishgard he thought. But Estinien was quick quip in, "Have you forgotten you all but used up your aether? The chirurgeons have warned you on using large amounts." 

Alphinaud frowned in irritation. If he so much as tried to exert himself, Estinien and the local healers were at his side swiftly prompting him back to bed or in a chair. There was very little room for arguing. As if he were a child, they fussed over him. He was not in the least bit surprised when their carriage had a bed for when Alphinaud was too tired and needed sleep. 

It was true that he was exhausted but seeing his pack and his few meager things sitting upon a blue woolen blanket with the Ishgardian sigil left a sour taste in Alphinaud’s mouth. After waking that morning Alphinaud needed assistance to walk from his bed to the privy. Placing one foot in front of the other made his legs quake and his breath quicken. It was as if he had been placed in the body of a seventy-year-old. Thus, was the side effect of aether sickness. 

Lelliana only fared slightly better than Alphinaud. She suffered from many broken bones, but the healers were quick to mend those. Now, she had a bad leg that she could not full place her weight on and coordination skills that left her stumbling. But whatever her pains she suffered from, she always kept a stoic face on and did not let the world see her aches. Instead she kept looking at Alphinaud with pitying eyes. For the life of him, he could not stand the way the Warrior of Light would watch him hobble from one point to the next, only to watch him to see if he was alright. But Alphinaud avoided her affections by keeping his distance, wishing only to mend his broken heart. 

He would be able to do that once they reached Ishgard, Alphinaud fully believed. Then he would go on his own journey and let Lelliana find Ser Aymeric naturally. But Alphinaud could not begin to move on if he was confined to one bed in a small cart with both Estinien and Lelliana doting on him.

The day they were set to leave Estinien approached him from behind and tossed a pair of worn, armored boots. 

"In." Estinien said gruffly before lightly pushing Alphinaud into the carriage. There was no room to stand due to their supplies taking up the available space. So, the two of them had to clamor onto the bed. 

"Already confining me to bed? We have not yet to leave Tailfeather." Alphinaud asked childishly, his mood not looking forward to the long journey ahead. 

Estinien did not even flinch. His eyes merely bore into Alphinaud without fear of being challenged. "I should." He said flatly before grabbing one of Alphinaud's ankles and tugging at his worn boots. "What type of adventurer goes into the wilderness with ill-fitting boots?"

"Ill-fitting?" Alphinaud challenged in a high voice. 

"Boy I have been taking care of you these past weeks. Don’t act like I cannot see the redness in your feet when I help you to your baths." Alphinaud looked away as his cheeks burned. "You are not as small as you were, and you need new boots." Estinien continued, not caring if Alphinaud was embarrassed or not. With a rough yank, he pulled off Alphinaud's boot halfway.

"And what exactly are you going to do to remedy this situation? Place me in your old boots? They can fit two of my feet." 

"Mine? Nay- I’m refashioning Lelliana's ruined pair." He lifted one boot casually and Alphinaud recognized the silver metal and spine heel of her recently flatten armor. Though her boots were the least destroyed.

"And how exactly? Lelliana's feet are not the same size as mine." Alphinaud huffed, continuing to feel displeased at the situation. If only Estinien would stop treating him like the boy he met two years ago. 

"With these." Estinien answered still not allowing Alphinaud's bad mood to bother him. Instead he plucked out a sewing kit and began to snip away the metal wire that held on the plating. Underneath was clean and unused leather. 

"Y-you sew?" 

"Aye. Did you think the elite unit of Ishgard would not know how to maintain their armor when away from civilization while slaying hordes of dragons?"

“I suppose that is… logical.” Alphinaud concluded, feeling very foolish.

“Give me your foot.” Estinien ordered and Alphinaud listened without resistance.

He felt the older Elezen’s fingers run along the sole of his foot as he took measurements. They went silent until Estinien let go and began to snip at the seams that held the boot together. 

"Why are you acting like a child?" Estinien inquired in a rather kind voice.

The image of Lelliana floated in Alphinaud's mind. Swallowing, he ignored his thoughts of the Warrior if Light embracing Ser Aymeric. Instead, Alphinaud doubled down on his dislike of being babied, even though deep down he knew his ill feelings were linked to Lelliana. 

"I feel like I’m being treated like a sick child." Alphinaud answered not liking the way his voice sounded raw. 

"You’re not a child but you are sick." Estinien grumped as he pulled a thread through the leather loudly. He kept his angry actions up before sighing. "Lelliana and I are dragoons. We are not exactly known for being soft, but we do care." 

“So, you confine me to a bed." Alphinaud snorted. 

"We are not confining you to a bed. My point is that we care and will make sure your health returns to as it should be." Estinien grunted, uncomfortable. 

Alphinaud watched his friend work on reconnecting several leather pieces with surprisingly deft hands. But the cold feeling remained in his chest. As nice as Estinien’s words had been, Alphinaud couldn’t stop wondering if he was so cared about, then what was so inefficient about him that Lelliana overlooked him entirely. A pitiful, heavy sigh left Alphinaud's lips and Estinien's hands stuttered from their perfect motion before stopping entirely. 

"Out with it." Estinien said sternly. 

"I find it unfair." Alphinaud all but moaned in pity. 

"That Lelliana wishes to be with Aymeric and not you?" Alphinaud winced at Estinien’s bluntness. 

"Yes." Alphinaud said through gritted teeth.

"Aymeric is my oldest friend and I will not speak ill of him nor help you wallow." Estinien warned before taking Alphinaud’s foot in hand to measure once more. "And as much as you may not want hear it, Aymeric will be good to her."

"He will trap her." Alphinaud said passionately.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps he will help heal old wounds. Like I said earlier Alphinaud, dragoons are not known to be the most caring of people. And that is because I do not know a single dragoon that doesn’t have a past they don’t want to talk about."

“And Ser Aymeric just happens to be that salve?" Alphinaud asked defensively as if he were too weak of a medicine for Lelliana.

Estinien contemplated, picking his words carefully. "Perhaps you would be good for her. But I´d wish you’d choose someone more like yourself and less broken."

"You act as if you know something about Lelliana that I do not." Alphinaud said and Estinien stiffened. His friend did and it sobered Alphinaud most coldly. 

"I cannot speak liberally of her past before becoming the Warrior of Light. But there are things she may not share with you due to not having... similar scars."

It hurt to hear Estinien suggest that he and Lelliana were anything but the closest of friends and confidantes. There was little that he kept from her. Besides his unrequited love. "Am I to believe that Ser Aymeric can mend these wounds that I have no privy to?"

Estinien chuckled at Alphinaud's indignant outburst. "I am not quite sure which to believe is less becoming of you Alphinaud. That you honestly believe that you know everything about the Warrior of Light or that you think so little of Aymeric. You forget he and I served the Temple Knights."

Alphinaud bowed his head, humbled. "I just find it hard to believe. We have traveled constantly for two years and I scarcely left her side."

Estinien gave Alphinaud a waned smile as he pitied Alphinaud. "Use that talented brain of yours. There is nothing wrong with you, it merely was not meant to be."

Alphinaud went quiet, his heart aching sharply in his chest. And by the Gods he would have to travel back to Ishgard in a cart with the Warrior of Light. The small four walls seemed even more claustrophobic as Estinien resumed his sewing. 

After his friend formed the boot in a more definable shape he heard him utter, "If it gives you any joy, I scarcely doubt there is anyone she would call friend over you."

That. At least was true.

 

The boots that Estinien crafted actually fit Alphinaud exceptionally well despite lacking a much-needed dash of flare to them and that they were slightly too big. When Alphinaud complained, Estinien merely answered curtly, "They are not meant to be flashy, they are meant for you to grow into." And true to his words, Alphinaud did grow slightly into them by the time they reached the frozen lands of Western Coerthas. 

Though Alphinaud still supported a wounded heart and a body that only remained tired, he found himself falling into a rhythm with Estinien and Lelliana. The two Dragoons took alternate shifts at night to guard the carriage. Estinien always took the last shift and Alphinaud always fell asleep next to him. But when Lelliana switched places, Alphinaud always woke, fully aware of her existence. It did not help that Lelliana was a cuddlier in colder weather. Without even thinking she would link her arms around him and Alphinaud would feel her cold nose press into his neck and a painful tug from his wounds. 

He would spend several waking hours feeling her breath creep over his neck and pull him to her as if he were a warm pillow. By early light, the Warrior of Light would have her leg swung over his, so they were in a tangled mess. Each morning Alphinaud would shift away rather painfully, opting to join Estinien by the fire instead. Usually he would do so successfully without waking her. But those early mornings when she woke to his movements she would quietly coo for him to stay.

"Its cold out and you are warm Alphinaud. Stay a little while longer. Estinien does not need your company just yet."

And each time Alphinaud would obey, shifting back into bed and allowing Lelliana to pull him close and nestle back into him. For several sleepless hours, Alphinaud would lay there imagining what it would feel like to feel her lips move from his temple and to his neck, kissing him. Every shift of her body left his body cold and then hot as his skin ached to feel her brush against him in a way that echoed his own wants. But she remained a sleeping companion through and through. The slightest movement ignited Alphinaud’s senses, being physically near her made his skin smolder like fire.

The Warrior of Light haunted his senses. When Alphinaud could finally sleep, her presence continued to press into him. In his dreams, her lips did move to his neck and more. His body was so fixated on her presence that it conjured a Lelliana who straddled him naked, raking her nails down his chest. Her sighs were soft as was his spoken name. 

"You feel wonderful."   
She leaned down kissing the spot just behind his ear. Alphinaud’s breath stuttered as the pressure in his groin burned. "So much better than Aymeric." She cooed in a deep tone that jerked Alphinaud wide awake. 

Sticky with sweat, Alphinaud laid there uncomfortably throbbing on the edge. Lelliana had not moved from her position but was rubbing her legs to create friction and warmth while she slept. The motion put an unwanted strain on Alphinaud's breeches as he slipped a few inches away from her grip. 

"Stay..." she breathed while nestling for him. Alphinaud felt the temptation but withdrew before the Warrior of Light could fully wake and coax him into lying beside her while he spirted a heavy erection. 

Crawling out of the tent, Alphinaud was not surprised to see Estinien gaze upon him. His face was lit by the fires and Alphinaud could see both pity and relief in Estinien. Alphinaud tucked his shame and sulked over to his friend who offered him a drink of his flask. The liquid burned and dulled his senses. Silently he took the small comfort of passing the flask bath and forth. By the time the skies began to turn grey with early morning light, Alphinaud had leant his head against Estinien’s shoulder to doze. Still terribly exhausted from his lack of aether. 

 

When Ishgard finally came into view, the friendship between Lelliana and Alphinaud was straining. "Honestly, I do not know why you avoid me, Alphinaud." Lelliana demanded more than asked, her temper showing in her tone.

At first the resistance Lelliana showed sent a flutter of distraught in Alphinaud, but after her repeating the same question incessantly he had grown weary. "I've already told you, you have done nothing."

"Then why the change?"

"I know not what you mean." Alphinaud lied, exhausted. His broken heart had not anticipated Lelliana to resist him withdrawing from her. But now she fought him as if he was ending his friendship.

"Tell her." Estinien said in a growl. "For I cannot take much more of this quarrel."

Alphinaud would rather face down Nidhogg and his horde than reveal that bit of information. Why put more strain on their friendship? Besides it was just the ending of cuddling at night or allowing her to pet him by the fire. To him, these acts had been intimate but to Lelliana they were the acts of an older sibling towards a younger. And no matter how his heart ached for her, he knew it needed to be severed. 

"Oh, so I am to sleep alone in the tent while you two take comfort in the warmth of the?!" Lelliana hissed, hating each snowflake that fell upon their heads.

"Yes!" Estinien practically roared out his irritation. "The boy is hardly a child anymore."

"The boy is hardly a boy." Lelliana petulantly twisted Estinien’s words. "And do not try to convince me it’s for my sense of propriety. I know what you both look like naked from head to toe."

"May the Fury still my hand..." Estinien said in a way that was not religious but threatening. 

As they descended into Ishgard’s valley floor, Alphinaud heard Estinien sigh in relief. Alphinaud agreed, wanting nothing more than to divorce himself from the ongoing topic. Even Lelliana's mood seemed to improve as her mind quickly left Alphinaud for the prospect of seeing Ser Aymeric once more. A lump in his throat formed and all appetite left him as Lelliana tried to arrange herself in a more presentable way. But after a month and a half of traveling, she still had a limp and struggled to place all her weight upon one leg. That and the graceful lance work was no more. The two of them were both broken, but for the Warrior of Light that was a scary implication. 

Yet despite her ragged state when Lelliana pulled back her uncombed hair into a more presentable pony tail, it revealed her glowing eyes and pleasant smile. Seeing it, crushed Alphinaud. 

As the gates opened into Ishgard, Alphinaud was ready to flee to the Drunken Knight, to sleep and possibly drink his thoughts away. But before he could flee his twin sister came rushing out of the crowd.

Her eyes gleamed at him with worry as she took in his cane, rugged boots, and home spun shirt and jacket. He looked like a poor peasant if it had not been for his pants that now pressed his body too tightly. "When I heard you had been hurt I did not believe it would be to this extent."

"Well, mistakes were made." Alphinaud replied, happy to see his sister. To his surprise he was now at the same height. Or at least their difference was negligible. 

"Is that what you call it?" Alisaie demanded as she gave Alphinaud his arm and allowed him to hobble. "Damn this place. Tis all stairs and no inclines. Perhaps I should find you a litter." 

"Not necessary. You will help me to the Drunken Knight and I shall buy myself a room."

"Do you not usually stay with the Fortemps?" His sister inquired cautiously. 

"I think it best that I do not intrude this time."

Lelliana who must have been over listening to his conversation butted in harshly. "That’s it then, you are staying at the inn?"

"Yes." Alphinaud said weakly, hardly having the heart to argue. 

Lelliana looked at him with such disheartenment, Alphinaud was certain she would carry him over her shoulder to get her way. But before she could utter a word, a silky voice uttered her name.

"A-Aymeric?" She said softly, turning.

And there he was, eyes widened to her state, wearing his blue lordling coat with a retinue of servants behind him. "I had them alert me as soon as the carriage arrived at the gates. But I did not know..." the words in his throat died. Shame burned on his cheeks.  
But Lelliana did not have the same thoughts as she approached so that their bodies were inches from pressing against one another. Her eyes followed the length of his body as she tried to reintroduce herself to the Aymeric of now versus the Aymeric of her memories. The man had changed. In the few months gone, sleepless nights had taken a toll on Ser Aymeric, leaving him paler, thinner, and dark bags that belonged more on an Elezen like Estinien than that of a successful, well liked politician like Aymeric. 

He too took in Lelliana and Alphinaud could see his hands twitch as they longed to touch her and to hold her. "I scarcely know what to say. But I welcome you back to Ishgard." Aymeric began dropping into a low tone that Alphinaud could barely hear. "For whatever pains that my request caused you, I am sincerely sorry."

"You’re sorry? But you´ve done nothing wrong." Lelliana practically shouted, alarmed at the way Aymeric lowered his gaze from hers.

"Aye, I hate to think that any request of mine for the sake politics could harm such a dearest friend. And once more, I feel I have accomplished exactly that."

Those who stood around awkwardly at their exchange knew of the first pain Aymeric spoke of. The Warrior of Lights first lover and perhaps most loyal friend.   
It even stung Alphinaud to think of Haurchefant after all these years.

"Oh Aymeric," Lelliana sighed sadly as her hands gripped his arms as she looked up to him. "Tis was my mistake that lead me to my injuries, not yours. It was my arrogance and over confidence..." she trailed off, no longer able to look him in the eyes. 

Intimately, Aymeric let a few fingers run through a few stray strands of the Warrior of Light's hair before saying, "And tis my arrogance that thought to gamble with power that was not my own. Lelliana, that stone could have done wonders for Ishgard. And due to a map, I used you to get it but I would never want it for such a price."

Lelliana's eyes shone before looking up at him once more, her fingers digging at his clothing. "You say the stone would bring much change?"

Aymeric peered at her puzzled before nodding. "Then will you take it, as ruined as it may be?" She asked with a tone of hope as she dipped into her deep pockets to retrieve it. 

It laid heavily in her palm, its cracked surface still gleamed beautifully. Aymeric looked transfixed as he took it from her hand into his. "H-how?" He stammered in throaty voice.

"Alphinaud had the hindsight to take it." Lelliana spoke softly, tears brimming her eyes as she felt relief. "I thought for certain this wouldn’t be enough. A paltry offer from a failed venture."

Aymeric's mouth twisted with distraught as he asked woundedly, "You thought I would be disappointed if you failed? No- I would never think such a thing. My only wish would for you to return healthy and whole with or without success."

Something about his words triggered an emotional response and Lelliana broke every Ishgardian decorum and swung her arms around Aymeric's neck in a full embrace. And Ser Aymeric was not slow in response, tightening his arms around her waist. 

Muffled words were spoken, tears even stinging Aymeric's eyes. Alphinaud was unable to turn away in time to miss a tender kiss placed on Lelliana's crown. In a soft tone he heard Aymeric say, "When did the fury bless me with such luck?"

When indeed, Alphinaud thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to me graduating university and clearing the new primal ex plus other stuff I now have all those extra time on my hands to write. I've been writing little snippets here and there at work as well and I was able to stitch this together quicker than usual. Also someone asked me if this WoL was my WoL and the answer is no. I do main dragoon, but its a male Elezen. On that note, if any of you readers ever want to do a dungeon or something, you can send a tell to Laurent Gagnon or Zahara Kha. Also my gf drew me some art for this and I thought I should share it with you all.
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/c57c87a1a635275665f91a2925e824ea/tumblr_pajdomb51r1uj6ddyo1_1280.jpg 
> 
> Also thank you all for the nice comments you left me. I was so surprised to see so many people waiting for an update. I am invigorated to keep writing! So onwards to the drama that is awaiting us!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is extra long due to plot and character development. I am planning on making this fic about 20 chapters long. Which I think is a good length for a slow burn. Anyways, I tried finding info on bastard lastnames in Ishgard and didn't find anything that said that there were bastard names per High House. So I am using Greystone as if this were Game of Thrones and it being linked to the region rather than lineage. If I am wrong, please let me know. Also thank you for all the reviews and a special shout out to the fan I ran into in game. They got me inspired to write this behemoth once more.

Alphinaud examined himself in front of a full-length mirror while grazing his long fingers over the scars that the voidscent’s claws had left on him. It was strange standing there half naked and seeing the visible scars that gouged his once perfectly white skin. Stranger yet that Alphinaud could no longer twist and stretch without feeling the rope of scar tissues that penetrated itself deeply into his flesh. It would always hurt in a way, he suspected. But he hoped that the aether sickness he still suffered from would ebb away soon. 

At least being at the Drunken Knight, Alphinaud was able to escape the Warrior of Light. Letters from both Edmond and Artoirel Fortemps littered his small table inviting him to various dinners and engagements. All of which, Alphinaud knew, Lelliana would also be attending. A small portion of his wounded heart begged him to attend, but he rejected each invite while risking being perceived as rude. Alphinaud needed to heal. Not just his heart but his battered body as well and recovery was not coming fast enough for Alphinaud. In the mirror he could still see the way his face looked ashen and that the fat of his cheeks bones had melted away. His once round face was almost completely gone, leaving Alphinaud looking more like his father than he wished to admit. Yet he still had that charming, doe eyed look as he peered at himself passively. Alphinaud was not sure if he would turn out handsomely, for he was sure that his toothy grin and upturned nose may no longer be as enduring as they once were on a chubby face. 

After all this time of worrying about being perceived as a child, it was clear to Alphinaud that he was slipping out of adolescence and into adulthood. Even his shoulders were starting to broaden with ropes of muscles as the fat melted. The effect left him with a slight hour glass shape that most Elezen males were graced with. Though Alphinaud’s shape was still only slightly perceivable. 

A knock at the door took him out of his thoughts and he quickly grabbed a shirt he had bought a few days prior. It was blue, the color Alphinaud was most fond of, and was of Ishgardian fashion. Long gone were the metalwork and intricate needlework of Tataru’s hand. Instead he wore a doublet with far too many buttons to fiddle with and the person at the door pounded in irritation.

“One moment.” Alphinaud called out as he slipped the fourth button into its hole.

“Its me.” Alisaie informed irritably. “Open up, or are you still lounging in your tub with your scented oils?”

His sisters jab hit its mark causing Alphinaud to frown and pause to unlock his door. Alisaie trounced in with her arms full of bags, not even giving a glance nor a care to Alphinaud’s mostly bare torso as he shut the door behind her. “Good to know you are not still steeping in your bath like you’re a tea bag.” 

Alphinaud decided to not participate in Alisaie’s little game and instead remarked, “What are in the sacks?”

“Oh, different potions I thought you might try. Ishgardians are certainly behind Sharlyan when it comes to healing items… Or well in everything besides perhaps warfare.” 

Alphinaud nodded, not entirely agreeing but too weary from his thoughts to argue Alisaie’s point of view. “I shall try them though I doubt they will have much effect. The healers keep saying that I need time and rest. I actually summoned a wisp of a Carbuncle last night before bed.” Alphinaud informed her to which Alisaie frowned strongly.

“You should not be using your aether so willy nilly, dearest brother. Use your smarts.” She chided him before grabbing a purplish flask and placing it in front of him. “This one was the most expensive, so I hope it will be the most impactful.”

Alphinaud stared at it for a moment, before popping its cork and taking a drink. It sweet and tasted of honey and lavender. It was rather good. But he did not feel the swirling and rising dam of aether breaking free inside him as normal. With each gulp it was like drinking an overly sweet brew of tea rather than a potion. After downing it, Alphinaud licked his lips of the remaining potion before saying, “I’m afraid to disappoint you, but you may have wasted good gil on this flask.”

Alisaie hung her head before shaking it. “Well, not sure what I expected. I should really have Urianger find a book on the matter and have him brew you something.”

Alphinaud chuckled, “Oh I’m sure his expert mind would be delighted to the task, before telling you what I already know and what every healer in Ishgard already knows, I just need rest and time, Alisaie.”

When his sister glowered at him, Alphinaud could honestly feel the love and affection behind it. Seeing him so weak after working so hard to become a competent arcanist uneased her. She wanted him back on his feet just as much Alphinaud did. And it touched him in a way that made his ordeal more tolerable. Even if he still had to rely on a cane to walk great distances. 

Before Alisaie could convince him of trying another potion, there was a loud rabble echoing from the courtyard outside. Their shouts were coming louder and louder as a crowd of people approached the square in which the Drunken Knight stood in. “Again?” Alisaie asked, annoyed. “I did see them on the way down, but they looked to be heading towards Saint Reymanaud’s and not here. Could they not give it a rest?”

Alphinaud let out a sigh before finishing buttoning up his shirt. Ishgard was being flooded with unrest since before he had even returned. Everyday there was a group rallying at the doors of the Halonic Knights, demanding to be heard. The essence of their unhappiness was focused on Ser Aymeric and though he no longer led the Halonic Knights since he rose to Speaker of the Lords, it was the station that most associated with him. 

Hobbling over, Alphinaud leaned against the window seal and opened the shutters. Their angry cries flooded his room as he peered down at around fifty angry Ishgardians shouting at the few Halonic Knights that stood wearily on duty. Alisaie leaned next to Alphinaud and asked casually, “Have they burned an effigy of Ser Aymeric or have we tuned in to witness such an event.”

With an edge in his voice, Alphinaud said, “Oh I am most certain that they will do just that. It seems to be the highlight of each of these rallies. ‘Tis really a shame. Ser Aymeric has given so much for this city and yet he has become the symbol of all that is still wrong for so many.”

“Well, do you blame them?” Alisaie asked before moving away from the window. It was no secret that his twin sister did not hold any special love for Ishgard unlike Alphinaud. The attacks were aimed at many people who he called friend, most of which belonged to the high houses. Alisaie did not hold the same allegiance Alphinaud felt. She saw the truth behind the words that were often angrily spoken in the square below. “How would you like to have to ask a spoiled lord for a simple job such as growing cabbages?”

It was not that simple, Alphinaud had wanted to argue. The radical changes that Ser Aymeric had already implemented in his two years as the Speaker of the Lords had already shaken Ishgard to its core. Thousands of years of a way of thinking had to be replaced with the notion of peace. And while having two years of peace had certainly benefited Ishgard and helped many move away from their old warlike ways, there remained a culture still rigid from a thousand years of war that could not simply be uprooted.

“I know why they gather in a mob.” Alphinaud said to his sister, suddenly exhausted. “I merely do not agree with them.”

“And why in the hells would you not?” Alisaie demanded sharply. 

“Because sudden change can spiral out of control if not wielded by a man with great determination. Usurping Ser Aymeric will only lead to another man to rule and another man to be usurped.” Alphinaud voiced his opinion softly. He could only imagine the disaster that would come of it if Ser Aymeric were removed. He supposed that was the dangers of a Republic that Ishgard now was. But if anyone needed an example as to why not to destabilize a nation, one only had to look Ala Mhigo and its terrible fate of nigh twenty years.   
Then again, what Aymeric had done a few years ago was indeed usurping. It could be argued that he had not completely replaced the old system. He merely abused rules that existed to come into power…

“I know that, oh Great Sage.” Alisaie mocked. “I do not support a full out rebellion. I merely support those on the bottom to take what they should already have.”

“And economically, how well do you think that would go for Ishgard? If the High Lords were to suddenly step down and give everything to the common folk? People would starve more than they already do.”

Alisaie looked as if she wanted to say something, but merely knitted her brow and clenched her jaw. It was not all too common for the two of them to have differing opinions. And Ishgard, Alphinaud knew, would always be one chapter that they did not share together. It was a cold Eorzean city state to her in both its climate and people. But to Alphinaud it was like a second home, full of warm and welcoming people that he looked up to. He wanted to see Ishgard thrive and succeed. And despite the jealousy and differences that Alphinaud had between Ser Aymeric and himself, he honestly wanted to see the man’s dream of a better Ishgard come true. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the colors of the very man Alphinaud was thinking of cross through the crowd. A young Hyur, maybe only sixteen summers old, darted as best as he could from the ill content people, but as they spotted his livery they pushed and hackled him sharply. Quickly and stumbling he made it through the door beneath Alphinaud’s inn and knew Ser Aymeric had sent him a letter.

“I wonder why he would risk his servant?” Alisaie commented before leaving the window to sit at Alphinaud’s table. 

Scoffing, Alphinaud closed the window and joined her, no long wanting to see the displays below. “I highly doubt he sent him here knowing that there was a rally going on. You yourself did not know that they were coming, and you’ve been out and about today.”

Alisaie inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment of her unfairness just before Alphinaud heard a knock on his door. “Come in.” he said using his cane to cross the room. 

The hyur he saw from below gave him a bow before saying in a high and nervous voice, “Excuse me, ser. My Lord has sent you a letter and wishes for me to have you read it as soon as possible.” 

Curious, Alphinaud took the letter that the boy rummaged from his bag. “I shall read it now. Why don’t you join my sister at my table? I saw how you were treated just now. Take a drink of ale if you need it.”

The young man blushed and downcast his eyes, “I could not.”

“You most certainly can.” Alphinaud insisted, hobbling over to his bed so he could sit and leave a spot open at his table.

For a moment the page wringed his hands and looked hesitant, but after a moment he bobbed his head in thanks and joined Alisaie at the table. Alphinaud heard him pour himself a drink as he broke the de Borel seal of the letter and opened to read it.

_Ser Alphinaud,_

It read, to which Alphinaud could not help but smile that Aymeric still remembered the small, bratty request he had made all those months ago.

_As I am sure your keen eyes have noted, Ishgard suffers from unrest. Your expertise would be most welcomed at my table tonight. I wish to entreat with you a meal and perhaps an alliance that can help Ishgard achieve peace once more. There is much I wish to say, but it must be done in person. If you find it in yourself to be permissible to join efforts with me once more, I shall enjoy what your intellect would bring to my cause._

_Your faithful friend,_

_Lord Aymeric de Borel  
Speaker of the House of Lords _

“Well?” Alisaie asked after Alphinaud folded the letter once more. 

“He wishes for me to dine with him.” Alphinaud said simply to which Alisaie rolled her eyes. “And perhaps join him on a political endeavor.”

Alisaie let out a disapproving sound before saying pointedly, “You should be resting and then perhaps joining me on trip somewhere else. Or gods, you could go on a camping trip through the wilds with Estinien. But you should not remain here. You do know that she will be there.”

The very thought of seeing Lelliana with Ser Aymeric cleaved Alphinaud like a fiery sword. It would be true she would be at Ser Aymeric’s side, no doubt. It would not be like the Warrior of Light to miss out on an opportunity, especially when she desperately wished to see him. Him avoiding her was perhaps childish, especially seeing how the Warrior of Light did not know what she had done wrong. But it was the distance he needed. His heart still bled for her and Alphinaud was determined to wrestle his feelings from her. Yet, knowing how much pain Lelliana brought him, Alphinaud could not find himself saying no to Ser Aymeric’s request. 

It was there, at the tip of his tongue, poised at the page who drank heavily from his mug. “Ser, have you a message for me to return?” the hyur inquired as he stood. 

“Yes. Let Ser Aymeric know that I shall dine with him tonight.” Alphinaud answered, his heart aching at his words.

“By your leave.” The page said as he exited Alphinaud’s rooms to leave him alone with his seething sister.

Alphinaud avoided her stare as he neat refolded Aymeric’s letter and tossed it with his other missives. It was written clearly on her face that she could not understand why her brother had agreed. It did not, however, shock Alphinaud. He cared about Ishgard. Cared too much to say no to Aymeric despite wanting nothing more than to see the man fall face first onto his face due to jealousy. But Aymeric was the better man, Alphinaud begrudged. Especially when Alphinaud was just beginning to understand what being a man meant. And he had an inkling that it had a lot to do with what was right despite his how he felt. 

“I cannot allow Ishgard to slip into further unrest.” Alphinaud spoke suddenly. “Not after all we have lost.” 

“’We’ meaning you and the Warrior of Light.” Alisaie said tartly to which Alphinaud countered with a flat, “No.”

“What everyone lost who participated in the Dragonsong War. It would be horrid of me to not extend a helping hand because my feelings were ignored for the man who is asking for my help. I do not wish to see Lelliana, no- no I crave to see her, yet I know it shall hurt deeply to see her with Ser Aymeric, but…”

Alphinaud went silent and Alisaie once again sighed loudly. But there was a note of defeat in her exasperation. To his great surprise, Alisaie slipped from her chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Do what you think is right, dear brother. That is all I can ask of you. For it is you who must heal. Ser Aymeric may need you, yes, but I do not think that he needs you direly. It will be tougher, certainly, but not impossible. He is a man of many talents and of those I believe he can rewarm the hearts of many. But you…” her voice broke off as a swell of emotion that was not common in Alisaie choked her voice, “You need to get your feet back on the ground and find a purpose for yourself.”

“I know… Alisaie… but I think throwing myself at Ishgard maybe that purpose that I need. I know if I turned my back I would never forgive myself if all went wrong here.” She went silent again before removing her hand and sitting next to him. Tentatively, she placed her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapping itself around its middle. He could feel her worry and support behind her actions. 

Leaning into her slightly, Alphinaud conceded, “I will note your worry and if I shall ever need to retreat I will beg Estinien to take me on a camping trip into the wilds as you suggested.”

Alisaie snorted, “Oh, does going on a trip with me seem that unpleasant?”

“Perhaps camping with Estinien is just that enjoyable?” Alphinaud teased back, lightening the mood.

 

xxx

Alphinaud’s stomach twisted in knots as he sat inside his litter at the gates of Ser Aymeric’s estate. His carriers had opened his door, but Alphinaud remained sitting with his hand poised to drag his body upwards and out into the night air. Dread gripped him. When he had confirmed that he would be attending dinner that night he had been determined to do so without feeling a shred of jealousy. Ishgard and its people were above his petty feelings. But knowing that she was inside flooded him with unpleasantness. It had been a month since he had seen her last at the gates of Ishgard, and it felt as if no healing had touched his heart. What was he going to do? He wondered bitterly to himself. But he knew he could not sit there all night, poised as he was. So, he gripped his cane and dragged himself to his feet after pausing for a painful and awkward minute. Thank goodness, Aymeric’s staff were well trained and hadn’t said a single word.

He entered a well-lit waiting room full of plush and comfortable furniture. Ser Aymeric’s house was rich, but not overly so like the Fortemps manor. Compared to the Drunken Knight, however, Alphinaud felt the cushioned chair he sat down in was on par with the Sultana’s finest. Taking deep breaths, he slid his eyes shut and relaxed. He would not think of her, he would act no different than before. 

“Ah, Ser Alphinaud. I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” Aymeric spoke as he entered the room. He looked dashing as ever. But instead of wearing the regular Alpine coat of an Ishgardian nobleman, he sported a blue and gold jerkin that came to his knees. The cut still revealed his shapely legs and he looked as if he were a prince, standing with his weight leaned on one side and his hand casually at his belt. 

“No, I barely got to sit and ponder a single thought.” Alphinaud admitted as he struggled to stand. 

“Let me- no don’t struggle, this is no bother.” Aymeric was at his side, gripping his arm and hauling Alphinaud to his feet as if he weighed no more than a sack of popotoes. “I was hoping to see some improvement in you. But I fear you look as ashen and tired as before.”

Frowning, Alphinaud had to swallow a biting reply. He did not need this man of all people to dote on him like a child. He had Estinien for that to which no doubt the former Dragoon had shared the tale with his best friend about his and Lelliana’s failings. “My energy is slowly returning I assure you, even as my body does not wish to heal. Though I am certain that due to the stubbornness and dedication that my sister and Estinien show me that I have no choice but to heal.”

Aymeric gave a small chuckle as he escorted him from the waiting room and through the hall of his grand house. “Yes, I must say Estinien has even requested me to send missives for healers from every corner of our territory. As if I have the power to move every healer and funnel them into Ishgard to aid one person. I am, regrettably, not some fairy tale king.”

There was an edge of sadness in Aymeric’s voice as if his mind wandered away from the topic at hand. Though Aymeric looked as handsome as ever, he did appear tired and worn. “Surely the bastard son of Thordan can work some kind of magic. After all, some still claim you plan to use your lineage to steal the highest office.” Alphinaud jested kindly which made Aymeric beam.

“Do you suppose the Archbishop hat would suit me? I think it would clash with my over neediness to wear blue.”

To this Alphinaud agreed and continued, “Or perhaps you shall topple the Republic State of Ishgard and become the next king. And then, you can summon all the healers I need.” 

At the door to the dining room, Aymeric paused and looked down at him with a wry smile, “That is shameful Alphinaud… and rather tempting. If only I was the powerful monster that those people accuse me of. But I must say,” Aymeric laid one heavy hand onto Alphinaud’s shoulder. “I am glad that we can laugh together once more. I feared for a moment that I had done something to offend you and I had lost your friendship… you have been rather distant…”

Guilt showed in Alphinaud’s expression as he looked away. He had been outwardly hostile to Aymeric before he left. And now he was determined to not repeat that mistake that evening. “I have been unfair is all. Nothing to worry about. Tonight, I am fully ready to help in any plan you may propose. That, I can assure you.”

Aymeric nodded gratefully before he swung the door open to his dining room. And to Alphinaud’s weariness, Lelliana was seated at the table inside. Her auburn hair was up and piled on her head. She wore jewelry adorned with the de Borel sigil, Alphinaud noted sourly. Had the two of them officially started courting? Had this news been hidden from him from both Estinien and Alisaie? His pulse fell to a full stop as he struggled to harden himself to the eyes that were locked upon him. 

“It has been a long time.” She said rather coolly, expecting an explanation. 

“It has.” Alphinaud stated as he lowered himself to his seat. Lelliana’s eyes darkened in a way that usually led to her arguing. 

“How have you been?” she said through clenched teeth. 

“Well. I see you are doing well as well.” Alphinaud inwardly cringed at his poor word usage. 

Lelliana stewed for a moment, but was quieted when Aymeric sat down next to her and swiped a strand of hair from her face to tuck it behind her ear. “My dearest Lelliana, please do not try to drag information from my guest. We have a long night ahead of ourselves and I do not wish for you to tire him out.”

“Are I not your guest as well?” Lelliana demanded, her anger suddenly being directed to Aymeric like her lance finding the target of a defenseless lamb.

Aymeric did not know what to say to her for a moment but patted her arm instead. Following it up with a soft, deep voice. “This is true… but in a wholly different way. Now,” Aymeric said ringing the bell that laid in front of him. “Let us discuss politics Alphinaud. A favorite pastime we seem to share.”

Several hearty dishes were carried in by half a dozen servants which moved as a synchronized machine. The main course meal was a bird of sorts dripped in a honey glaze with nuts. Aymeric had not held back on any expenses. Two different soups, seven side dishes, and three different desserts were laid in front of them as if there were twenty people in the room and not three. Alphinaud came from a fine and affluent family, but never had his father allowed such expenditure for a small gathering. It was always like this when dining with the Lords and High Lords of Ishgard, and Alphinaud’s thoughts were flooded with decisions of which delicacy he wished to try first. 

“How much of the opposition do you know about, Alphinaud.” Ser Aymeric asked as his wine glass was filled. 

“Only that they oppose you due to your favoritism towards the High Lords.” Alphinaud revealed truthfully. He could quote their slogans and a few lines from a few speeches, but he did not know who lead them nor who favored their cause. From what he could see, both low class and middle class gathered at the rallies. 

“That… is a pleasant way to put it. A more truthful and blunt way to explain their point of view is to call me a traitor to their kin.” Aymeric almost growled at the words and his eyes simmered darker than Alphinaud had ever seen. 

“That you are a traitor to Ishgard? Please do not take offense, but they have been saying that since they day your father died.” Alphinaud said truthfully. 

“No, not to Ishgard. To who they think I should be.” Ser Aymeric paused as he tried to construct the correct words. “You know that I am a bastard, that I cannot fully hide, it is almost common knowledge now. Some pamphlets are so bold as to name Aymeric Greystone, an insult that I must say brings my blood to boil.”

This surprised Alphinaud. He knew this mob were outright hostile towards Ser Aymeric, but to place such a strong label upon him… Sadly, Alphinaud remembered the way that such a title had affected his long dead friend Haurchefant. The dislike of bastards in Eorzea had always been strong, even in Sharlayan. But in Ishgard it held a unique trait as if labeling the person as lesser and of the Brume. Ser Aymeric and Lord Haurchefant were extraordinary cases where their fathers had saved them from a terrible life. It was not something to call anyone lightly.

“Are you saying that these people think that because of your circumstances in birth and your adoption that you are a traitor to those who live in the Brume?” Alphinaud guessed. 

“Exactly. I should be one of them. But as they put it, I am a mutt bred dog wearing the hide of a wolf. Ridiculousness.” Aymeric hissed. 

Lelliana patted his arm and spoke softly, “And due to this Alphinaud, they strike at Aymeric in hopes of disassociating him from the Lords of Ishgard. Though I do not believe that they will turn on him because he may or may not be a bastard, they are, however, erasing those sympathetic to Aymeric from the House of Commons. We suspect that they will push for another election. If they do that then Aymeric may lose.”

Alphinaud gripped his chin in thought, “Then I suppose whoever is leading this rebellion will come into power. Do you have a name?”

“Dietrich Dumont.” Aymeric uttered with thick anger. “He was once part of the Halonic Knights and was a competent captain. He is an Ishgardian an ‘undesirable’ as well, you see. Much like Hilde. A half breed between a Hyur and an Elezen. But overly charismatic in old age and well respected amongst retired soldiers.” 

Tapping his chin, Alphinaud took the information that he was given and tried to figure out parts of the puzzle. It was much like his sister said. This was a rebellion against the Lords of Ishgard. If Aymeric was given negative association for taking up his adoptive parent’s house, then Gods know what else they would want to do. “Are they planning to overthrow all the Lords in Ishgard?” Alphinaud demanded suddenly. 

“We hope not.” Aymeric and Lelliana both said before Aymeric continued, “But it most certainly feared. Both House Haillenarte and Dzemael are speaking to each other of an alliance that has not been achievable in over a hundred years. I am getting missives for Lords from all over Ishgard looking to back one another in attempt to survive this tide.”

Aymeric laid back in chair, exhaustion clouding his eyes. Lelliana leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. It acted like a salve and Aymeric’s face loosened slightly. Alphinaud felt his appetite fade, despite the conversation having been most rapturous for him. 

Lelliana then turned her eyes on Alphinaud and she looked at him sadly, “You should had heard poor Lord Edmond the other day. He was in such a mood that Artoirel agreed to let go five squires without appeasing their contracts with their house. It was a waste of an investment, is what Edmond says. But Artoirel believes he could not in good conscience keep those who do not want to stay. But do you know what they did afterwards?”

“What?” asked Alphinaud, suddenly feeling guilty for ignoring all the letters that the Fortemps had sent him. 

“They took the Chocobos that they were issued during their services with the Fortemps. They claimed that they were theirs by right.” Alphinaud frowned. But knew that the only way to own a Chocobo was to purchase one through House Fortemps. But it was as disrespectful as it was thievery. 

“What can I do?” Alphinaud asked at a loss. “It seems to me that you need to stay in power and help quell the discontent in Ishgard. But I have not the slightest clue what I can do specifically.”

Aymeric took in a deep breath, “There is more… We fear that Dumont wants to militarily occupy Ishgard. I can handle the politics, I can write speeches and I can debate. But I need your intrigue and sharp eyes. I need you to find proof, Alphinaud.”

“Me?” Alphinaud said incredulously. “Surely you have your own agents…”

“A Lord hires those of the Brume to do the things I ask of you. However, under these circumstances I cannot depend on a stranger from the brume to be faithful. But a foreigner who only wishes for the best for Ishgard? That I can depend on.” 

It was as if Aymeric was setting him up to be some Spy Master. It was not too foreign to what Alphinaud had done in the past, yet it was not the same as going to gatherings and drinking wine as he tried to convince peoples hearts to see things his way. Yet part of that was using his skills to observe and then determine the correct words to speak to sway a person’s opinion. Alphinaud supposed that it would not be all that different. 

“I can see your point, Ser Aymeric. If you think I can be of help, then I shall keep my ear to the ground and see if I can gather the proof you need.” Alphinaud conceded which made the pair at the other end of the table beam. 

“That is great news, and I must say I am relieved to have you as my ally. We shall set things right once again in Ishgard.” 

Aymeric looked grateful and Alphinaud felt a warmth, knowing he made the correct choice. They ate for a few moments touching on politics sparingly. The knowledge that Alphinaud would be helping the Ishgardian leader created a calmness for that evening. Eventually, Alphinaud asked on the stone that he and Lelliana had risked themselves for.

“Hopefully you were able to do something with it.” Alphinaud said as he sipped from his glass. “It was rather cracked.”

“It was and is. However, I have asked the Vault to place it within the original statue. It too, is not in the best shape. By the end of the month we hope to have it out on display outside Saint Reymanaud’s Cathedral. That way, all can see its return. It is so high up you can scarcely see the cracks in the stone.”

But from what Alphinaud could gleam, the stone had not brought Ishgardians together as Aymeric had originally hoped. 

 

Xxx

Alphinaud found himself sitting in the tavern when he returned that night. Though he had been served good wine, Alphinaud ordered himself a mug of ale that he sipped on throughout the night. While the Brume folk sang merry drinking tunes, Alphinaud picked a spot to sip slowly and listen for gossip. Nothing came of it but a warmed heart buoyed by bright songs, some of which he recognized as feats he had personally participated in. The moon was waning by the time Alphinaud took his tired body up the stairs committed to the idea of sleeping face first in his pillows. But that idea fell short as he reached his door to see Lelliana sitting outside his door almost half asleep.

When she heard his footsteps, she struggled to her feet, wincing as her bad knee popped audibly. That warm feeling Alphinaud held, sunk and sourly festered with the in ale in his stomach. 

Pretending to smile as he took out his key to unlock the door and curiously asked, "Should you not be back at the Fortemps?" 

Stubborn as always, his Warrior of Light evenly said, "I’ve come to visit you for you will not visit me." 

His heart began to beat as he swung his door open and Lelliana invited herself in. Inside, Alphinaud had already amassed piles of scrolls Aymeric had sent him. Most were missives between him and other Lords of Ishgard that held information that Ser Aymeric believed would help Alphinaud comprehend the scope of the rebellion. They cluttered the two chairs, the table, and his own bed. And to add to his embarrassment several empty cups of tea littered the room along with empty trays he had not yet bothered to place outside his door for the maids. It was a testament to the level of hermitry Alphinaud had devoted himself to since he arrived in Ishgard. Now he was ready to place his time and energy in revealing Dietrich Dumont. 

Lelliana swiftly pushed a pile aside and claimed a seat all the while looking at Alphinaud carefully. He grew self-conscious for her gaze could be unnerving. The Warrior of Light, when she looked for answers to her questions, was used to many obeying. Or she would drag the answers out by force if need be. That level of confidence accompanied by eyes that Alphinaud found pretty compounded his uneasiness. Avoiding her was not possible that night, Alphinaud suspected. 

"How have you been?" She asked suddenly as Alphinaud eased himself into his chair, careful to not flatten the scrolls that laid there. For a moment he intended to give her the same answer as he had received earlier that evening but thought against it.

"Tired and most dedicated to locating our mysterious Dumont." Alphinaud answered simply to which Lelliana shook her head in rapid disbelief. Truthful but not the answer the Warrior of Light was searching for.

"That is not what I meant Alphinaud. I meant how are you physically or perhaps..." her words trailed off as she struggled to ask what was bugging her.

Alphinaud gave her a small smile, "Faring as well as you. It is as tiring to get up each day as it is for you, I can guess."

Lelliana nodded at his words, knowing all too well what her little mistake had cost them. "Then, is that why you do not call me at the Fortemps' manor? Nay, why you avoid everyone save your sister and Estinien and I suppose Aymeric now?"

"Lelliana I just spoke with you at Ser Aymeric's meeting. Surely you cannot crave for my company that much." Alphinaud fainted a jest as he tried to avoid the topic. 

"Yes. I do miss it" Lelliana said levelly and instantly at his words. Alphinaud sat there stunned, his chest tight. When he did not continue she let her face fall as she said in a strained voice, "I feel I have failed you Alphinaud and you are justly reacting to my failures. But I..." though her eyes shined and threatened to shed their tears she said fiercely with pain, "I never would have thought that you of all people would punish me like this."

Frozen and chilled from her hurt stare Alphinaud struggled to register what she meant. Did she think he blamed her for his injuries?

"Lelliana... that is not why I-" Alphinaud choked, finally admitting to the rift that had formed between them. 

"Then why? What have I done? You have traveled by my side for over two years and never have you distanced yourself. No matter how I failed." Lelliana spoke rapidly, not allowing Alphinaud to retreat. 

Bitterly, Alphinaud asked, "Do you truly not know?"

"No. That is why I am here." Lelliana said carefully. 

Perhaps the alcohol fueled his next words or perhaps the ache in his heart was finally too much, but Alphinaud asked sadly. ""Why did you always pet me or hold me at night? Did none of those moments hold any meaning to you?" 

Lelliana scrunched her eyebrows and then answered, “Because you always seemed to enjoy it.”

And enjoy he had and they meant more to Alphinaud than the Warrior of Light could probably understand. To feel her hands in his hair, to be doted on, to simply catch her eye even if it were only for a moment. Touching for Alphinaud had been more than an electric sensation for him, it was the affection in which he sought. 

Breaking eye contact he spoke very slowly, dictating every word carefully. “To me, having you hold me were of a great importance to me. I was delighted to hold your attention. To have your…” his voice suddenly broke off as he heard Lelliana move towards him. Glancing up, he could see her face pale with fear and uncertainty. “Did you really not know what I felt?”

Lelliana shook her head faintly, “Alphinaud, I’m afraid to assume what you may be saying.”

Swallowing his anxiety, Alphinaud uttered, “Those moments meant everything to me because I deluded myself into believing that there was a fondness for me behind them.”

He watched as the Warrior of Light’s eyes widened, too frightened to say another word. But the realization of what had been their situation was plain on her face. Turning from her, Alphinaud began to quake, “So as you can see this is why I must distance myself, this is why I must-“ his voice choked off, feeling tears that he didn’t want to shed in front of her spring to his eyes. 

“Alphinaud…” he heard her sigh, her hand placing itself heavily on his shoulder. It smoldered him despite an urge for it to remain rolled its clammy claws down his drunken back. He shook it off at the same instant.   
“I did not know… had I known…”

"Had you'd known nothing would have changed." Alphinaud said bitterly his voice thickening. "I know that I may appear as a child..." standing there, her height still trumped his. Though he had grown his head merely reached the small of her chin. Embarrassing, Alphinaud thought truthfully. To ever think he could catch the eye of an adult Hyur who had been at full height before Alphinaud even entered the Sharlayan college. Their ages were not terribly far apart, much closer than Lelliana's and Aymeric’s.   
Yet, yet...

"I’m sorry..." Alphinaud cracked as he bit down on his fist to fight the tears that were already flowing down his cheeks. "I’m so sorry pushing this on you when I’m just a …child." 

It hurt to utter the words that plagued him every time he had tried to catch her eye. When warm arms linked themselves around him to pull his back into Lelliana’s embrace he let a few embarrassed tears stream down his cheeks. It hurt terribly as his throat and chest tightened like a snake coiling around him, suffocating him. Buy slowly as she rubbed his arms, Alphinaud began to gather himself. "You are not a child, Alphinaud. Anyone who would think such a thing is a fool." She soothed gently. 

"Aren't I? Physically." Alphinaud stated the obvious. 

"You are young, yes. But to demote yourself as a child..."

"Then what did you see me as?" Alphinaud asked miserably hating the pathetic pitch of his voice.

"As my dearest friend. A friend I fear to lose because of my own- my own... faults." Alphinaud heard Lelliana choke. "To lose that friendship shall be too big of a blow for me to bare."

Alphinaud turned in her embrace and linked his arms around her, burying his face into her clavicle. "Don't ever think it. I will be your most loyal friend. I swear it." 

He could feel her nod silently, her own voice robbed before she buried her face into his hair. Wetness could be felt gathering in his locks as she let out several, shaky sobs. It sobered Alphinaud as her tears did not lessen. Despite being terribly hurt, Alphinaud began to sooth her. Her face was flushed red as he swiped the wet strands of her hair away from her cheeks. She sniffled as his touch calmed her. "I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely. "You did not deserve this..."

Alphinaud disagreed. Had he moved on sooner he would have avoided the heartache. But all he could give her was a strained smile as he tried to reassure her. After a few more moments of stroking her hair he placed one single kiss near the corner of her mouth, stealing one pleasure for himself before pulling away. 

Lelliana oddly laughed, wiping her tears as she looked at him fondly. Perhaps she saw it as reconciliation, but her face brightened softly as she wiped the remaining tears away.

Oddly, Alphinaud felt his heart heal a little in that moment as he came to terms to what he meant to the Warrior of Light. Perhaps being her dearest friend, was not such a bad title.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments as always. I wanted to get this out last week but between going camping and some other real life obsticals I am just updating. I am going to try and update before I go to Denmark in two weeks, but if there is a longer wait than usual it because I am abroad. I will try to write while on my flights, however. I made this extra long and I hope it will at least tide you all over during my short absence!

It was a crisp morning without a single cloud in the sky when Lelliana and Ser Aymeric invited Alphinaud for tea at the Fortemps’ Manor. Estinien had accompanied them as well after both Ser Aymeric and Lelliana had demanded, rather than asked, for Estinien to come for tea. Initially Estinien tried to brush off the invitation for the solitary of his room, but Lelliana sweetened the deal by promising to hold a friendly sparring match afterwards. Having agreed, the four of them crawled into Ser Aymeric’s carriage that took a long and winding route to the Fortemps’ Manor.

Across from Alphinaud and Estinien, Aymeric and Lelliana sat with their hands clasped together with the Warrior of Light resting her head on Aymeric’s shoulder. She appeared peaceful and very content. Alphinaud’s heart ached at the sight. Not wanting to cause a scene, he kept his face calm until Estinien ruffled his hair lightly. Frowning, Alphinaud smoothed his hair and gave the former dragoon a serious look. Estinien shrugged, knowing that he had distracted Alphinaud from the couples display of affection for the moment.

“I’m so glad you could come.” Lelliana whispered softly, into the small of Aymeric’s neck.

The slight nuzzling helped spread a smile across Aymeric’s face and he lightly pecked her on the crown. “I’m glad that I could finally escape the old codgers up at the Senate. Nothing improves my day such as your company and fair face to look upon.”

Lelliana laughed before meeting him halfway in a quick peck on the lips. Alphinaud turned away to look out the window.

“Mmm, I’m glad you find my face fairer than an old politician.”

“Please spare us.” Estinien grunted and Aymeric joked back to his friend, “Well, you cannot tell Lelliana that she doesn’t look fairer than an Ishgardian politician.”

“A thieving Ul’Dahn merchant has a fairer face than an Ishgardian politician. What is your point other than to make my skin crawl-?”

The Warrior of Light playfully kicked Estinien in the shin, causing him to scowl slightly. The couple across from them tahen withdrew into their comfortable bubble. Lelliana half laid on Aymeric’s upper half while his fingers ran through the tresses of her hair. Alphinaud was just relieved that they only said a few cooing words to each other until they finally reached their destination.

Edmont Fortemps was waiting for them in his garden. A table with six seats were set. When seated, the vacancy brought up the question, “Shall Count Artoirel be joining us?” Alphinaud asked lightly.

“Sadly, he just had to change his plans. It seems Emmanellain has returned from Camp Dragonhead with urgent news. I have not the slightest clue what my youngest is deeming as urgent news, however.”

“Urgent?” Aymeric asked with some concern. “This will not turn into a case we have to bring forth to the Senate, I hope.”

“No, no. With Emmanellain, one can be certain that whatever he is deeming as urgent will not have any effect on state affairs.” Aymeric relaxed into his chair, clearly relieved from another possible front to fight amongst his peers.

“That is excellent…” Aymeric breathed only for the Warrior of Light to take his hand in hers, supportively.

“And how goes your fight against Ser Dumont? If he is anything as I remember as a lad, he most likely has you up against the ropes.”

“There is not a man that can challenge, Ser Aymeric.” Lelliana defended passionately only to have Edmont Fortemps to chuckle into his tea cup.

“I did not mean offense, Lelliana. I merely know of the man in which he challenges. Never have I seen such a man who could rally people. There were a few Dravanian fights we would have lost if he had not rallied the Temple Knights to fight on. Even though I am a few years his senior, I felt inspired enough to risk limb and life to keep the lines that were formed by my men.”

Estinien nodded before adding, “I too, have had the pleasure of serving Dumont. He would never ask what he could not do himself. And it was always a pleasure to serve with him for he was equal on rations.”

Aymeric gave his friend a perplexed look before asking, “When did you serve under Dumont?”

“Before I knew you. I had just joined, and it was a joint mission with my then commander.” Estinien revealed before playing with the rim of his cup, bored and not entirely invested in the conversation. “I will admit, I understand why so many flock to him, Aymeric. He is like a beacon for those who feel like they on the brink of having nothing. He knows how to move a heart and a mind.”

“Well, to think that my closest friends all seem to hold him highly without my knowledge.” Aymeric tried to remain amiable, but the way his brow was knitted showed a sign of irritation.

Things were not going well for him, Alphinaud surmised. “I believe that Ser Aymeric is just as capable.” he declared, giving Aymeric his support, which brightened Aymeric’s face just slightly.

Lelliana was more moved by his endorsement and she beamed at Alphinaud, “If Ser Aymeric has one of the best diplomats I have ever known confidence, then there is not a thing to worry about. All shall right itself.”

Aymeric nodded slightly, more intent on brushing back a piece of the Warrior of Light’s hair behind her ear. There was a subtle peace the man received by having Lelliana by his side. And Alphinaud could only imagine how having such a powerhouse of a person at your side as a lover would feel like. She was like an ace in his sleeve, a well-respected one.

“Thank you for your information and support.” His voice was soft yet distant. Ser Aymeric peered at Lelliana and appeared as if he wished to be anywhere but there. His mind seemed to be drifting off to rehearse speeches for future discussions that may or may not come to pass. Lelliana looked uncertain as his gaze lingered far too long upon her.

Their tranquil afternoon was interrupted not ten minutes later. The cakes from the kitchen had barely arrived when the same Hyur Alphinaud had met several weeks ago appeared out of breath and with an important message.

“Ser.” He puffed breathlessly.

Aymeric took the letter, his frown increasing with each word. He crumpled up the letter in frustration before saying in a terse tone, “The Revisionists are protesting outside the Scholasticate demanding answers for our recent decision to move charity funding from the church to the foundations. Which can be set up by any Ishgardian. It is not my fault that the High houses simply run most of the aid in Ishgard." Aymeric said coolly as he explained the situation. From Alphinaud's digging, certain bastions of Ishgardian tradition were protected. Saint Reymaud's was one that was seen to be for the poor. But the truth was they were all about control and would do so from the love that Ishgardians held for Halone. And Aymeric wanted nothing more than to move power away from the religious clerks despite being a devout man himself.

“You´re leaving?” Lelliana muttered sourly as Aymeric stood.

“I have to, Lelliana.” He pleaded. Her eyes looked at him in a sad outrage. Knowing full well that he could not quell her, Aymeric leaned forward and whispered something into her ear.

“You promised.” Alphinaud heard Lelliana whisper sharply.

“I will make amends, but for now I must go, dearest.” With that, Aymeric pulled away from the Warrior of Light and bowed towards Edmont Fortemps. “I sincerely regret leaving your garden early, friend. We shall have to find another afternoon to share each other’s company once more.”

Edmont nodded understandingly, “I will hold you to it, Ser Aymeric. But for now, you are completely forgiven.” Aymeric nodded cordially before exiting the garden. The hole he left was felt as Lelliana sat tensely in her seat.

Alphinaud, Estinien, and Edmont focused down their cake and tea with little chatter. Lelliana remained stiff in her chair until suddenly she stood and looked down at Estinien, “I believe I am in need of that little spar I promised you.”

Estinien crooked an eyebrow, trying to feign indifference, but the way his body moved with energy betrayed how much he was looking forward to trying his lance against the Warrior of Light. They took their dulled wooden lances before standing off in a tense stance. Edmont poured both himself and Alphinaud more tea to which Alphinaud sipped from his cup as he idly began to sketch in drawing pad he had brought with him that afternoon. When the fight began, the Warrior of Light’s movements jabbed with great anger and little thought to which Estinien both dodged and countered with ease. His dull, training lance landed a nasty hit to Lelliana's ribs within seconds, causing her to favor her weight upon her bad leg.

"Son of a Lominsan whore!" Lelliana cried in pain only for Estinien to land a solid blow to her chest. Lelliana hit the ground with a thud, glaring hotly as she brought her lance up for Estinien to suddenly grab. He wretched it from her grip as if it were a toy being tugged from a child's hand.

"Your sloppiness is on par with a new trainee." Estinien was merely jesting. In fact, he did not mean to be cruel, and he even handed back the training lance in good faith. But Lelliana took it, only to arc it up suddenly, violently hitting Estinien square in the cheek. The loud smack resounded hard enough that Alphinaud completely paused from his drawing.

"Oh dear..." Count Edmont uttered as Estinien snarled and bore down on her like an angry dragon snapping for its prey. His lance came down and he put his full weight and strength behind it as Lelliana's arms physically shook to keep him at bay.

"Just because you are angry does not give you just cause to lash out at me." The former Azure Dragoon warned. Alphinaud half wondered if she was angry that despite her best efforts and Estinien being over a decade older, she could not move her body with the grace needed to best him, or if it was the fact that Ser Aymeric had suddenly left. 

"That's enough. I will not permit you two to churn my garden into a battleground. Your sparring was most entertaining, but I must ask you two to refrain from maiming one another."

In a hot instant, the two pulled from one another and stood awkwardly for a moment. Estinien was quick in regaining his pride and strode over to grab a cup of tea to quench his thirst.

Lelliana on the other hand, once standing let out an angry curse before launching her lance like a javelin. "Miss Lelliana!" Edmont cried at her as it audibly thudded outside his garden walls. But she turned her back on them before leaping up over the wall and disappearing.

"Damn it..." Estinien uttered before downing his drink. "I shall return with her." And with that Estinien was gone and over the walls after her, leaving Alphinaud alone with the former count.

Alone in the garden, Alphinaud looked down at his drawing noting the way he had drawn Lelliana’s face contorted in fierce anger. It was not a very good drawing as most of it were scribbles and vague lines. But her face was finely detailed while her eyes held the same fire that she lashed out in. It left him with a sinking feeling of worry. Alphinaud remembered many instances where he witnessed Estinien and the Warrior of Light dueling and each time it had ended with a near draw or a slight victory for Lelliana. They were intricate fights with well thought out movements that were precise and not overly flashy. But what he had witnessed was child’s play and Estinien did not even break a sweat.

“It is a pity.” Count Edmont said in a soft voice. “To see her in such a state is truly disheartening.”

“She will recover.” Alphinaud said bravely, not thinking of his own health. “And I am more than certain Estinien will find her and bring her back to us.”

“Oh, I do not doubt any of that, Master Alphinaud. It is more that I have witness her at her weakest. To see someone so strong to be humbled by a wounded heart and a bad knee is not a scene I ever wished to see.”

“Yes, I did suspect that Ser Aymeric’s absence did bother her a deal, but I cannot imagine it leading her to strike Estinien so viciously…” Alphinaud broke off the sentence, trying to think back when he had seen Lelliana display such a haughty temper. A vague recollection of Lelliana angry at Haurchefant did come to mind and how she had shouted near tears. Haurchefant had tamed her by being so clever and overdone by getting on his knees calling her his prickliest of roses before kissing her hands repeatedly. The over dramatic moment had made Alphinaud roll his eyes, but Ser Aymeric was not Haurchefant. Nor, did the man have the same time to make amends with the Warrior of Light before fleeing to his duties.

“This prickly rose is more than capable digging into your flesh and forcing you to regret your decision to leave my side for yet another meeting.” Lelliana had warned in deep, threatening tone.

“I’m glad to hear it- nay, I count on it!” Haurchefant had proclaimed before snatching a kiss from Lelliana’s frowning ones. “In fact, I wish for you to dig your thorns into my flesh so I shall never be able to pluck them out.” Lelliana’s eyes had flashed for a moment before chuckling and accepting Haurchefant’s excuses.

“Well, I am certain now that you are helping Ser Aymeric you will have Ser Dumont’s faction fractured by the end of the month.” Edmont said with confidence that Alphinaud did not exactly feel.

“Full glad that you believe that I have this capability. But I have made little leave way these past weeks. I will admit there is much talk of his support in the Brume but finding that person to make the correct introduction has been fairly alluding. I scarcely know much about him. To be frank, I think I may be the worst spy in all of Ishgard.”

To this, Edmont let out a hearty chuckle before saying, “It does take talent that I do believe you may lack, but you are in luck. Perhaps if I inquire I can get you the introduction you wish.”

Alphinaud’s eyes widened in surprise. “Truly? I would be rather grateful if you could but… No, I won’t turn you down due to my pride and inadequacies. Thank you, Count Edmont.”

Edmont merely inclined his head before a servant came into the garden and waited to be permitted to speak. “Yes, what is it?” he asked smoothly before the servant bowed and said, “Lord Emmanellain is here, he says it's urgent.”

“Ah, so my youngest has failed to convince Artoirel of whatever antics he is engaged with.” Edmont smiled, knowing full well that whatever Artoirel decided was set in stone. There was little he could do other than advise Artoirel as a father.

“Should I leave?” Alphinaud offered and Edmont shook his head, “Oh I am sure the mess that Emmanellain has stepped in will be known by all of Ishgard by the end of the week. Stay and we shall continue our talks once he leaves.”

Emmanellain came in with his usual overbearing swagger. “Lord father,” Emmanellain said in a sweet and overly confident tone. “I have brought you great news.”

Count Edmont quirked a brow, his face not in the least believing his son, “Oh this is very surprising. Were you and your brother able to come to an understanding for once?”

Emmanellain’s face fell as he said, “There is not a color of the rainbow that he and I can agree on to be a pretty color. Lord father, I need your help! Artoirel simple does not understand. He doesn’t have a feeling bone in his body. He is all cold iron and steel, father!”

“Oh heavens forbid…” Edmont grumbled as his hand began to drum against the table. “I sense this argument entails a female.”

“Not just any female father, the love of my life. The moon to my stars. The face that makes my heart able to beat!” Emmanelain declared over dramatically only for Alphinaud to hide his face behind his tea cup in suffocated laughter. In the two years since the Dragonsong War, Emmanellain’s poetry had not improved.

“And you wish to marry her but Artoirel said no?” Edmont guessed.

“Aha! How did you ever know?” Emmanellain asked not giving up on his over confident composure.

“When you wish to avoid authority, you go to the person whom you think will listen best. You have had this habit since you were four.” Edmont said smoothly only for Emmanellain’s smile to falter slightly.

“Well father, that is rather harsh. Perhaps I think you can be more sympathetic to something so delicate.” Emmanellain’s tone waned as did his face.

Another servant then came in to bow at the table, “Artoirel is wishing for an audience.”

Edmont let out a groan that only an old man who was well into enjoying retirement could let out, “Tell him to come here. Am I going to have to mediate for both of you?

“Please father! I have never asked for much.” Emmanellain pleaded only for Edmont to frown at his lie. “Besides money! Oh father I must marry her. No, I will marry her. Without Artoirel’s permission.” Emmanellain threatened weakly as the confident stride of his older brother could be seen from across the garden.

Artoirel did not bother to sit at the tea table and merely bowed to his father, “I see that he has beaten me to an audience. What has he told you.”

“Everything.” Edmont said mildly as he took a sip of his tea.

“I am engaged and there is naught you can do!” Emmanellain insisted.

Artoirel’s eyes grew dark, “Well this is certainly an outrageous statement. Last I checked I had not brokered any such deal with any such woman.”

An uncomfortable energy settled upon the cheery tea room and Alphinaud sat half intrigued and half embarrassed to be witnessing such a spectacle. The former Count Fortemps sat to Alphinaud’s left, his hair much more grey now than it once was. Yet, he held an air of authority that would easily trump both of his sons.

“Perhaps we should let Emmanellain speak. He seems rather determined to do so. Though it may be to his own woe.”

“To my own woe?” Emmanellain asked petulantly before double down on his efforts, “I have sought a woman who is respectable and who loves me and that is that.”

“Goddess have mercy…” Artoirel sighed, “Such decisions need to be decided on as a family.”

“More like decided by you.” Emmanellain retorted before pushing a chair aside to sit. He did not flinch like he once would when Artoirel gave him a serious look of displeasure.

“It is my right.” Artoirel said pointedly.

“And I am merely saying it isn’t.”

“Both of you,” Edmont admonished, “Speak calmly or I shall step in. Emmanellain who is you wish to marry? No- Artoirel we shall hear what your brother has to say before making judgement. There are bigger battles you can fight to win. Besides, you remain unwedded so any alliance you wish to forge you can do so yourself if we both agree Emmanellain has chosen wisely.”

“Afriene Naband.” Emmanellain sighed love sickly.

“Why do I not know this name. I do not know of any Nabands.” Artoirel said the name in outright disgust

“Of course, you wouldn’t.” Emmanellain said hotly. “You are far too busy here in Ishgard to meet any minor lords of Coerthas. But I have. They are one of the most influential families in Central Coerthas.”

“And how exactly will this help our family? We practically own half of Central Coerthas.” Artoirel demanded only to have Emmanellain snap back, “It benefits me!”

“Alright, that is quite enough.” Edmont said suddenly as he stood from his chair. “Alphinaud, I think we should leave these two to argue. We shall finish our tea in my personal study.” With the wave of his hand, the tea pot and all of its cakes were confiscated from their table by two servants. Neither of his sons seemed to care, having divulged into a shouting match of wills.

===

 

The clear afternoon had clouded over in dark, heavy clouds by that evening. Despite it being early summer, a strong flurry of snow began to cover Ishgard’s streets. drama was burning strongly through the Fortemps manor but Artoirel insisted that Alphinaud stay the night rather than make the journey down to the Brume. Grateful, Alphinaud was escorted to an empty bed chamber that already had a roaring fire.

Exhausted from his day, Alphinaud browsed the several shelves for a good book to read. Many were not to his taste with their focus on warfare and sword techniques. The book collection was for a boy who hoped to he a knight one day. And Alphinaud guessed the chambers once belonged to Artoirel rather than Emmanellain who would have had at least one or two saucy books.

Settling on an old fairytale book, Alphinaud amused himself on the rug by the fire on tales of Haldrath and other legendary dragoons. Yawning sleepily, he half wondered if Lelliana knew these same tales, as he relaxed entirely.

His eyes opened when he heard a thud and a cold drift of air blew into the room. Sitting up, Alphinaud spotted a very wet and frozen Warrior of Light fitting herself through his window.

"You have returned." Alphinaud said which caused Lelliana to pause as if she did not expect to find Alphinaud there.

"Are these your rooms for the night?" She asked puzzled before fully stepping inside and shutting the window behind her.

Alphinaud nodded, "Yes, I wished to avoid that summer blizzard outside. Come by the fire, I can see you shivering from here."

Lelliana stood awkwardly for a moment before taking the only seat by the fire. Her clothes were soaked through and her cheek was covered by a fresh bruise that had not been there earlier. Alphinaud wondered if Estinien had gotten her back for hitting him earlier, but he decided to not ask.

"Do you usually use these rooms to sneak in and out at night?" Alphinaud asked as he rolled onto his side to look at her pale face.

She nodded, "I do... I like to come here sometimes."

"Why..." Alphinaud uttered before jolting up. "Don't tell me these are HIS rooms."  
A feeling strong discomfort traveled down Alphinaud's spine as he looked around, the pieces suddenly clicked as he peered around on the many personal items donning its walls and shelves of his former friend. "If I had known I would have requested another room." He said gently only for the Warrior of Light to look at him sadly.

"Oh, don't take this to heart Alphinaud. His rooms have long been converted into a guest room. It’s almost been three years since... since he departed."

He understood Lelliana's sentiments, yet it did not lessen the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. At one point these walls had held Lelliana and Haurchefant as they enjoyed intimate moments, safe from the cruel world outside. Up until his final days. Alphinaud swept the unpleasant thoughts from his mind and focused on Lelliana who still shivered despite the hot fire.

"Let's get a servant to bring you something dry."

"No." The warrior of light said suddenly. "I’m not yet ready to return. Don´t let them know I am here. Just for the night."

Alphinaud nodded slightly, not quite understanding why she wished to be away from the rest of the Fortemps. Perhaps it was the whole world, Alphinaud guessed.

"Well you are drenched, and you are shivering. I’m afraid what little clothes I have will not fit you." He was growing, but even if he were the same height as Leilliana, his slim build would still make his clothing far too small. "Perhaps you can use my coat. It is meant to be overly large and you can drape it over yourself."

"No, no. That won't be necessary." Lelliana said simply as she stood and walked over to the trunk at the end of his bed. "Last time this trunk had some Haurchefant's old clothing..."

She propped it open and it revealed several shirts at the top. Lelliana took one and held it to her nose and inhaled deeply. "It still smells like him." She said in a thick voice.

"That is the nice thing about trunks. My grandfather's things smelt of him years after his death but..." Alisiae had removed the old blanket inside until it smelt of her more than their grandfather. Eventually those shirts would smell of something else, but Alphinaud couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"Yes, that is true." Lelliana said fondly as her fingers caressed the fabric. Then suddenly she sat it down to slip her shirt off over her head.

"Ah- perhaps I should stand outside first?" Alphinaud stuttered and Lelliana gave him a cool glance.

"Or perhaps be a gentleman and turn around."

"R-right." Alphinaud stuttered, not arguing with her logic.

Alphinaud chided himself as he stood awkwardly next to the fire with his cheeks and ears growing hotter with each sound of the Warrior of Light's clothing hitting the floor. He vowed to keep a respectful distance from Lelliana and he cursed himself for being so weak. If Ser Aymeric knew what situation Lelliana was in, he would without a shred of doubt pull out his sword on Alphinaud. What in the seven hells was Lelliana even thinking to be so disrespectful towards Aymeric? Determined to not make the situation any worse, Alphinaud did not say a word when Lelliana rejoined him by plopping back in the fireside chair.

"You can turn around." Lelliana sighed as she leaned into the chair.

He did before sitting down in the chair next to her and watched as she ran her fingers through her wet tresses. Haurchefant's old shirt sat baggy on her frame, exposing much of her shoulders. Alphinaud tried not to run his eyes over her soft looking skin, but despite himself, he began doing just that.

"Why did you leave earlier?" He asked, and the Warrior of Light’s eyes hardened.

"Why do you wish to know?" She answered stubbornly.

"Well you seemed rather distraught after Ser Aymeric needed to leave us. And your lashing out against Estinien was shocking." Alphinaud tried to choose his words carefully. Lelliana picked up on his tact and sighed ruefully.

"Sometimes you worry far too much, Alphinaud. Yes, I am displeased with Ser Aymeric. No, I'm not holding anything against Estinien."

Alphinaud frowned and said very clearly, "I care not on their behalf, I merely care if you are well."

She paused and looked at him with scrutiny. "I suppose that is a fair stance. Oh, Alphinaud I shall be fine in the morrow. It was just a bad day."

"Alright, I shan’t press any further on the topic. I just wish for you to know that if you ever need a friend to talk I would never turn you away." Alphinaud felt proud when she smiled at him warmly.

After a moment she changed the topic with, "You were drawing in the garden earlier. Can I see it?"

"It’s over there." Alphinaud motioned to the small pile of his things to which she plucked the small black sketchbook.

"You are rather strange for an artist, Alphinaud. Most artists would try to hide their work, but you care very little."

Alphinaud let out a chuckle, "I'm fairly certain I never claimed to be an artist. That is why I do not care. Drawing for me is akin to a parlor trick."

"Right and I remember Krile saying you used to draw to impress your female peers." Lelliana teased and Alphinaud flushed for his embarrassing past. "Might I add, my dearest Alphinaud, to draw with this skill takes much practice. So, you must have been very interested in the ladies."

"Must you tease me so late at night?"

"But you are so fun to tease. In fact, on your gravestone it shall read 'here lies the most teasable man to ever breathe'."

"Ah well I shall have to make sure I out live you, so I can prevent you from writing that on my epitaph."

Lelliana's face fell and she said bluntly, "Well that is certainly the most probable outcome. I do not dare to hope I shall live to see thirty. Not with my body betraying me like it is."

Silence choked the room. Alphinaud had not anticipated the Warrior of Light to bring her worries to the head front so suddenly. "Living the life of an adventurer is a life full of danger, but there are scant few who can challenge you in a fight-"

"There were a scant few. Buy now I cannot even hold myself against Estinien. My body aches Alphinaud, and it does not move as it once did. Tell me, how can an adventurer, nay, how can the Warriror of Light be Eorzea's champion if she cannot fight."

Alphinaud found himself speechless. It was a fear he shared, but Lelliana did not need to  
have him agreeing with her. "I too ache." He spoke softly. "But I know that time and persistence shall heal me. Perhaps give yourself time."

"Yes. That is what everyone keeps telling me. I’m sick of it, to be perfectly honest." Lelliana grunted before looking away.

She looked vulnerable despite her off putting posture. Alphinaud tried to sooth her and moved towards her so he could reach for her hands. Crouching, he gripped them until his presence was addressed with a watery gaze. "I'm sorry. I don't wish to take out my anger on you or Estinien or anyone really. It’s just so frustrating and I feel my weakness will only fail everyone."

"Lelliana, you saved my life that day. You took the blow which would have killed me. If anyone has failed, it is I. You made a choice that you should have never faced." He thickly sugar coated their encounter with the voidscent.

"That's a very poor description..." she whispered.

"Perhaps, but I am just as guilty, I think, if all falls to darkness. Besides, even though we are battered, we did technically win that fight and we will continue to win against any foe. Stop fearing failure when your actions and victories scarcely exhibit the word."

She lightly squeezed his hands back before withdrawing them, “Well, I suppose you are right.” Then suddenly she beamed at him brilliantly and said, “Now let’s see how you drew me.”

“How vain to believe it was you that I drew.” Alphinaud joked.

“You always draw me, though I know not why.” She said carelessly, not sensing the uncomfortable feeling that crept into Alphinaud’s being. If she just paused, Alphinaud knew she would know why. Their nightly conversation on his feelings for her had only been a week or so ago.

But when she flipped to his newest edition of her face, Lelliana looked crestfallen. “What is it?” he inquired, looking at the fierce expression as she faced off against a vague form of Estinien.

“I look… angry.” She said numbly and Alphinaud wanted to say that she was angry when he drew her. But instead took a safer route, “Do you expect me to draw you in a delicate and beautiful state?”

“Delicate and beautiful?!” She asked in disbelief. “I am hardly delicate, nor have I ever seen you draw me as such.”

“I certainly have.” Alphinaud argued as he took his pad to flip back to a page where he knew he had captured her serenely and vulnerably only to be disappointed to not find it within its pages. It must have been another pad.

The Warrior of Light crossed her arms, “As I thought.”

“Are you… are you crossed with me because I drew you angrily or that I didn’t draw you delicately or beautifully.”

She stared at him and smirked, “Perhaps both.” A choked sound of indignation broke in Alphinaud’s throat but Lelliana only continued, “Besides I am not delicate nor beautiful. Pretty perhaps. Your sugarcoating abilities are rather off this evening, Alphinaud.”

“You really do not think you can’t be delicate nor beautiful?” Alphinaud asked half seriously.

“No, I do not. Besides I’m a dragoon and the Warrior if Light. These qualities would simply be laughable on a person such as I.”

“But you most certainly can be delicate and…” Alphinaud’s face burned as he struggled to continue that conversation seriously. Instead he changed tactics and said, “Then I shall have to prove to you that you are both delicate and beautiful even though you are the renowned Warrior of Light. Take it as my apology for drawing you in such a fierce state.”

Lelliana looked at him quizzically as he stood from her feet. Alphinaud examined her as he stroked his chin. Her head tried to follow him, but he chided her to look ahead. Carefully he gathered her still damp hair and swept it, so it gathered on one shoulder. His fingers lightly followed the collar of Haurchefant’s old shirt, then pulling it so it hung a little lower on one shoulder.

When he touched the bone of her collarbone, he felt her take in a sharp breath and whisper uncertainty, “Alphinaud?”

Bending down, he looked into her wide blue eyes before lightly grasping her chin and tilting her head downwards slightly. Not word was uttered as he then moved to her mouth and lightly ran his thumbnail over her bottom lip. Lelliana let out an audible gasp that made her mouth hang slightly open. “Keep your face like that, a little more relaxed. Yes, that’s good.” He said softly as her eyes looked darkly at him in a way that made his heart stop.

For the first time, it was as if she were truly looking at him as a man. And as much pleasure as it fed him, Alphinaud felt a kernel of shame trickle down his spine. “Look slightly downwards.” He said professionally as he took out his pencil and began with her outline. The pink gathered at her cheeks were exquisite and only fueled his sketch. Alphinaud could not help but feel a tad triumph in the way her hands fiddled at her front and the way her chest rose a tad too frequently. The effect pulled at the fabric of the loose shirt hypnotically.

As much as he wanted to take in her allure, sketching was a long process to hold still and silently. So, he decided to ask a question that often burned him. “You know, it has been awhile since I asked any personal questions. Where is Moon Pond?”

“Why are you asking now?” Lelliana asked stiffly as she tried to not shift her expression too much.

"Perhaps because you are sometimes very secretive. Besides, you know almost everything about me." Alphinaud said as he began to add light shading.

"Moon Pond is a backwater town of no importance." Lelliana tried to fend Alphinaud's inquiries off.

"Regardless it was once your home." Alphinaud continued causing her to sigh in defeat.

"It’s in Gridania near the Ishgardian border." Her brow furrowed almost painfully.

"Relax your face," Alphinaud prompted before adding, "Years ago that was my first guess. Why were you dead set in deceiving me otherwise."

"Because knowing you, you would have sent someone to investigate my childhood with your never-ending need for knowledge." Her mouth turned downward but Alphinaud paused his sketch in shame. She was most certainly correct.

"What makes you believe I still won't?" He inquired watching as her shoulders stiffened.

"You’re not an impertinent boy anymore. I think you now have good sense to not go prying where I do not wish for you to pry." This made his chest constrict at the knowledge that there were things he would never be privy of.

After a moment he conceded her point and said, "Very well. I just wish I could understand why you avoid speaking of your family home."

The Warrior of Light chewed her lip making her bottom lip redder. Alphinaud made sure to add that new detail to his sketch. "There are some mistakes that you can never be redeemed. They have little love for me there, any with all my feats."

Curiosity seeped into Alphinaud's veins and before Alphinaud could stop himself he asked, "What mistake could you have possibly committed for such disdain?"

Lelliana glowered at him and said strictly, "another time, Alphinaud. Focus on drawing me, not my past."

Begrudgingly, Alphinaud continued and he worked silently until he was finished. Before handing over the pad to her, he looked down and was actually proud of himself. The way her wavy hair coiled down over the Warrior of Light’s shoulder gave her a femininity that Alphinaud knew she rarely exposed to the world. And her face was highlighted in just the way that is showcased the angles that he personally thought that made her quite pretty. Confident that his skill would prove that she was not just a gruff adventurer, he handed it over to Lelliana to scrutinize.

Her brows did instantly rise, her cheeks once again heating. “Oh, well I did not imagine that I appeared so… alluring to you.”

“Well, I cannot say it should be surprising that I find you very… er ‘alluring’.” Alphinaud tried to jest but his obvious meaning was not hidden.

He watched as Lelliana ran a finger over the page only to shake her head before handing it over to him, “You honestly over idolize me, Alphinaud. I am nothing like the person on this page.”

Her honesty stung a little but Alphinaud doubled down, “Well I think you are, it’s just a trait that you often hide. You cannot tell me that you never- “His voice constricted as he struggled to think of her with Ser Aymeric in such a setting. Instead he switched men and continued, “That you never lowered your guard for Lord Haurchefant. Certainly, he saw you in some of the ways that I do.”

Her eyes widened and then returned her gaze to the page, “I am indeed shocked that you may have a point. Alright Alphinaud, I shall concede your point. I have the potential to look delicate and beautiful.”

“Fully glad I am for you to acknowledge it.” Alphinaud found himself yawning despite feeling elated by her comment. “It has gotten late, Lelliana.”

“Oh.” Lelliana said in a shocked tone. “Do you suppose I could…” She motioned to the warm bed that Alphinaud had looked forward to sleeping in.

“If you are not ready to return still I can sleep by the fire tonight. I have slept on harder floors I suspect.” He conceded already taking one of the pillows and blankets off the bed.

The Warrior of Light stood self-conscious before saying, “If only things were like it was. But it is for the best.”

Alphinaud gave her a sad look, not wanting to think about the temptation of joining her in the same bed. “Good night, Lelliana.” He merely said, not wanting to explore the same conversations as they had many times before.

The candles were blown out and Alphinaud curled on the rug by the fire. He was almost beginning to drift off when he heard Lelliana’s voice softly call out to him, “Alphinaud?”

“Mmm?” he grunted sleepily.

“I just wanted to say thank you for tonight.”

“Anytime, Lelliana. Sleep well and try to wake in the morning on a better foot.” He murmured, feeling his body warmly take in her praise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this like three times with three different plots that would have taken this story in different places. But ultimately I had to pick the path that kept everyone in character. This chapter will be very plot heavy, but the next chapter I have something special in mind that I hope that I can pull off. Anyways, thank you for the comments and kudos. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but my life was a little crazy after I came back from my trip as well. Enjoy.

Alphinaud woke in his chambers that next morning to find it completely empty. Lelliana’s scent remained in the room as a haunting reminder of the intimacy that transpired between them. Her plump lips against his fingertips and needy looks she had given him made Alphinaud flush hotly still. It had not been right of him to draw her in such a way, but the image of her vulnerable to him were like barbs that pulled at his heart to yearn for more. He needed to stamp out his desires, not embrace them. Cradling his head in shame, Alphinaud’s eyes flicked to the unmade bed that she had slept in. There, her shirt from the previous night laid upon its covers. Hesitantly, he walked over and grabbed it before bringing it up to his nose. Her familiar scent was strong and mingled with what little remained with Haurchefant’s. The very same scent he knew that would be covered in Ser Aymeric’s sheets and pillows, he thought bitterly.

His chest began to ache despite the warm feelings of Lelliana had originally produced. Spurned by the reality of his situation, Alphinaud let the shirt fall onto the bed and sat there for a few unhappy moments. He was only roused from his stupor when a knock at the door came softly before a curtsying servant entered the room to begin tidying.

Alphinaud, not wanting to be a burden to the servant, gathered his things quickly. When he reached for his sketchbook he was shocked to see it open to a torn page. The drawing from the previous night was gone and replaced by a crude sketch. Lightly he ran his fingers over Lelliana’s drawing of two hot chocolate mugs. Underneath it she had written, ‘I was never wise.’ Dolefully, he tried to understand what the message could possibly mean. Was it commentary on her actions of the previous night? It was very clear to Alphinaud she had entered Haurchefant’s old rooms searching to find something of her former lover. But instead she had found him, and it was he who had comforted her. He, not Ser Aymeric nor Haurchefant. And that bolstered his mood despite the situation of longing for a friend that could not have him. 

Perhaps the Warrior of Light found him attractive, he noted slowly as his hands gripped the sketch pad firmly. Or perhaps she had indulged in his feelings, letting Alphinaud test the barriers between them. There had been desire in those eyes the previous night and if Alphinaud had been a weaker man he would have risked a chaste kiss upon her lips. But what would have happened then? Would he had had her like some bawdy artist that he claimed he was not? No. Alphinaud would never be so bold to a woman. Though the thought of her stealing an intimate drawing from his drawing pad as a keep safe was truly bawdy enough. At the very least, Lelliana had seen him more than a child that Alphinaud had long demoted himself to be in her eyes. 

Allowing him to have that knowledge, perhaps was what she meant in not being wise. 

\----

 

Alphinaud spent the next several weeks sitting in pubs and listening in on the discontent Ishgardians. Luckily, there was a stirring rumor that whisked around that there would be an important upcoming vote that Ser Aymeric was set to lose. This brought Alphinaud’s attention away from Lelliana completely as he followed the rumor’s trail. In his mornings he would sit in a café centered in the mid-levels of Ishgard somewhere halfway between the Brume and the Pillars. It was one of the few establishments that both the lower and middle classes visited, though its pastries were little more than bread with jam spread upon them. While listening, Alphinaud would always pretend to be enraptured in a book with a cream and jelly biscuit in one hand.

“It is said that all of the Brume’s nominated politicians are behind Dumont and that he is beginning to court some of the Lordlings as well.” A man boasted. 

This information was confirmed once again when Alphinaud returned to the Drunken Knight in the evening to sip on a large mug of ale, “They say the Bastard has lost all favor with some of the minor lords in Coerthas. Little time is on Ser Aymeric’s side.”

These whispers culminated to warrant a report, Alphinaud proudly thought after piecing together several rumors. The next morning, he called on Ser Aymeric to which he answered and invited Alphinaud to dinner. When he arrived, he was escorted to a much smaller room than the de Borel dining room. And to his and the servant’s embarrassment, Aymeric was embraced in a delicate kiss with the Warrior of Light. Alphinaud cleared his throat and they broke away like two shy teenagers.

“My apologies. I had not thought you would arrive so soon, and I just gave Lelliana a gift.” He motioned to a string of large sapphires that encircled her wrist. With a small smile, Lelliana touched them lightly before saying, “It was far too much Aymeric. However,” her eyes beamed at Alphinaud before walking over and giving him a big hug. “It’s been almost four weeks and not even a word on our linkshell.” She said into his ear. Alphinaud was brought back, his face flushing at her touch.

“I-I was rather busy, is all.” He could smell that flowery scent from the night she stayed with him in his room and Alphinaud could not meet Aymeric in the eye even though the man did not seem jealous. 

“She missed you. If you did not send us this message I think she would have ordered me to fetch you to my estate.” Aymeric admitted. “You mustn’t neglect your friends on my behalf. We both feared you may have become the next Thancred.”

Alphinaud chuckled at the thought as Lelliana withdrew herself, “If eating and drinking does not pave my way to heart failure first. I’ve spent most of my days in luxury, I assure you.”

“But could you not have come sooner, even without information?” Lelliana pointed out only for Aymeric to chime in, “Well, I cannot complain at the vigor in which Alphinaud has committed to his task. What news do you have for me?”

They sat down at the small tea table and Alphinaud found himself smiling at the sight of proper pastries. “They say that they have enough votes for you to lose power. It seems that Dumont is courting many outside of Ishgard.”

“Ah yes, Coerthas. Luckily, Lord Emmanellain has been engaged to a prominent Lord’s daughter there so that shall pass in good time.” Aymeric noted only for Alphinaud to lift an eyebrow at the news. The good-natured younger brother had convinced his older and shrewd brother for him to wed his beloved, Alphinaud was mildly shocked. Then Alphinaud added, “It is not just Coerthas. There are rumors that… well that there will be a vote to which who will flip to Dumont faction will shock you. There talks of House Haillenarte possibly flipping. Though I do not understand why, last we talked Haillenarte was in talking Dzemael on an alliance.”

“Haillenarte?” Aymeric questioned, “They are neutral when it comes to talks of trade, but they have no reason to flip.” Aymeric said confidently. “In fact, they voted with me today against the Land Rights Bill with all the High Houses in agreement. Very rare for Lord Baurendouin to throw his full support behind me, mind you. He is more concern in keeping with his enterprises and trading to fully commit to any policy any faction brings forth. As for a trade alliance with Dzemael, to my knowledge it is in full swing.”

“I had not known they could be so neutral.” Alphinaud sagged frustrated that he lacked information from seeing the larger picture. “I suppose rumors can make them more pro Dumont depending on who wants to hear…”

“Exactly, and they are the poorer of the High Houses which forced Haillenarte to knit their wealth with Ishgard’s economy. They will not support an upheaval so lightly. One of Dumont’s goals is establishing how wealth is moved within Ishgard. He wishes to have High Lord lands to be divvied up and sold to those who work them. I see the merit of his idea and it would give people a way to sustain themselves. Or at least on paper.”

“But House Hailenarte lost most of their land during the Dragon Song War and have yet to properly cultivate and has been reclaimed.” Alphinaud thought more to himself.

“His sons have made business that are not linked to Ishgard proper.” Lelliana reminded him, for she had once delved into the enterprises and had full knowledge on just how deep their pockets truly ran. And they were shallow with many different projects. If one were to fail, then they would struggle even harder. 

“Precisely.” Ser Aymeric said before running a hand through Lelliana’s hair. He tucked a lock behind her ear and looked as if he wanted to place a kiss upon her crown. Thankfully for Alphinaud he was saved this display of affection. 

“Yes, you are correct. Perhaps I have misread the rumors.” Alphinaud said conceded, finding his appetite waning.

“Fear not, I am sure there is more you have brought me and there is always a kernel of truth behind rumors. I am grateful for all you do, Ser Alphinaud.” Aymeric returned his gaze warmly and Alphinaud almost felt ashamed of his jealousy. 

However, Alphinaud could not help but feel there was something wrong with what Aymeric said. He was so certain that Emmanellain’s marriage would shore up one voting bloc, and this Alphinaud agreed with. But having a High House act neutral could be a dangerous thing. To Alphinaud, it signaled that the Hailenartes were open to negotiations. If Dumont could find something more valuable to their house, then there would be no reason for them to stay neutral nor ever vote with Ser Aymeric. Alphinaud was about to voice his opinion but a page came in whispering harshly into Aymeric’s ear before handing him a letter.

The Warrior of Light’s eyes narrowed as she moved from Ser Aymeric, “Again?!”

“So, it seems.” Aymeric’s jaw tightened as he read the quickly scrawled letter. “Yet another mob has formed this time they plan to assault the Tribunal. I shall face them for we cannot just let Dumont’s thugs roaming around our city.”

"Have you lost your mind?" The Warrior of Light demanded in horror. 

"If my name shall be slandered against then I will challenge them with my defense. They are using it due to my support to kill the Land Rights Bill. Of all the things to fight me against, Dumont had to pick this one in particular…" Aymeric’s voice trailed off in a venomous growl. 

Even Alphinaud felt trepidation at the thought of Ser Aymeric lecturing down a mob that gathered against him. But his worry was all but eclipsed by Lelliana who had taken both of Ser Aymeric's hands in hers before cradling them against her chest. Aymeric's resolve softened, as if he could feel the rapid heartbeat of Lelliana. "This is insane. At least summon a handful of Temple Knights to be at your side."

He shook his head, crestfallen, "I wish I could, but I do not command the same trust I once did. Besides, they are no longer my men but Handeloup’s, which I’ll admit I can fully trust along with Lucia but…” It did not mean that their loyalty would extend past Handeloup to protect him.

"Then let me find Estinien. Surely him and I can intimidate any who wishes you harm." She bargained only for Aymeric to fervently shake his head.

"By then they may be too whipped up to reason with. I need to act now before they turn words into action. I cannot have them destroying official offices over an unfavored voting outcome!" His words did little to convince the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud could tell from the way her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. But Aymeric had such a desperate look in his eyes that her resolve cracked. 

With a heavy sigh she bowed her head and said sternly, "I fear you do not know what mobs can do to a hated politician."

"I would like to believe that I am merely misunderstood. This is why I must go." 

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room, so much so the grandfather clock pulsed with sound from the corner. It was a bold yet risky move for Aymeric to meet the mob that had gathered outside the Tribunal. Alphinaud almost wanted to argue that Aymeric should just let the building burn. A thousand years of persecution came from its walls, but Alphinaud understood that order should be maintained. If the mob went through with torching the Tribunal due to Aymeric's actions in the Senate, then its destruction would be linked to Ser Aymeric and seen as a victory against his friend. But Lelliana could not defend him alone.

"I shall accompany you as well." Alphinaud spoke softly. The stress on the Warrior of Light deepened but Alphinaud added, "While you are great at offense, Lelliana, you have very little in means of defense. And while I may not be a conjurer, I know a fair number of barriers and healing spells that will come in handy if things turn sour."

"But are you well enough to assist? I will be honest, with my bad knee I do not know how effective I will be if the mob turns sour." 

Alphinaud did not answer quickly as he absorbed her words. "While I may not be at full strength, I am more than able to fight. Let me assist you as best as I can." 

Her brow knitted deeply but Aymeric's softened, "I am truly blessed to have such a dedicated friend and I accept your offer, Ser Alphinaud." 

Lelliana's shoulders sagged and she shook her head before saying, "Very well. Let us face down this mob and be done with it."

With the decision made, the three of them left in Ser Aymeric's carriage with the window's curtains drawn shut. It did little to hide them, for the de Borel crest could visibly be seen on the doors. But they hoped it would go unnoticed if Ser Aymeric was not in full view. The sound of the mob was heard blocks away from the Tribunal. The intensity told them that it was growing near fifty or more persons. Dangerous as it were, they did not dare have their coach drive near the front of the Tribunal. Instead, Aymeric had his driver descend a level and make it towards the back of the government building. 

"I'm afraid to say that we will be climbing an ordeal worth of stairs, but I highly doubt that the unhappy folk will be gathered around the servant's entrance." Aymeric explained as they rolled down the sloping bridge and away from the angry crowd. 

Alphinaud was not surprised when Aymeric proved to be correct as their carriage halted at the mouth of a narrow alleyway. Lelliana was the first out the carriage, instantly jumping onto its roof and scouting the area. Alphinaud could see the shadow of her lance wielded in her hands as he exited. 

"If I am not back in thirty minutes, I want you to ride to the de Fortemps manor and tell their count what has transpired." Aymeric said to his driver to which Lelliana questioned, "Will that be enough time? Most of those minutes will be spent climbing stairs."

"There is one thing I have learned while spending my time as the leader of Ishgard, an argument is either won or lost within 60 seconds."

From the top of the carriage Lelliana stiffened. Even Alphinaud had thought Aymeric was there to expend a lengthy monologue. It changed his and Lelliana's perspective and a lump in Alphinaud's stomach formed as his body fluttered at the thought of facing down dozens of Ishgardians. But he had to hope that Ser Aymeric would reach out to them and douse the fury they all felt at Ser Aymeric's dismissal of the Land Rights bill.

"I shall take point at his side." Alphinaud began, "Lelliana you should find some high ground to keep watch. If you see any danger your abilities will be essential in intervention."

Aymeric's jaw tightened before he said, "Let there be no bloodshed. If I must take a hit, so be it for I will not be made into the oppressor that they accused me of."

"If someone wishes to harm you then Lelliana's intervention will allow us to flee back inside." Alphinaud reassured him, though he was uncertain that they could feasibly keep his word. Bloodshed was most likely why the mob picked the Office of the Inquisitors as their target. 

"We shall do our best, Ser Aymeric." He said with force as his mind knitted together the outcome if the Tribunal burned. A branch that its sole duty was to prevent crime, as flawed as it was, were burnt to ashes would only allow more frequent acts of violence to occur. This result would benefit Dumont in any way the man wished to shape Ishgard. 

"Thank you, my friend." Aymeric said in raw exhaustion. "Let us climb these stairs then."

The servant’s entrance to the Tribunal was just as elegant as the front. The marble facade of the entrance extended to the walls and the staircase. Looking upwards, Alphinaud found that vaulted ceiling extended so high above that is was shaded in a light blue haze. His legs ached at the knowledge of how many floors they were from the main floor. Even at the bottom floor, the echoes of the mob muffled down to them. Aymeric took little time to dwaddle and was sprinting up the stairs at such a speed that Lelliana was leaping up to the next floor to catch with the determined Ishgardian. This left Alphinaud leagues behind as he tried to summon the same speed.

Several pale faces peered down at them. The few Inquisitors that remained were with their secretaries watching bleakly as Aymeric made his way up the stairs. Alphinaud noted that most were no long wearing the Inquisitor blue robes, and many were young. Seeing Aymeric did little to ease their weariness. Why they were still in the building while the roar of the mob grew confused Alphinaud, but he could only guess that perhaps they believed that their status would keep them protected. There had not been any Temple Knights outside to stop the doors from flinging open to the angry crowd if they found the back entrance. And as his knees quaked and his lungs burned for oxygen they reached main floor to only see a handful of senior Inquisitors that were shouting from behind the barred door. 

They parted and gave Aymeric room, and the most senior of the lot whispered, “Why are you here? You will cause them to tear us all apart.” 

Aymeric held up his hand confidently, hushing the man. “I did not climb up the political ladder to not know how to handle a mob. However, I do not know if I can succeed in quelling them for long. Best you get your people to evacuate through the servant’s entrance immediately.” 

The Inquisitor narrowed his eyes, not wanting to follow another man’s orders, but eventually shouted out to his people, “You three, stay here and ensure that the rabble does not flood in when he opens that door. The rest of you with me.”

They rushed out, leaving Aymeric alone at the large double doors. He peered at them for a long moment, physically collecting his thoughts and possibly his courage. Lelliana stood next to him, rigidly and her lance gripped tightly to her chest. 

As Alphinaud began to summon out his obsidian carbuncle, he heard her ask, “Are you certain. We can let the House Fortemps guards handle this if we simply turn away.”

“No. Sometimes a politician must show his face and challenge his opponents. No matter how angry they may be.” Aymeric repeated his resolve before placing his palms on the door. The Warrior of Light sighed, knowing there was no turning back.

Like a spring, Lelliana leapt to one of the windows that covered the Tribunal’s façade. She precariously balanced on the small ledge before slowly prying the window’s hinges open. Alphinaud joined Aymeric at his side as he swung the doors open. The shouting hit them like a wave at first, but quickly died down as Aymeric’s well known face came into their view.

They were shocked, but still very ready to rebel. As Aymeric emerged from the doors, those who had gathered near the door stepped down. Before Aymeric could speak a voice shouted, “So the bastard of Thordan finally shows his face to us lowly Brumefolk. Did the teats of the High Lords finally run dry and now he has turned to suckle at ours?!”

There was a rumble of laughter and shouts of agreement. Alphinaud scanned the crowd, taking in about fifty heads of angry Ishgardians. Aymeric bravely did not allow the insult to unnerve him as he kept his cool gaze upon them, “Aye, I am a bastard of Thordan and I have made friends with many of the High Lords, but I have just as many, nay, I suspect more friends from those of the Brume. You exaggerate, Ser, to claim my ‘suckling’ encompasses mainly that of pampered lordlings.” There were a few mumbles and Alphinaud heard perhaps a chuckle near the front. “And what if I am a bastard of Thordan? What if I give my attentions to High Lords? Are we all not Ishgardians? My plans for our future have never been aimed at any class, but merely for all who reside within these walls.”

“Then why kill the Land Rights Bill! You line their pockets with our labor!” a shout accused hotly before being affirmed by all in the crowd passionately. 

“I line Ishgard’s pockets with our own labor! I cannot destroy an infrastructure and suddenly summon a new one. Too sudden change will make us all starve, High Lord and Brumefolk alike.” Aymeric answered, his jaw clenched. 

“When have they starved!” The same man shouted back. “You may be a bastard, but you were never one of us. Just a lucky babe that was taken in before it ever knew cold nor hunger!”

“You benefit from having the wealth of the de Borel’s.” Another shouted causing the mob to swell with an uneasy energy. 

“Listen to me!” Aymeric shouted as the crowd of people began to push and shout condemnations. He was losing the crowd and his face was clouded with desperation, “If you cannot accept the sacrifices I and other High Lords have made, then perhaps look to the one who sacrificed much for us!”

Aymeric’s body turned slightly as his hand gestured upwards to the Warrior of Light who was crouched within the shadows of the masonry. Visibly she stiffened and crouched lower as the eyes of the crowd latched onto her. “The Warrior of Light stands with me! Surely, if I were to be planning ill for my countrymen, she would strike me down as she once struck down Nidhogg!”

They began to murmur softly, taking in his words positively. “He’s right!” A man shouted and Aymeric’s face softened as he finally caught their ears. 

“Brothers and Sisters, I was elected by not just you good folk of the Brume, but those of the High Houses. I do not aim to do anything less than to represent all peoples of Ishgard.” Motioning once again to Lelliana who was now standing in full view, Aymeric added, “Your desperate cries have been heard. But pulling us apart will only exasperate our problems, not solve them. Give us more time and we shall endure and grow so that no one will know hunger. This I promise you!” 

Alphinaud found himself nodding to Aymeric’s words, as he felt a swell of pride at supporting the Ishgardian. His eyes flickered up to Lelliana, wanting to give her a reassuring smile, to mutely tell her all would be well. But her eyes were boring down on Ser Aymeric with hot anger. It perplexed Alphinaud, and he felt a shiver go down his spine as her intense gaze switched from Aymeric to him. No warm smile from him loosened her displeasure, and Alphinaud turned finding her stare too comfortable. 

An Elezen man began to push his way through the crowd before climbing a few stairs up. “The Warrior of Light has fought for us, I will not rob her of that. But everyone here knows that it was the previous Count of House Fortemps that gave her sanctuary within our walls. A man, which we all have come to find, was full of schemes during the Dragon Song War that he needed to step down. The former Count used Lelliana, perhaps for our own good, but knowing full well of her former butcheries!” 

The crowd went silent as their ears turned from Ser Aymeric, “This woman is known as the Butcherer of the Blood Lake. She killed dozens of people not a year after the Calamity! Women and children alike had their bodies tossed to fill a lake with their own blood!”

Alphinaud found himself gasping along with the crowd. That lie had no basis, Alphinaud told himself. No matter what secrets the Warrior of Light had kept from him over the years, killing innocent people then toss their corpses in a lake, was not like her. Hotly, Alphinaud interjected, “You lie, you lowlife agitator. The Warrior of Light would never do anything so cruel.” Alphinaud’s mouth hissed the words before he could stop himself. 

“These are unfound claims, Jeaustein!” Aymeric echoed harshly, clearly knowing the man and the rumors. “If you must drag someone’s name with dirty claims, then let it be mine.”

“These ‘unfounded’ claims were covered up by Edmond Fortemps. I will not have the Brume following a woman as if she were a saint without the facts!”

Lelliana leapt down from her hiding spot, her muscles rippling visibly. Her threatening stance seemed to only please Jeaustein and he said boldly. “Amusing that you hopped from one lord’s bastard to the next. Tell me, which do you like more the taste of bastard essence of the taste of the blood of the weak?”

Like a lightning bolt, Lelliana’s fist collided into Jeaustein’s face, knocking him off his feet. Horror struck, Alphinaud looked down as he watched his companion of many years assault the agitator, emitting angered wails. Aymeric moved away from the safety of the building to reach her side as the mob began to swell and turn against them. His hands reached to pry the Warrior of Light away from Jeaustein, only to be wretched back by two men who had leapt from the crowd. Alphinaud stumbled to send his carbuncle down to help when his eyes landed on the lances that were on their backs. Their thick design made Alphinaud’s stomach twist in fear noted of their Dragoon status. 

Aymeric’s deadly opponents were quick to sweep him off his feet before an elbow sent a cracking blow to his nose. Blood gushed, and the sight of his blood seem to snap the Warrior of Light off her current target. With her full body weight, she leapt at one Dragoon causing him to stumble up the steps and Alphinaud took the opportunity to cast a binding spell on the members of the mob that were rushing to swarm the steps. His spell only worked long enough for Aymeric to shakily get back on his feet before one Dragoon broke free and jabbed Aymeric with the butt of his spear in the side. 

A sharp tug was felt in Alphinaud’s fingers as the bind spell broke by the rest of the angry crowd. Lelliana took out her lance and swept at several men nearest to her. Aymeric’s voice was muffled by the mob, as he reminded her, “No violence!” 

It was far too late for that Alphinaud thought as he was pushed towards the door of the Tribunal and became separated from Aymeric and Lelliana by bodies of people. From the steps below, Alphinaud watched as Lelliana noted that they were surrounded. Her eyes looked at Alphinaud in desperation. As her arms wrapped themselves around Aymeric’s middle, Alphinaud heart quenched painfully. Though he could not hear her over the roar of the voices, he could clearly see her mouth, “I’m sorry.”

The next moment, she sprung up to the nearest ledge with Aymeric. She only paused for a moment to give him one last glance, before fleeing with the two other Dragoons in hot pursuit. Alphinaud stood there numbly, not fully believing that the Warrior of Light had abandoned him to his fate. A shaky breath was released from his pained chest as his eyes became increasingly wet. Of course, she had to, of course she should save Ser Aymeric. Alphinaud tried to tell himself, but as the mob began to swell up the stairs, he could not bring himself to believe it as the truth.

“Get in here, you foolish child!” a robed arm reached out from inside, gripping Alphinaud by the shoulder and pulling him in. The large door slammed shut in front of him before the placed a giant wooden bolt to lock their attackers out. Rattling came from the door in loud waves and they tried to barge their way in and Alphinaud instinctly moved away. 

Wiping the few tears that had escaped down his cheeks, Alphinaud turned to his savior an old Hyur so bent by age his head did not even come to Alphinaud’s shoulder. He wore the old Inquisitor robes unlike the other five of his peers who were all slightly older than Alphinaud or slightly younger. They looked like clerks and most likely were. 

“Thank you for saving me.” Alphinaud spoke, his voice hollow.

“Saved you for now.” The older man snapped. “We are trapped in here. They have surrounded our back entrance as well.”

A loud crash came from the door. Someone had found something heavy to ram the door with, Alphinaud guessed. The wood began to bend outwards, threatening to splinter. It would not hold them long. Feeling utterly trapped, Alphinaud could not help but think of Lelliana and her terrible decision that caused this mess. The entirety Ishgard would now swell up against Ser Aymeric and the symbols that they deemed him to be part of. And Alphinaud happened to be trapped in the mobs first target.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I am actually pretty content with this chapter with all of the dialogue and drama but it took a lot of work. Happy Holidays and all that.

Splinters flew from the door as the ramming from the outside continued. Alphinaud's heart hammered as the weight of the situation gathered. "You mean to say we are trapped?" The older cleric nodded sternly. "But the passage in the back corridor was just opened not but ten minutes ago."

"They noticed my colleagues fleeing and now a mob is hammering down that door as well. Its metal and it will hold but that door," he motioned severely. "Will not hold." As if to emphasize his words, the door gave a dreadful groan. 

"Aye, I agree. Mayhap I can erect a barrier." Alphinaud thought more to himself only for the man to snap back, "And exactly how long do you think you could drain your aether to do so, Master Levellieur?” Alphinaud arched an eyebrow as the man clearly knew who he was. “Surprised?” he scoffed rudely before adding, “I heard of the Warrior of Light championing your colleague when the two of you came before the Supreme Sacred Tribunal of Halonic Inquisitory Doctrine back in the day. And rumor has it that you are currently recovering from aether sickness. No, as flattered as I am of this gesture of yours. I will have to refuse your offer, judging from your stature alone you'll drop dead in minutes if you even attempt to…. the mob will simply claim the rest of us after you fall."

His pessimism struck a bad cord in Alphinaud and he found him asking tersely, “I am trying to remedy the situation the best I can. How is it that the Inquisitor Offices are so thinly guarded in the first place? Were you not known to be formidable in fighting skill?"

"Were, now we are nothing more than glorified clerics." His words were truer than Alphinaud wished them to be as he noted the lack of weapons upon the younger Inquisitors. This man himself only wrote a cudgel at his hip, a one-handed mage staff that gone out of fashion before Alphinaud was born. Proper funding for the clergy had clearly been on the lower list of priorities for the new government. 

"Then if we cannot flee nor fight then we will have to defend the best we can." Alphinaud spoke as he planned. "These halls have dungeons therefore they must have a sort of fortification am I correct?"

"Yes." One of the younger junior Inquisitors come. "But we use it as a storage room for files so there is not very much room."

"Whatever we can use to make these people have to pile in one by one." Alphinaud commanded hopefully. When he saw a few of the younger faces light up, Alphinaud felt a sense of pride in himself. 

The elder man nodded and moved his bent body quickly, "This way. The dungeons are on the third floor."

They left the main antechamber just as a sickening crack echoed through the door. Alphinaud saw the bar of what looked like the remains of metal frame for a bench protruding through the door in a large gash. His heart clenched, as his thoughts floated back to the woman who had left him to flee.

No. Alphinaud tried to reprimand himself as he jogged up the stairs behind the small group of Inquisitors. She entrusted him with own safety because she believed he had the ability to survive. Believing that Lelliana would simply abandon him would only hinder him in his current situation. Between choosing Ser Aymeric and himself, she had to rescue Aymeric. It was her job as the Warrior of Light to protect a leader of a city state. Even if said leader was the man she shared a bed with, Alphinaud thought sourly. With a huff he chewed down on his cheek, he had to prove that he was capable of saving himself, he decided as they began to climb the stairs once more. His own fury at the situation boosted Alphinaud enough to keep up with the group who were clearly used to climbing the Tribunal's stairs more so than himself. 

Just as the young Inquisitor had mentioned, the halls that once housed heretics and other criminals of Ishgard were cluttered with crates and shelves. On his first step into the unused dungeons, Alphinaud tripped over a crate that was overflowing with scrolls. Bookshelves lined the iron bars and cell rooms to the point that the humid and dreary interior of the dungeons was almost all but covered up. It was a perfect place to hide out, Alphinaud decided. Especially with the lack of direct sunlight that only filtered through tiny slats. 

“Let’s move this shelf over to the door. Anything that can help delay anyone who may be looking for stragglers.” Alphinaud ordered before gripping a rather thick bookshelf made of heavy, chestnut wood. Another inquisitor helped and together, they shifted the furniture to bar the door. To Alphinaud’s surprise, his muscles in his arms did not strain as they once did. 

His memory of being in a similar situation with the Warrior of Light several years ago slipped into his mind. Garleans were at the door and Lelliana begged him to move a much smaller shelf to the door as she used her own weight and muscle to hold the door close. “Can you not struggle with that a little faster, Alphinaud?” Her voice had gritted, but her eyes shined in amusement. “While our cover has been indeed blown, I’d hate to fight half the garrison here just so we can escape.”

“I’m trying.” He had answered, as the sweat dripped down his brow and his arms and legs both shook. His carbuncle had been leaping around his feet anxiously, unsure on what to do to help his master. “Put your back into it.” Lelliana laughed as the soldiers outside barged against the door, forcing her several ilms back. 

“Medically speaking, putting my back into this would only make things much worse.” Alphinaud grunted as he slid the thing nearer to the door. 

When he had managed to skid it to the door, and efficiently jam the door firmly shut, her hand had ruffled his hair. “My little savior. How you have saved us both.” Alphinaud had relished her touch as she grinned down at him with a cheer that had flooded him with such warmth that it buoyed Alphinaud for moons. 

Snapping from his reverie, he heard the door down in the hall finally snap. Though they were several stories up from the main chamber, the echoing of large pieces of splintered wood hitting marble reverberated off the walls. 

“We’re only making a cage for ourselves.” The elder inquisitor said, gripping his cudgel tightly.

“Well, if it is equally difficult for us to get out, then it is equally difficult for them to get in.” Alphinaud said firmly before ushering them into one of the darker cells before shutting the door behind them. “Do you have the key to the dungeon doors?” he asked the bitter man and when he nodded, Alphinaud made sure to activate the lock.

“We only need to buy time.” He whispered as he hunkered down. “No more, no less. The Temple Guards will arrive, and the mob will have no choice but to disperse.” But would they arrive before they were discovered? The cell doors would hold and with the clutter of bookshelves they could all hide from any direct attack. But how long would the thick iron bars hold on top of that? Alphinaud knew it would take coordinated effort to break in. And he had to repeat this to himself as his heart pounded, that is until the distinct sound of boots moved their way up and down the stairs of the Tribunal. 

Minutes felt like hours to Alphinaud as he hid in the dark. The Tribunal was being sacked but no one seemed to approach the door. In fact, everyone in the cramped room sat rather laxed on the cold floor after an hour. It was not until they heard orderly marching and the changing of chainmail did any of them bother to budge. Several, “Thank the Goddess.” Were uttered between the inquisitors and Alphinaud could not help but thank every deity he knew of. 

But when the shrieks of carnage began, everyone looked at one another paly. “They are pushing the mob out.” The elder Inquisitor wheezed with certainty and Alphinaud could not help but ask to be raised up to one of the high, slim windows in the cell. With coordinated effort he could barely peer down, but what he saw turned his stomach cold. 

Dzemael House Guards stood at all exits with several piles of dead already at their feet. “No, it seems they are not being allowed to flee nor disperse.” Alphinaud said in alarm. As he watched, Alphinaud could not help but remember the way Lelliana coldly looked down at the mob. Her demeanor icy and uncaring before willfully descending to attack the agitator. When the screams, became louder and the sound of Dzemael guards’ boots echoed past their door, Alphinaud felt ill. He let go of the seal and waited for his rescue. 

After the first initial scream, it did not take long for Alphinaud and the clergymen to be discovered by the Dzemael guards. They were escorted out of the Tribunal with little word. Alphinaud stopped counting the number of bodies dead on the floor after twenty. Even the elder Inquisitor seemed to look disgusted at the amount of blood and death that they had to walk through to get to the exit.

In the late-night air, he stood in a queue to exit the contained area trying not to watch as the guards brought the dead to a pile only to be carted off to be hurled off the walls of the brume and into the deep abyss. Alphinaud tried to piece the pieces of that night's tragedy. Each time his mind halted at Lelliana's actions. There was taunting and then an attack. This was never cause for the Warrior of Light to attack impulsively before, unless it was to initiate a bar fight. In the past, her poor judgments in sensitive and non-sensitive situations were always calculable for Alphinaud. But this time, he was utterly confused without a clear reason why to her actions. There was a piece of the puzzle hidden from him that none of his puzzling could get around. And as Alphinaud left the carnage, he did not know if there could be a justification for Lelliana's actions today. 

He needed to speak with her urgently. And then help Aymeric salvage what they could of the situation. His obvious actions were laid in front of him neatly. Yet, for the first time in a long time, Alphinaud was not at all certain if he should take them. Eventually, Alphinaud decided he could not sit there all night in helplessness. He headed towards Ser Aymeric’s office, in hopes they retreated there for safety. 

It was evident to Alphinaud when he arrived, that the Temple Knights that guarded the new Ishgardian political offices were tense. Instead of idly standing with their shields at the front, they wielded them ready in hand. Being that he was a well-known supporter of Ser Aymeric, Alphinaud was able to slip inside. As he entered, Ser Aymeric’s voice could be heard echoing loudly off the stone walls from his office. His words were muffled by the thick door at the end of the hall. As Alphinaud opened the door, he invaded their argument with Aymeric shouting, "I am trying to understand, Lelliana. To the best of my ability. But how am I supposed to cope with what just happened if you will not elaborate? How am I to understand anything at all if you keep saying you were justified by my actions alone." His last words ran so thick with anger and disbelief that Alphinaud could scarcely believe they came from Aymeric's lips. 

 

"You promised me that when I consented to a relationship with you, that you would be with me and only for me." Lelliana retorted back in equal anger.

"And how exactly have I failed you in this way?!" Aymeric retorted just as Alphinaud had view of them. There was dried blood smeared at the waist of Aymeric’s coat, and a dark discoloration had started to form heavily around his broken nose. Lelliana looked haggard, sweaty, and utterly exhausted as she sat on the couch that lined one side of the office. Alphinaud thought he would see the stubborn anger and energy he was accustomed in her, instead her lips trembled as she struggled with hurt and anguish. 

When her blue eyes moved from Aymeric and spotted Alphinaud at the door he hoped that her face would lighten at the sight of him as they had used to. But the Warrior of Light’s face remained mute and unmoving. Aymeric following her gaze noticed his return as well and only looked at Alphinaud wearily.

"You've returned. We both feared..." The older Elezen spoke, his voice warring to sound sympathetic despite the deep anger it held just moments ago.

"I can't say my return came without a steep price." Alphinaud Informed them as he fully entered the room.

"Whatever do you mean?" Aymeric asked cautiously.

"House Dzemael encountered the mob and deemed it necessary to use violence. Many were killed.” Alphinaud revealed. Lelliana let out a pitiful sound before cradling her face in her hands and Aymeric leant back heavily against his desk, his eyes dark.

"What have you done?" Aymeric spoke through gritted teeth. "The damage... I know not how to salvage this. Worse still, I have yet to discover why you acted so rashly."

"You used _me_." Lelliana insisted with a hiss, though her previous fervor wavered. "You used me for your political gain."

"So, what I am to wager is that it was not the man's words of slander against your name but my actions of calling you to my side." Aymeric stated.

"Yes... no... both." Lelliana contradicted herself, her hands wringing anxiously.

"Should I leave?" Alphinaud asked not fully certain if he should be present to witness their quarrel.

"No." Aymeric said. "Perhaps you can pull the truth out of her. For all she wants with me is to speak in circles.”

Aymeric moved across the room and audibly popped the cork of some port, leaving Alphinaud with the physically distraught Lelliana. He knew not what he could say to wring anything more from her that Ser Aymeric could not. A burning disappointment settled in Alphinaud’s stomach as he witnessed Aymeric drink heavily from his glass, only to fill it once more. Deciding he had little choice, Alphinaud settled himself next to the Warrior of Light on the couch. 

“I am sorry, Lelliana, but we need to understand why you lashed out. What is it that made Aymeric’s actions so terrible? I myself have used you for political gain and never did I see you react poorly.”

Her hands clawed at the hem of her shirt, before she muttered in a hurt murmur, “I did not share my bed with you… I know what I am, Alphinaud. I am a powerful weapon and a deciding chess piece that can turn the tide in any fight. And its… it is so hard for me to take a lover and fully believe that they want me for who I am…” Alphinaud’s brow knitted in sad understanding before Aymeric asked solemnly.  
“And you think that of me? That I would want you only to harness your power?” 

“It’s not as if I want to think that but… yes. You were losing the crowd and leant upon me as a convenient pawn.”

“Pawn?!” Aymeric snapped as he slammed his near empty glass onto the table. “I did not think you would mind. I thought you would want me to do everything in my power to keep the mob from lighting half of Ishgard aflame!” 

“Yet, when I agreed to this relationship, I said no political moves in my name.” Lelliana’s snapped, her body shaking with pent up rage that Alphinaud tried to sooth by placing a hand on her shoulder lightly. 

“Incredulous.” Aymeric gritted between his teeth. The muscles in his jaw were taunt with the words he wished to shed. 

Alphinaud attempted to turn the argument by then asking, “But that only answers as to what made you so angry. Why would you attack the agitator? Surely, they cannot be any truth to it.”

Aymeric sighed, “Oh Alphinaud…” He gave him a pitying look before turning from them fully. “It’s best you tell him. Though even some of Jeuastain’s words did not match up with the tale you gave me.”

Lelliana flinched next to Alphinaud and he found himself gripping her shoulder as he anchored the Warrior of Light closer to him. She would not hide from him, Alphinaud thought to himself, surely... 

“His words are truthful.” Lelliana admitted in a small voice.

Aymeric’s posture slumped before he asked stiffly, “All of them?”

Lelliana’s voice broke as fresh tears began to flow, “All of them.”

Alphinaud retracted his hand from Lelliana’s shoulder and his heart began to ring so loudly in his ears he barely heard Aymeric mutter, “By the _Fury…_ ”

“What do you mean all of his words are true? He accused you of butchery, Lelliana.” Alphinaud demanded as his stomach twisted. Estinien had warned him, Alphinaud realized. His Warrior of Light was broken goods, broken and unfixable goods that were capable of blind murder. 

“Does it matter?” Lelliana cried at them both. “I’ve killed more people in the name of Hydaelyn that far outweigh those that I killed that day.”

Helpless to her outcry, Alphinaud tried to gather his thoughts as he pinched the bridge of his nose. She had a point. As much as Alphinaud hated to admit it. That, however, did not answer as to why she withheld such information from him. As much as he wanted to pelt her with demands as to why she never told him of such a past, he bit his lip and took a deep breath. More pressing matters had to be addressed. A political career needed to be salvaged more than his wounded heart. 

“If what you say is true and you indeed needlessly murdered people, then Ser Aymeric is in a worse position by leveraging you politically.”

“I did not want him to-“

“We know, Lelliana, but he did. And your actions and past shall be the battering ram that will tear Ishgard’s walls to the ground.” Alphinaud said levelly as possible. With a deep sigh, he reclined back in the couch with his eyes shut. What could he do? Was there anything he could do for Ser Aymeric?

“If we are to recover any of the shambles, then I must know the full story.” Alphinaud said bluntly and did not need to open his eyes to know that the Warrior of Light recoiled from him. 

“I do not think…”

“Do you not care for the damage you have caused?” Alphinaud asked harshly enough that even Ser Aymeric whispered, “Alphinaud you need not.”

“I do and so does she. There is no reason for either of us not to know the truth of her past, and by coddling her we are only avoiding the solution.” Aymeric seemed to be at a loss for words, surprised by Alphinaud’s stern tone. Lelliana remained next to him, but her eyes were glued to the floor in resistance. But as her shoulders sank, Alphinaud knew her resolve had weakened. 

Calming himself enough, Alphinaud firmly took her hand in both of his. “Lelliana…” he whispered softly so softly in fact, that he was fully certain that Aymeric would have to strain to hear him. “Why would you hide such information from me? Was I not worthy of this knowledge? Have I ever given you cause to keep me in the dark?”

“No.” She wept. “I just… I just wanted to mirror myself in the good you always saw in me. After everything I have done, just having one person who did not see the blood on my hands was worth more than all of the gil in Eorzea.”

His mouth opened as Alphinaud struggled to find his voice. Never would he ever have thought that his opinion mattered so much to her, “Lelliana, you are my Warrior of Light, my partner in all of our adventures.” Alphinaud stated it as simple fact. Her hand gripped his and her wet eyes met his painfully. Alphinaud looked away, nervous at what she would tell him, only to spot Aymerics vacant stare glowering at them both from the corner of his eye. He sat poised with the wine glass to his lips. The iciness in his gaze left Alphinaud with an uneasy feeling. 

"I hardly know where to begin." She breathed, her hands gripping his strongly.

Alphinaud bit his lip, thinking of the best way to ease her into her own uneasy explanation. "Frankly, sometimes it’s the best to start at the beginning. A few moons past you claimed you were raised in the North Shroud. Tell me more about your life there." 

Lelliana took a deep breath and held it for a long moment. As she exhaled, she leaned into Alphinaud, her height no longer too great for her to rest her head upon his shoulder. The tears that she had been shedding were moist upon her cheeks. As his long Elezen ears bent against her crown he felt a faint dampness in her hairline. 

"As you know, I am from a small village of little note called Moon Pond. It’s really a small lake, not even a pond, but I guess no one really got that memo…” she laughed in a dead tone before continuing, “We mostly fed the miners and lumber jacks that worked around us. A small trading hub of sorts. But in the end, we were all poor."

"I see." Alphinaud whispered softly, his eyes following Ser Aymeric who crossed the room to settle heavily into a chair across from them. A frown was chiseled into his face and the way he listened intently made Alphinaud realize that Ser Aymeric knew just a little as Alphinaud. "And your family?" He instantly regretted asking as she flinched at his side.

"We were poor like everyone else. My father oft made his living in the mines, but in his spare time he taught us how to hunt... how to kill. I was his only daughter yet, he thought it wise to teach me as well." Lelliana's voice was sour and she paused as if remembering a painful memory. "He probably should not have… I was better than my brothers as I brought in more game to sell. Yet, my father saw it more beneficial to marry me off. All I wanted to do was hunt. Then I got this grand idea to run away to Gridania and perhaps join the grand company there.”

"You told me to avoid this arranged marriage you joined a band of mercenaries and this is where you learned many of your skills." Aymeric added. “And that other than a few coin purses stolen, it was mundane in its thieving.”

"And it remains true. I did not pick up a lance until I joined the group and for the most part, we were selective in our targets. Our leader had a philosophy that we used violence only when necessary and robbed only what would get us a profit. He was kind enough to teach me how to use a lance. He saw me for the stupid, over-confident girl I really was. I was only fourteen, yet I thought I had everything planned out… and then he died, and our new leader was not as… honorable..”

“A honorable band of thieves. Truly must have been a spectacle.” Aymeric droned, disbelieving. 

“As honorable as thieves can be,” Lelliana whispered and then added, “Our new leader certainly was not a caring man. Violence became our new leverage to steal from people. I could not stand it but…” 

"If you couldn’t tolerate it, then why did you stay?" Alphinaud cut in.

"I thought I needed the money. I wanted to make sure I would have enough to support myself. I had grand ideas of living at an inn and waking to train at the lancer’s guild from sun up to sun down. So, when we decided on our new target, I did not even question it… not even when I realized it was my home town. I remember immaturely thinking that I was only taking what should have been offered to me in the first place." Her voice broke off and fresh tears rolled down her face. "Maybe I thought that perhaps we would not kill anyone, but people can be so headstrong when protecting their property, especially the poor. And in the end, I killed many. It wasn’t even the first or second person I killed that… triggered me into a killing monster. Just standing in the blood and seeing a face I knew, a woman who often gave out treats to children, dead at my feet turned me against my fellow thieves. And I butchered every single one of them. I didn’t want them to have a proper burial, so I dumped them into the lake. And I left."

"How many people did you kill?" Alphinaud tried to ask calmly, but his voice came out harsh. 

Through her tears, Lelliana’s lips twisted into a sick and unforgiving smile, "All of them. Every member of that thief’s band died. And I used any method that got them to scream. Loudly."

A protruding silence settled as her tale ended. Tension wrapped itself tightly in Alphinaud's neck and shoulders as he began to stressfully process the warrior of light's former life. Her actions were unforgivable, perhaps, but Alphinaud struggled more from the fact that Lelliana felt she needed to hide it from him. As if echoing Alphinaud’s thoughts, Aymeric asked, “Why did you not tell us?”

“How could I? Neither of you have done anything so terrible. You are both exceptional men to look up to.” She confessed.

Thick with the hurt, Aymeric insisted, "But you should have. I'd have accepted this information as I have accepted all your former mistakes. Do you honestly think I know not what it is like to make a grand mistake that caused me to end the lives of many? I did not gain my position through a perfect record." 

"Commanding men is different than killing men."

Aymeric snapped, "And of those who I commanded how many do you think broke my orders? Some of which I had to dispose of with death. Do you think me as so clean that I could never understand the horrors of someone’s past? How many, do you gather, I killed that were innocent due to being mistaken?” 

"It is not the same."

"Perhaps." Alphinaud spoke his fingers digging into her side due to the heated anger he felt. "But you cannot judge the level of guilt that I nor Ser Aymeric feel from our past mistakes and then use that to keep vital information away from us."

"What I reveal is of my own choice-" Lelliana tried to argue but Aymeric slammed his hand down on the arm chair. 

"That privilege was lost to you the moment you became a public figure." His usual cool, timber voice shook, and his eyes were clouded with fury.

The Warrior of light took in a sharp breath before tearing her gaze away. Alphinaud honestly and truly agreed with Ser Aymeric but shunning her actions would not get them any closer to dealing with that night’s mess. Softly, he spoke, "We will pen a letter of your past and send it to every major gazette in Ishgard. We will take the air from the oppositions sails before they can coin their version of your past."

Her head lulled against Alphinaud chest as she went boneless in defeat. "'It’s not as if I wished to give your opposition ammo, Aymeric. If you were around more eventually, I would have been more forward with my past." The words were soft, childish, and possibly only meant for Alphinaud's ears, but Aymeric heard them and that was enough to shred the last of his good will. 

"Perhaps if you had the ability to keep your anger in check long enough to not display your displeasure for all of Ishgard, we would not be having this discussion." Aymeric pushed himself from his chair. Lelliana sat up from Alphinaud, her eyes wide. At first Alphinaud believed he would comfort her, because Aymeric was that kind and that chivalrous. Instead he continued in his tense voice, "Perhaps if you gave me the benefit of the doubt or at least the courtesy to approach me privately on my transgressions I would not be dealing with a city that no doubt will explode around my ears."

Her mouth moved to say something but Aymeric was firm with his condemnation, "No. I will not hear it. I have a city to care for. A city that right now, no doubt, would rather see me tossed into the abyss than lead it. But I _will_ do something and everything for her. Besides, your comfort is clearly taken care of."

Alphinaud spoke quickly, "Aymeric that is unfair-" but they went on deaf ears as Aymeric stormed out of the room. Lelliana began to shake next to him.

“Aymeric!” Lelliana cried out for him almost following him to the door. Weakly, she wrapped her arms around herself. Alphinaud felt shame as he watched her tremble and cry. 

Standing, Alphinaud looked to Lelliana, “I’ll see if I can get him to stay.” I’ll remedy this, he wanted to say. As much as he wanted to stay by the Warrior of Light’s side, it was not his place. 

At the entrance, Ser Aymeric was already donning his heavy coat, clearly disregarding Alphinaud as he got ready to exit the premises. Alphinaud sped up and barely grabbed hold of Aymeric’s sleeve as he turned to exit. In an angry flurry of robes, the much taller male whirled on Alphinaud. The hand that was meant to only urge Aymeric to stop was flung harshly before Aymeric gave him an icy cold look.

“What is it that you could possibly want?” Aymeric challenged. Alphinaud almost took a step back at the force and venom behind the words. “I… only came to ask if it were at all possible to go in your stead. Lelliana clearly-“

“She clearly wants you not me.” Aymeric cut in and Alphinaud’s mouth went dry. His loss of words seemed amuse Aymeric to a small, painful degree as he chuckled mirthlessly, “Do you think I am a fool, Ser Alphinaud? Do you think that I do not see how you look at her and she at you? Oh, how she suddenly listens to you.”

Alphinaud’s back stiffened, shame crawling down his spine. “I had not meant any harm, Ser Aymeric. As for Lelliana, all of her affections are yours. My only goal this night was to help you.” His diplomatic reply only fell on deaf ears for all the good it did for Alphinaud. 

With a painful jab of his finger Aymeric said in a contained, yet quivering angry voice, “Do not treat me like a fool with your faux niceties. You will not find an idiot in me. Help me, you claim? Yet you touch and bait her like some chocobo seeking gyshal greens.”  
Using his height against Alphinaud, Aymeric leant down so his cold, shimmering, eyes were level with Alphinaud’s, “She. Is. Mine. _Master_ Alphinaud. Lest you ever forget it.”

Flushing hotly, Alphinaud had to grit his teeth at the return of his diminutive title. Angered to the core, Alphinaud could only look at Aymeric, stubbornly and unwavering. His reaction must have been all the confirmation that Ser Aymeric needed, for he gave Alphinaud one last disdained scoff before turning to slam the door shut behind him, leaving Alphinaud alone in the entrance.


End file.
